


Star Fox: Corruption

by Hopeless_Tyronos



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Tyronos/pseuds/Hopeless_Tyronos
Summary: A message from Peppy sends Fox and Krystal to Fichina. Something's not right though. Secrecy and suspicions form something the team will not recover from. Corruption.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ready!"

Fox stood frozen against a wall unable to move, unable to think. Blinding light assaulted his eyes as he opened them, not even realizing that they had been closed. He made out blurs at first, ten to twelve of them. Slowly solid edges formed, figures appeared through the haze. All of them fixated on him. 'Why? Are they looking at me?'

A thought entered his mind and explained the situation. This was a trial, his trial, one full of lies and deceit. The worst part about it was that one of his now ex-teammates had set him up. They wanted his position, his power, and his wealth.

"Aim!"

Now that he could see clearly he saw the firing squad standing before him. They had bound him to the wall he was against, making sure he couldn't escape. The hum of the blasters grew ever louder in the silence that had overtaken the room. The commander's voice echoed in Fox's mind, it was familiar, and full of regret. He knew them well, a friend, or so it seemed.

Now with a few seconds left to live he watched his entire life flash before his eyes. Images of losing his parents, the Lylat wars, Falco's first departure, Saving Sauria and Krystal, the Aparoid wars, Anglars, and everything in between. Each memory had a place in his heart, and he would take these memories with him, no one could steal those. He hung his head, accepting his fate.

"Krystal… I'm sorry I couldn't be there." He whispered.

"Fire!"

All at once the squad released their charged shots, hitting him with precise accuracy. The blows didn't hurt as bad as he thought. A smile slowly formed on his lips as his vision blurred. _'Now I can truly be free.'_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fox woke suddenly, sitting up in his bed. His body shaking and covered in sweat. It was the same dream he had been having since the end of the Anglar war. With his team still unstable as it was before he asked them to help. He feared that it would fall apart again, if not for the constant missions from Peppy.

Fox looked over at his clock, the clock flashed 5:29 AM, he counted down from ten in his head and hit the snooze button as his alarm went off. He threw the covers off himself and hopped into the shower, attempting to wash away the memory of his dream, but the more he scrubbed, the more he thought about it.

Why did he recognize the voice that ordered the squad? Why was he sentence to death by firing squad? And the question that last entered his mind as he left the shower, feeling clean but barely refreshed. "Why did I apologize to Krystal? Why am I not with her in the first place?" All these questions and more floated in his head, he continued with his morning routine, ignoring them for now. He had a ship to run, and missions wouldn't complete themselves.

Before he left he walked back to his bed, sitting on the side of it. He slowly moved a hand up the length of the bed, feeling the soft comforter under his fingers. "Krystal, time for you to get up." He kissed her forehead before standing back up. He smiled at her, watching her stretch and slowly stand up next to him. "Morning."

"Good morning." Krystal replied sleepily, feeling the effects of last night. "What you want to eat?"

"It's Amanda's turn to cook." Fox reminded her, Krystal sighed in relief. "Didn't even have anything planned huh?"

Krystal giggled. "Well I did, but you kinda took over on my 'to do' list." She walked towards the bathroom. "You should get up to the bridge and see what Peppy has for us to do, wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Fox nodded, he moved to hug her before he left, enjoying their time alone before they kept to the rules they put in place. Business and pleasure separate.

The sound of his boots hitting the floor was his only company as he walked to the bridge, the ship slowly coming to life. The lights in the hallway grew brighter simulating daylight. A feature Slippy added in order to help Amanda adjust to life on a ship.

Once he took his seat, Fox brought up the laptop and began overlooking the ship's status. Everything showed up green, with a few minor things that could easily be repaired, he sent the list to Slippy's wrist com before patching into the Cornerian Military channel. A few reports were being played as he waited for General Peppy to reach him, most of them were reporting low activity, or nothing new at all. One reported a sighting of the Great Fox, saying that mercenary's shouldn't get priority status just because they were on a name to name basis with the General. Fox growled at the comment. Young officers never knew the trials he'd gone through in the name of peace.

Peppy's face appeared before him on a drop down screen. Fox couldn't help but chuckle at his old friend; he had never been one for uniforms. Peppy's serious look unnerved him a little, normally the mission assignments were a chance for them to reminisce about times of old.

"Fox, we've been told a weapon's deal is going down on Fichina, I'm sending you to stop it."

"That sounds like something your military could deal with." Fox folded his arms; he was a little tired of the non-stop action. "Why is this so important?"

"Black Market deals are something I don't want the Cornerian military to get involved in, too many have been swept into those dark alleys, turning traitor, and selling our secrets." Peppy's voice held no reason for Fox to question him.

"I'm not normally one to argue, but we're short on hands here. You've put Falco on that solo mission to Zoness, Slippy just got back from an emergency repair job in Corneria, Amanda asked for some time off. The list goes on Peppy." Fox continued giving reasons in his head. It seemed like Peppy just didn't want to give them a break.

"Fox, I know I have been putting a large workload on you and the team, but only because I know you guys can handle it. This weapons deal simply cannot be handled by us. You and Krystal must get to Fichina as soon as possible." Peppy looked around and made sure no one could hear him. "I suspect that one of our own is involved with the deal; I'll send you all the info we have, but make sure only you and Krystal see it."

"Why all the secrecy?" Fox raised an eyebrow. "You should know we don't hide mission details here."

"Fox, please you and Krystal only. The rest of the team will be brief later, I can promise you that." Peppy forced a smile. "You have your orders."

Fox didn't respond. Peppy's image disappeared and the screen slid back into its position. "Rob set a course for Fichina, send the information packet to my room."

"Affirmative." Rob replied, entering command codes. Fox left the bridge, heading towards the kitchen, the smell of food cooking leading the way.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Morning everyone!" Slippy said as he set the table. Krystal sipped at her coffee, nodding at Slippy. "Fox get new missions from Peppy yet?"

"I certainly hope not!" Amanda called from the stove. "I barely seen you this whole week, I think you deserve a break!" Krystal giggled at her outburst, but understood where she was coming from.

"Part of the job hon, sorry." Slippy went back to help Amanda finish up the food.

"I don't care if the world ends alright? I want some time with my Fiancé, is that too much to ask?"

Krystal tried to tune out the beginning of the fight, focusing her telepathy on Fox; his mind was normally calm in the mornings, in turn relaxing her own. Today was different, his thoughts were hidden, he was hiding something, and it bothered him. 'Some new mission I bet, maybe one he didn't want to take…' She decided it could wait till the briefing and continued sipping at her coffee.

Fox entered the kitchen, already exhausted. He had debated telling Slippy and Amanda the mission against Peppy's orders; he weighed the pros and cons. If they knew then they could assist earlier if he or Krystal needed help, but Peppy suspected that someone in the military was a part of this deal. And Slippy did just come back from Corneria.

"Fox? Anyone in there?" Slippy said for a third time, causing Fox to snap out of his stare. Fox shook his head and looked at Slippy. "You want three or four?"

Fox looked at the plate full of pancakes, his mouth watering at the sight. "Four, defiantly four." He sat down beside Krystal, taking the offered coffee and sipping at it.

Krystal leaned her head on his shoulder. "What's up?" Fox wrapped an arm around her, enjoying the feel of her clean fur.

"I'll tell you later, when the mission info gets here, Peppy wanted us to see it." Fox took the plates that Slippy handed him, giving the smaller stack to Krystal.

Once Amanda and Slippy sat down, they ate their meal in a happy silence. Once they finished Fox took their plates to the sink and washed them off.

"So Fox, what Peppy have for us today?" Slippy asked. Fox froze; he was hoping they wouldn't ask until much later.

"Uh, nothing, he had a mission he was going to give us but he figured that the military could handle it. All he wants us to do is wait for orders above Fichina." Fox added some nervous laughter, paying way too much attention to the dishes.

"Fichina huh?" Slippy eyed Fox suspiciously, before standing up to leave. "Good thing we don't actually have to go down there then eh?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah, its frigging cold down there! Oh yeah, I put a list of minor repairs to your wrist com; nothing too serious so take your time with 'em."

"Copy that! Amanda, wanna help me with these?" Slippy waited for his fiancé to take his arm before leading her to their room to collect his tools.

Krystal came up behind Fox, hugging him. "So, what is it we have to do?"

Fox put the last dish on the dish rack. "The briefing should be in our room now; Fichina is about a three hour flight from here. Peppy said for us to get there asap." Fox turned around and completed the hug. "I thought after we defeated the Anglars Lylat would be at peace. Now it seems that it's more violent than ever."

"Peace is a fragile thing it seems." Krystal took his hand in hers. "No matter how many times we have to fight for it, someone is willing to break it."

"How many times can it be broken before the pieces won't fit together again?" Fox questioned. He had a feeling, a bad one at that. _'How many more times can I be there to save Lylat?'_ Fox had a feeling that this might be his final mission, either he lived through it or died trying. He tried to shake the uncomfortable thought out of his mind, having enough things to worry about already. He decided that he would have to talk to Krystal about it after; she always knew what to say.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda looked on as Slippy fixed a speaker in the common room, not really paying attention. She was thinking of what Fox had said, did they really have to wait over Fichina just to receive orders? She wasn't sure what to think. Slippy seemed calm, but she had her doubts. Something told her that Fox wasn't quite on the same page as them. She might not have been with the team as long as everyone else but she knew if a mission was involved no one would keep anything to themselves, be it a battle formation, or a simple guess as to what to expect.

"Could you hand me some wire cutters please?" Slippy broke her train of thought, she handed him the cutters. "You would have normally told me a quicker way to do this by now hon." He joked, pulling back the plastic surrounding the wire. "What's up?"

"Did Fox seem… weird to you this morning?" Amanda couldn't hold in the question any longer, she needed to get it out.

"Fox is always weird in the morning, not so much now that Krystal back with him." Slippy rubbed his chin, thinking the question through a little more.

"I mean weirder than normal." Amanda continued before he could respond. "I mean, we're almost in the middle of Lylat so that any mission Peppy would give us we can respond in a timely manner, if anything we should be heading to Zoness to assist Falco."

Slippy nodded. "I've known Fox for many years, if he says we have to wait over Fichina then that's what Peppy ordered him to do. He never keeps mission details a secret."

"I want to believe you. But it feels like he's hiding something." Amanda dropped the subject for now, but with the thought bouncing around in her head; it would only be a matter of time before she asked it more directly.


	2. Chapter 2

_'No, no more dreams!' Fox slowly opened his eyes, quickly wishing he hadn't._

_The scene before Fox nearly made him vomit. The ground was covered in bodies, blood from so many innocent victims flowed down either side of the hill he stood on. The smell was unbearable, Fox looked away from the faces, they cried out to him, a low wail, reaching out for his help._

_"Get off of me!" He yelled, kicking away the hands. He tried to run, tried to escape the hands that grew large enough to consume him. Fox was tripped by a foot causing him to fall and roll down the hill. Once he finally stopped moving he picked himself up. He looked back at the hill he just fell down his jaw dropped at the sight. The entire hill was made of bodies. Fox shut his eyes but the image burned into his memory; he cradled his head in his hands. "What the fuck is going on here?"_

_"You did this."_

_Fox turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, not a single living person could be seen._

_"You did this." It repeated. "Yet you can't understand why."_

_"I didn't do this!" Fox yelled he looked down at the ground; the blood had caught up to him. He looked at his hands, they too had blood but it didn't belong to him. "This isn't something I could live with."_

_"Which is why you're dead." A figure appeared in front of him, garbed in a simple black robe. "Or at least you will be." Fox stared at the figure in disbelieve, a sudden anger flowing within him, he charged at the cloaked person, punching them so hard he went right through their stomach._

_"I don't kill for the pleasure, I kill to keep those I love safe." A strong gust of wind blew past them; the hood of the cloak was blown off the person's face. "No…"_

_Krystal now looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "How could you?"_

_"KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled, cursing himself._

_He had just killed his love; he felt his heart die with her._

_"How can you trust someone? How can you truly believe that they always have your best interests in mind? Love makes us blind, makes us put everything else second. Love is so easily shattered it seems, by mundane things."_

_"You are wrong." Fox whispered, his tears hitting Krystal's fur. "It's one of the most powerful forces ever."_

_He heard the voice laugh. "We will see how long your love will last." The voice left Fox to grieve his mate's passing, the river of blood slowly drowning them._  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Fox awoke he panicked until reality set in. He was shaking and his breathing was labored. He tried to focus, tried to think of something other than the dream. The room began to spin. He couldn't remember when or where he fell asleep. His mind called out for help. A door near him opened quickly. Fox tried to see who was coming to his rescue, but quickly realized who it was.

"Breath Fox. Focus on me, slow your thoughts." Krystal's instructions helped Fox calm his mind. She hugged him tight, rubbing her hand up and down his back. Fox's breath finally returned to normal, he managed to focus on her eyes, slowing the spin until everything stopped. "You want to talk about it? Or do you want me to see it for myself?"

Fox rested his head on hers. "I need to talk to someone about it, if these dreams keep up I'll never get back to sleep."

Krystal took the opportunity, and created a link to his mind. The visions worried her; it was like he was having dreams that belonged to a darker person. Krystal pulled out of his mind, feeling Fox's arms around her.

"I don't even know why… Why am I having dreams like this? First betrayal, now revenge?"

Krystal pondered the situation. "Peppy has been working us harder than ever. Maybe it's just all the recent stress? I mean, on top of your normal stress. I really don't know why you are dreaming the things you are, but these images aren't yours. It's almost like you're having someone else's dreams."

"But… if they aren't my dreams, whose are they? And why am I having them?" Fox thought about it for a few minutes but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"I wish there was more I could do to help." Krystal kissed him quickly.

"Do that one more time, a little bit longer, and you'll be doing more than enough." Fox felt her lips on his once again; it erased all his thoughts, leaving only her in his mind. They broke after a few minutes, feeling better than before. "Are we over Fichina yet?"

"Twenty minutes out." Krystal got up off Fox, pulling him up with her. "Did we even get the briefing?"

"I thought we went to our room to get it." Fox scratched his head. Krystal giggled, blushing slightly. "We did go to our room… right?"

"Yes, but we may have gotten side tracked." Krystal watched the memory come flying back into Fox's mind; a sly smile broke his distant look. "We'd better go read up on it huh?" She led Fox to a hologram in their room and opened the information packet.

"Target: Cornerian Army Sergeant know by his alias Raji." The small data sheet turned into a hologram, a figure of Raji now stood before them. The computer continued. "Reason: Target is believed to be a part of a weapons smuggling deal on the planet Fichina. Location of the deal is 14 miles east of the Climate Control Center, this area is highly dangerous as the control center's shield has been reduced due to sabotage, mechanics have been sent, but progress is slow. You may now ask questions, afterwards this machine will print out all known information about this current mission."

 _'Sabotage? What else is Peppy hiding from us?'_ Fox didn't like how this mission sounded. "What day is the deal set for?"

"Searching… Unknown."

Fox laughed. "Well isn't that just great. Alright, is targeted wanted dead or Alive?"

"Searching… User must use their own discretion, Payment on successfully acquiring the illegal weapons regardless of casualties."

Krystal eyed the picture suspiciously. "That doesn't sound like something Peppy would say."

"Searching… General Peppy didn't record instructions for this mission… Critical system error! Emergency shutdown!" The screen faded, leaving the two foxes to stare at each other.

"I don't like this at all." Krystal walked to the window, Fichina growing larger in the distance. "I think we should call Peppy back, get him to confirm this."

Fox nodded and patched into the Cornerian army channel on his wrist com, he waited for the news to start, but static was his only answer. "Fucking hell. Something big is going down, that network is never supposed to be down… ever."

"Slippy got back yesterday, maybe he knows something." Krystal sat down on their bed; she looked up at Fox, noticing something behind his head. Intrigued by the new object she walked over and pulled it off the wall. "Fox."

Fox walked over to her, looking at her find. It was a model of an Arwing, it looked like it was made out of metal, yet weighed a little more than paper. "I don't remember this being in here." Fox was impressed by the attention to detail whoever made this had put into it. He noticed something about the canopy that got his attention. He took it from Krystal and walked to the desk, turning on the lamplight to help him see some finer details. "Fuck…"

"What? What is it?" Krystal looked where Fox was pointing, barely seeing something that didn't mix with the background.

"It's a camera." Fox quickly crushed the Arwing, revealing a small, pen sized camera, which he promptly snapped in half. "Someone's been watching us." Fox brought Krystal closer to him, looking around for more possible hidden cameras. "Take off your wrist com." Krystal did as instructed, handing him her com unit. "This team has a sever lack of trust, I'm calling a team meeting once we get back from Fichina, and I'm putting this issue to rest." Fox dropped their wrist comms on the floor, crushing them under his feet.

"What about Slippy? We should still ask him about Corneria." Krystal heard someone's thoughts as they got closer to them. "Speak of the devil." She moved to open the door but was stopped.

"Wait until lunch. Read his mind when he's too involved in his food." Fox didn't like his plan. "For all we know he's in on it."

"You can say that about a childhood friend?" Krystal said in disbelief.

"You'll be able to prove he is innocent; I just want to make sure the four of us are all on the same side before I brief them. I hate accusing him, but if Corneria isn't responding and he just came from there-" Fox didn't continue. Krystal could feel his heart being torn.

"I guess, this way, he won't be able to lie." Krystal sat back down on the bed, Fox following her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you do this." Fox whispered he lifted her into his lap, kissing her neck. "I love you."

Krystal snuggled into his chest. "I love you too."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir!"

"Yes Corporal?"

"Camera four is down sir. The info package was opened, not sure if we had enough time to hack into their network."

"It was open long enough, How soon can we have the robot under our control?"

"A day, it uses old code sir, only one of our engineers knows it."

"Fine, send for me if anything interesting happens."

"Yes sir."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mmm, smells good honey!" Amanda said as she walked into the kitchen. Slippy smiled at her as he finished dishing out the lunch he had prepared. Amanda took the offered bowl of soup and sat at the table. "Fox and Krystal are a little late huh?"

"Well I think they got distracted... by each other." Slippy laughed taking a bowl for himself and sitting down next to her. "I'd call them, but their wrist comms aren't working right or something, not even getting a signal from them."

"You put tracking signal's in their comms?" Amanda eyed Slippy suspiciously. "Why?"

"I put one in every ones, just in case one of us get captured or we have to eject during flight, makes it easier to find each other." Slippy put a spoonful of soup up to his lips. "Wouldn't want anyone to go missing now would we?"

Amanda looked down at her soup. "No, I suppose not." She ate her soup, wondering to herself why Slippy would install a tracking device on the team's comms, didn't the Great Fox already do that?

"Hey guys." Krystal smiled at the two amphibians, she grabbed the two remaining bowls and set them on the opposite side of Slippy and Amanda. Fox walked in shortly after, taking his seat next to Krystal.

"You guys notice the military channel went down?" Amanda asked as Fox sat down. Fox looked at Krystal, who looked back.

"Yeah, we did. It's really bad when that channel goes down." Fox watched Slippy eat, he was clearly way too into his soup to even notice that Krystal and himself had even arrived yet. _'Now would be the perfect time to delve into his memories. God I really hope he isn't a part of whatever is going on.'_

Krystal nodded slightly. _'You keep Amanda talking, I can't afford to be distracted while in someone's mind. I was never trained on how to do this properly so it could take me a bit to find what we need.'_

"What do you think could be going on?" Amanda picked up her barely touched soup emptied it down the sink before returning to the table. "Has Peppy been able to contact us?"

"I don't really know what's up over there. Could be a internal affairs issue, could be someone just upgrading the network." Fox scratched his chin. "Peppy would have at least given us a head's up if it was nothing major... but he has been getting forgetful in his old age." They shared a small laugh, allowing silence to fill the room.

"What do you think Slippy, Krystal?" Slippy stood up quickly, taking his empty bowl to the sink and walking to the door.

"I don't think this is the place to discuss that." With that he walked out, leaving the remaining three crew member's speechless.

"I wonder what's got into him?" Amanda excused herself and chased after Slippy.

Krystal opened her eyes, finally beginning to eat her followed suit, waiting until he was sure Amanda was out of earshot. "So?"

"He's hiding something, that much I know. I wasn't in there long enough to find out what." Krystal felt Fox's heart drop.

"So, he is in on it then?" Fox clenched his fist. "We'll have to but him in the brig. Fuck, I really don't want to do this."

"I don't think he was in on it Fox." Krystal looped her arm around his, resting her hand on top of his. "His thoughts, they weren't harmful. It's like he's trying to protect them from us, and us from them. He saw something in Corneria alright, but it scared him enough to want to keep us safe."

"Still, we'll need to know what he knows... Trust around here is scarce. He should be able to tell us anything." Fox finished his soup, moving his hand to entwine with Krystal's. "If he doesn't want to tell us, then I'll have to do the only thing to keep you and Amanda safe." Krystal squeezed his hand.

"I'll get Rob to send him to our room then, it's the only place we know there isn't a hidden camera for sure." Fox nodded and stood up.

"I'll go to the armory and get some bindings, could you get Rob to scan the ship for more cameras as well? Minus the ones we use for security that is." Krystal pulled him into a hug before they both left the kitchen and headed separate ways.

"Slippy! Slippy wait up!" Amanda yelled as she finally caught up to her husband-to-be. Slippy didn't turn to look at her, flinching at her touch. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh nothings wrong Amanda. Nothing at all." Slippy lied, beginning to walk again. He felt Amanda grab his shoulder and stopped again.

"No, something is clearly wrong, Or else you wouldn't have walked out of the kitchen like that." She forced Slippy to turn around, his eyes glued to the floor. "Talk to me."

"Not here. Something bad will happen if we talk here." Slippy looked around them, searching for something. Amanda looked around, trying to figure out what he was staring at. "I want you, Fox and Krystal to come to our room in ten minutes ok?"

"Alright... but why?" Slippy was about to say something but was interrupted by Rob's monotone voice.

"Slippy, report to Fox's quarters, immediately."

Slippy sighed and grabbed Amanda's hand. "Well, I guess I'll tell them there. I hope nothing new has been added to their room..."

Amanda wanted to question Slippy on that but let it go figuring Slippy would explain what he meant by that there. Slippy pulled Amanda to Fox and Krystal's room, his head twisted from side to side. He was happy to finally reveal info to the team, but he hoped that they wouldn't kill them once they heard what he had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Slippy took a breath before knocking on the door to Fox and Krystal's room. He was beyond nervous though he had no real reason to be. Once everyone knew the truth he'd be off the hook and whoever he was defending would be safe, at least for the time being.

"Slippy?" Amanda said for the umpteenth time. Slippy finally looked back at her. "Are you gonna knock or what?" Slippy didn't respond, but did move to knock again.

"Must not have heard it." He whispered. He pulled Amanda back suddenly. "Don't touch that!" Amanda gave him a weird look. "I'll explain soon ok? Just trust me for now."

'You're certainly not making it easy to.' Amanda thought. She lend back against the wall. "What's taking them so long?"

As soon as Amanda asked, Krystal opened the door. "Slippy, Amanda. Come on in, Fox will be here shortly." The two toads walked into the room, Slippy looked around at all the pictures. "What are you looking for Slippy?"

"Nothing, or something… Not really important but." Slippy stopped as he saw the broken Arwing model. 'They found one in their room… That's not good at all.'

Krystal picked up the model and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Found what?"

"N-nothing!" Slippy squeaked, now even more nervous. _'This room is now the safest on the ship… Yes, maybe I can get away with this.'_

"You're acting weird Slip." Krystal sat down on her bed, staring a hole through the green toad. "I can hear your thoughts too."

"Starting without me?" Fox asked as he entered the room, bindings in hand. Slippy looked fearfully at Fox. "Now then, Slippy what the fuck is going on in Corneria?"

"I'm only going to tell you if you promise me you won't be angry with me." Slippy looked at Fox then Krystal. "I know I just came back from Corneria, but seriously there is nothing wrong there…" Slippy sighed heavily. "Fox do you remember in the Anglar Wars when I first came to help you?" Fox nodded. "Well, the main reason I came was to… install software into the Great Fox."

"On whose orders?" Fox snapped, clearly unhappy with where this was going.

"Are you absolutely sure this room doesn't have any cameras in it? There's one per room." Slippy didn't need an answer, he just wanted to be sure. Once both Krystal and Fox nodded he continued. "The Cornerian Army noticed that you were on your own fighting, so when you asked me to come over, Peppy asked me to put cameras in the Great Fox, you know how protective he is of us, especially you. He thought you'd do something stupid with Krystal going missing."

"So Peppy asked you to put cameras in every room? That's invasion of privacy. Besides now that the team is together we don't need that shit in here. Now that we all know cameras are in every fucking room that's just going to make us all paranoid." Fox sat down beside Krystal, who put an arm around him, mentally calming him down somewhat.

"Look Fox, we've all done things we aren't proud of ok?" Slippy turned to face Amanda. She looked up at him, then back to the floor. "Before I left to assist you, a different division of the Cornerian Army contacted me, and with you off on your own I took an assignment on behalf of Star Fox, what I didn't know is that they would but a tracker on me." Slippy punched the wall beside him. "They came in here and threatened me, they said if I didn't install these cameras they'd kill Amanda."

"So why wait until now to tell us?" Krystal scanned Slippy's mind, finding truth in what he said, but still something didn't feel quite right to her. "If this happened over a year ago, why hide this in your mind, it must have been eating at you all this time."

Slippy rubbed his head. "That's the thing; I'm not the only one who knows. They have this entire ship under surveillance, they've deemed Star Fox a threat and they are going to try and take us out… from the inside."

Fox stood up. "Turn around Slippy." Slippy slowly did as he was told. "This is for our security. Think of it as severe house arrest."

"By doing this you're only playing into their hands." Slippy warned. Fox continued placing the bindings on Slippy's wrists. "Do you really want to lose your team again?"

"Slippy, shut the fuck up." Amanda turned to leave, tears streaming down her face. "How could you lie to me?" Amanda ran out of the room, head in her hands.

"Familiar isn't it?" Slippy said loud enough so only Fox could hear. Fox growled, pushing Slippy roughly against the wall.

"Don't you ever speak of that again. That was between me and Krystal, and we've forgiven each other." Fox pulled him off the wall, leading him to the door.

"Are you sure about that? What if I told you Krystal was in on this? Could you still say you forgave her when she betrayed you with this and Star Wolf?" Slippy laughed. "I'm the most innocent person involved in this mess and yet you're arresting me. You should be locking yourself up Fox McCloud."

Fox turned to face Krystal; they would have to talk this over. He had to be sure she wasn't involved. _'I may have gone to Star Wolf, but I don't know anything about what Slippy is talking about.'_

 _'I know.'_ Fox thought back. 'But we should still talk about it. Just to be safe, we have to keep our trust of each other as strong as possible now.' He pushed Slippy outside his room. "I can't believe this shit. This team doesn't trust one another, not anymore it seems."

"This team always trusted one another, you'd have to. We've flown together, got each other's back, saved each other's lives. Seems once Krystal got on the team, that bond between brothers hasn't been as strong. Has Falco contacted us since he left, how do we know he hasn't gone solo again?" Slippy shook his head.

"You claim to know the bond between brothers then question Falco's loyalties? You think Krystal is the reason this team fell apart? As I recall both you and Falco left to pursue things outside of Star Fox, and I told you before I left that you were welcome back at anytime." Fox pushed Slippy into the elevator. "Krystal and I took some pretty dangerous missions before I forced off the team for her safety, a decision I regretted until the day she forgave me. Falco will contact us soon and if he gone solo, he'll tell us that too."

"So why now the sudden lack of trust, that has 'befallen' this team." Slippy walked out of the elevator, looking around the brig he had fixed hours before.

"You know, I could ask you the very same thing. Why do you think Peppy would want us to go to Fichina and keep it a secret from everyone?" Fox pushed Slippy into his cell, closing the door behind him.

"You think Peppy is still in charge?" Slippy began laughing. "Peppy hasn't been in charge since he became General, he's just a puppet for the higher ups in government."

"His voice still has some sway in Corneria." Fox folded his arms, glaring at Slippy.

"I wouldn't go to Fichina Fox, your faith in friends is sketchy enough now, and going there will only shatter it." Slippy sat down on the bench. "They will turn this ship against you. Even if you have no reason to trust me now, believe me, I am still your friend and I am on your side."

"Fox, We should get ready to go." Krystal said as she came out of the elevator, heading for the armory.

"Ok." Fox turned back to Slippy, sighing. "Slip, is Krys… you know?"

"No, she's not a part of it. She would have reacted differently when I implied she was." Slippy laid down on the bench, facing away from Fox. "You two, be careful. You are all each other have." Fox walked away from the cell, heading in the same direction Krystal went.

Slippy looked back, finally alone, he sat up looking at his new 'room'. "Could be worse." He thought out loud, he looked at the ceiling above him, almost instantly noticing the camera. "Let's give them a show." He smiled evilly at the camera, before pulling out one of his fusion cutters and began scratching the tiled floor."

Krystal grabbed a blaster from the gun rack, feeling arms encircle her waist and shoulder. Fox nipped the back of her neck, nuzzling it. "You did what you thought was right Fox."

"I know, but he's still our friend… I just wish we could go back to the way things were during the Aparoid war. Trust was never an issue then." Fox sighed.

"We'll always trust each other Fox; you don't have to worry about us. Let's concentrate on this mission, and then we'll go back to Corneria and find out what's really going on." Krystal turned around to finish the hug, resting her head on his chest.

"Incoming message from Falco." Rob blared over the PA. Fox pulled himself away from Krystal, kissing her quickly.

"I'll go see what bird brain wants, meet me in the hanger in ten." Fox grabbed an assault rifle and his sniper before heading to the bridge.'Wait…' he stopped suddenly, turning to face Krystal again. "What if he's in on it?"

"Then we should go." Krystal said turning on her heel. Fox followed her closely.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir?" The young engineer asked looking at his commanding officer, a mixture of nervousness and respect in his voice.

"At ease private. Give me an update." The commander looked down over his shoulder at the computer screen. The private pointed at his screen indicating a few dots on his radar.

"Two class II Arwings have are now heading to Fichina. It looks like the Great Fox has paid us a visit." A third dot appeared on screen. "Another ship is docking at the Great Fox as we speak. Scans confirm it's the Skyclaw. Other than that nothing has moved up there." The command patted his shoulder before departing. He walked calmly to the bridge, his men stopping to salute him as he passed. He stopped in the mess hall and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. He waved off the officer as they called for attention on deck.

"At ease, at ease." He walked back out of the mess hall with a new destination in mind.

"Commander!" The same private who had shown him the radar yelled. He gasped for breath as he stopped in front of him. "Commander, those Class II Arwings are being reported as stolen! General Peppy has ordered us to capture those now fleeing to Fichina. Orders sir?"

"General Peppy reported them stolen?" He grabbed the closest soldier. "Send a message downstairs. I want my Landmaster ready when I get there! After all, we owe Star Fox a favor. They did fix our Climate Control Center."

"Yes Commander Grey!" The soldier hurried away from Bill Grey alerting a few more engineers to assist him. Bill downed his coffee in record time and walked quickly to the base hanger. 'Remember what we are doing.' A voice whispered to him in his mind, making him lower his head.'Once Peppy reports the stolen Arwings this whole plan goes into action. Your part is the beginning it is the most critical part. You understand right?' The bulldog sighed, he never understood why he had agreed to do this.

'First thing I get with the new promotion, a transfer this this frozen planet. The second?' Bill stopped, finding himself already at the Hangar. "No time to dwell on it now. Orders are orders."

And Commander Bill Grey never disobeyed orders.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey everybody, guess who's back?!" Falco yelled as he entered the bridge. The avian quickly noticed the lack of fanfare - or any noise for that matter - and opened his eyes. The only one present was Rob; who seemed to be undergoing updates and was powered down. "Okay, what the hell?"

"Falco! Hi, when did you get back?!" Amanda watched Falco turn to her, his trademark grin back on his face.

"Why just now Amanda, and you are the lucky person that gets to tell me where the hell everybody is!" Falco noticed Amanda's head droop as she motioned him to follow. "What's up? It's like I told you Foxie disbanded the team!"

"It's begun Falco." Amanda stated, leading Falco to the brig. "Fox put Slippy in the holding cell."

"Shit." Falco punched the heavy door. The fresh sting of pain was nothing compared to the last few weeks. "I knew this was why I got called back. C'mon let's get him out of there." He pulled open the door wishing he had dented it. "Slippy wake up we gotta get things moving." The avian began to rub his hand as Amanda quickly unlocked Slippy's cell door.

The toad sat up on the bench. He then flipped off the security camera before walking out of his cell. "I've got a feeling that Krystal is out. So we'll have to take care of her too."

"What? No! We agreed to take Fox out. Just him. Even if none of us wanted to do it." Amanda shook her head, she glanced from Falco to Slippy. "Why did we even agree to this?"

"We all knew what we were agreeing to Amanda. Fox dies by our hands or our dirty laundry gets hung out to dry. All of it." Falco couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "You think I want to kill my best friend? You think anyone wants to do this?"

Amanda opened her mouth to reply but stopped; there was no sense in arguing. Not when they had a plan to follow. The three of them stood in awkward silence.

Slippy shuffled his feet looking up at Falco. "Fox wouldn't mind saving Lylat once more. Plus I think Krystal would be willing to die with him, no questions asked."

The avian scoffed at Slippy's calm tone."C'mon, let's get this done. Rob is being updated now." Falco turned to leave.

"Updated? By who? We never gave him an update order." Slippy's eyes widened, all three looked at each other before running back to the bridge.

"We're going to have to unplug and reboot, let's hope we won't have to do it forcefully." Amanda yelled cursing whoever had the guts to hack Star Fox's AI.

Falco got there first, rushing to Rob and looking for a master reset switch. Slippy came in with Amanda seconds later. Slippy pushed Falco out of the way and pressed the emergency reset button on Rob's neck.

"Emergency reset failed! Administrative passwords required!" Rob's monotone voice barked. Slippy swore under his breath ripping open Rob's circuit board, pulling out the power supply powering Rob down immediately.

"Let's hope he reboots in an hour. Otherwise it's a six hour repair. We'll run some diagnostics." Amanda sighed going to get her tools. "Falco, you'd better let him know it's in motion."

"That's the least of my worries right now. Without Rob this ship is useless in a firefight." Falco sat down at Fox's command chair, the vulpine's laptop automatically adjusted to Falco's reach. After typing in his override password he was connected to the CDF. "Sir." Falco spat. "It has begun."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We'll land near the CCC and borrow some Landmaster's from the locals." Fox said feeling the G-diffuser adjust as they hit the atmosphere.

"Copy that. Should we give them a heads up or just take the keys and run?" Krystal asked with a giggle.

"I think they know we're here. I'm almost expecting a welcome party." Fox chuckled watching Fichina's surface slowly grow bigger. "Poor Bill got stationed here right after his promotion!" They shared a laugh before they settled back into silence.

'If only you really knew why.' Krystal thought before landing beside the Climate Control Center. Fox noticed that a Landmaster was already waiting for them outside. Suddenly it's gun locked on his Arwing.

"Hold your fire! We aren't hostiles." Fox powered down his Arwing with Krystal doing the same seconds after him."See? We aren't dangerous!"

"You are however, under arrest." The soldier replied aiming his turret on Krystal's arwing. "These two Arwings have been reported stolen. Now get out of those fighters slowly! Unless you want to get burned out of there!"

"Whoa, calm down soldier. I'm Fox McCloud, and this is Krystal. We're part of the Star Fox team this isn't a joke." Fox jumped out of his ship - mentally praising their new thermo suits - before raising his hands as he walked towards the Landmaster. He heard Krystal's footsteps get closer and opened his mind to hers. 'Stolen Arwings? How the hell did we steal our own Arwings?'

'I don't know.' Krystal thoughts felt like light breezes in his mind. The vixen switched to the mind of the soldier. Hammering her thoughts into his unprepared brain. 'Stand down. Commander Grey knows we are here. And what to do.'

Unable to focus due to Krystal's assault on his mind, the soldier powered down his turret. "Sorry! I must have read the reports wrong! Getting late into my shift and the snow does like to play tricks on your mind."

Fox nodded uneasily. "We need to borrow one of your Landmasters. General Peppy's orders if that speeds things up. Could you get it be beamed to us please?"

"Wilco, hang tight." The driver switched to chat with the base, leaving Fox and Krystal to their thoughts.

Krystal heard Fox questioning what happened and why she seemed so blase. She sighed knowing full well what was going to happen. However she was his only support at this time until Peppy helped them escape. From there they would life their lives, away from everyone and everything else. Finally enjoy their lives as well as they deserved. Away from the media, politics, drama, and of course the military.

That was the plan anyway for now she had to help Fox survive. Those dreams he was getting were scaring her because she got them as well. 'When dreams aren't mine and I can accept that even while I'm asleep. But Fox can't he isn't used to someone trying to pollute his dreams. He's affected because he's mentally connected to me.' Even though Krystal had never found out the truth of what happened to her planet. She never gave up on finding out what happened. Her telepathy, as unrefined as hers was still spiked enough to affect Fox. She cursed the man she held responsible. He was the cause of Fox's dreams. 'We'll have a few days before-' Krystal shuddered at her thought. A part of a plan she wanted nothing to do with. 'No, this wont happen, I won't let it. Fox doesn't deserve to die for our mistake.'

"Krystal?" Fox repeated for seemingly the hundredth time. Krystal looked over at him, quickly covering up her worry with a smile. "Finally, you got lost in a trance there? Cold weather freeze your mind?"

"Not quite. But I'd worry about something else that gets affected by cold Fox." Krystal's smiled widened as they shared a laugh.

A dark blue light appeared before them before a CDF Landmaster took shape in front of them. The Landmaster tank was standard issue to most Cornerian military bases now; but it was still years behind what Star Fox had. Still, it suited the military's needs and had been mass produced under Beltino Toad's watchful eyes. Fox hopped up and opened the canopy and got into the driver's seat. He waited for Krystal to get in behind him squeezing close due to lack of space. Not that either party was complaining.

"All systems green. Fichina base this is Fox McCloud." Fox began turning the tank around to face west. "Starting our mission. We clear to head out?"

"McCloud, this is Commander Grey. You're clear old buddy! And hey you owe me a beer if, err once you get back ok?" Bill's face looked around, once he spotted Krystal he nodded at her. Krystal closed her eyes and sighed and shook her head.

'I can't do this Bill. I'm not going to abandon him. I'm sorry.' Bill's smile fell from his face.

"Don't worry Bill, we aren't going to bug you for too long. You won't even know we're here." Fox took off towards his target. "And for the record, you owe me two beers for Katina." Fox chuckled before he cut the link to the base. The Landmaster roared to life, spitting snow behind it as Fox guided them towards their target.

There had been a few concerned voices talking to each other soon after Fox and Krystal's Landmaster disappeared off of their radar. But it was nearly five minutes before anyone dared speak to Bill.

"Commander Grey" The bulldog glanced at the Master Corporal addressing him. "Fox McCloud is the primary target! Why let him leave?" Bill saw part of himself in the husky standing beside him.

Bill watched the screen as the tank disappeared behind the blanket of snow. "Because Master Corporal." He walked away from the control room. "This mission has taken a turn for the worse."

"How's that sir?"

"Krystal has gone AWOL. Deactivate that time bomb on board. Phase one is complete failure." Bill looked out in the direction of the Landmaster once more. "I'll notify the higher ups but continue tracking them. He'll want us to make sure they don't leave this planet alive."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness. It was all Peppy knew since he'd gone into work this morning. Was it still morning? Or the same day of the week? He didn't know. All he could tell was that he was handcuffed to a heavy metal table.

He jumped as new harsh sounds began to play out of what he assumed was a digital recorder. The static and feedback clipped for a few seconds before he heard a familiar voice:

_"How many times do I have to explain this to you General?" Peppy paced back and forth behind his desk, his face wrinkled with stress and sadness._

_"At least once more. Fox McCloud doesn't deserve to die! He's been loyal to Corneria and all that follow her since the Lylat Wars ten years ago! But last week you come barging in here with 'proof' of him dealing with everything he has been committing to destroy!" Peppy sat down in his chair opened a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. "I refuse to send him on a mission to Fichina. We have a strong enough detachment there as it is. I'd rather have them take some time off."_

_"General Peppy, when will you learn? Who signs your paychecks? Who pays for this whole outfit?"_

_Peppy glared at his visitor. "Certainly not you. Don't think you can come in here and threaten me, boy. I've scouted more planets in this galaxy, and saved countless lives all in the name of peace, and barely saw a cent. So threaten my paycheck all you want. But I know for a fact that our president will not be happy to hear that you harassed his general."_

_"He is not my president, he's just a stepping stone. Just like all those other hard working nine to five sons of bitches over there."_

_Peppy set his now empty glass on the table. "You see this?" Peppy grabbed a folder from his desk. "It's a list of people that have worked their asses off. Understand? They earned what they got. Not a single one of them had to brown nose their way to the top. Not one person even thought they'd need to rent a limo to and from dinner." Peppy chuckled as his visitor was taken aback, growling at him. "Do your homework just like we do, I am not signing an order for Fox to go to Fichina. Mot unless it comes from the president himself."_

The click of the recording stopping echoed through the empty room. Footsteps soon followed. Snappy Peppy out of his memories. A hologram turned on in front of Peppy. The light temporarily blinded him followed by the sting of his eyes adjusting to the screen.

_"Though the tragic deaths of both the president and the vice-president have shocked the city, Secretary of Defense Jack Beriul, has taken over as interim president until such a time as we can campaign for a new one."_

The station changed. _"Star Fox's own mechanic Slippy Toad will be hosting a Tinkering session today at the Cornerian mall all are welcome!"_

Another new channel. _"Falco, the hot-headed ace pilot of the Star Fox team, is he headed for solo acts once again?" The hologram shut off and one by one rows of light began to turn on._

The recording started again. _"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ARREST HER JACK?! LET KATT GO!"_ Falco voice sounded like a mixture of hysteria and rage. Peppy shook his head before he heard clicks of two buttons.

Pause; due to moment of silence. And that garbled voice surely meant fast forward. _"OK, OK I'LL HELP! JUST STOP HURTING AMANDA!"_ Slippy's voice yelled.

"You're forgetting one." Peppy coughed, his breathing laboured. "And I doubt she'd ever-" Peppy was hit by a strong blow to his abdomen effectively silencing him. The holoscreen appeared again just as the final light turned on.

 _"Here we have Krystal from the Star Fox team with Fox McCloud. The two were spotted getting cozy at a downtown restaurant. Are her and McCloud getting back together after their horrible break up during the Anglar wars?"_ Then the tape recorder began to fast forward again.

 _"He betrayed us Blue. And he kicked you off the team. How could you run back to him?"_ The voice belonged to Falco. _"Running with Star Wolf must have shown you the darker side of being a merc. Think of it as our last job. The paycheck is enough to start a new life."_

 _"Krystal, I know that you love him. But you've seen what he's got on everyone. Fox would understand, it's for the greater good."_ Slippy's voice sounded - indifferent - something that didn't sit quite right with Peppy. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Krystal begin to sob.

_"I... How could you even think to agree with this? I love him, we've talked about what happened before the war. And we made up things are getting back to normal. I can't do this to him. No matter how much money you throw at me!"_

"Perhaps I can persuade you." A new voice, Jack Beriul's echoed as he repeated what he said on the tape to Peppy. _"I have information regarding your planet's destruction. Info that Fox had easy access to. Although he never made an attempt to get it."_

 _"You're lying!"_ Krystal yelled, Jack laughed evilly, footsteps could be heard, along with mumbling from Falco. _"Fox and I spent months looking for anything on Cerinia!"_

 _"You're a telepath Krystal, read my mind. See if I'm lying or if your love is blinding you?"_ The voices were fast forwarded again. _"Are you in then?"_

There was a pregnant pause.

_"Yes..."_

Peppy looked up, his sight finally returned, he attempted to move his arms, but found them bound behind him. He looked up to see another holoscreen in the far corner; white noise being his only company. "Falco, Slippy and Amanda. They all agreed to what I couldn't, Even Krystal did, but why?"

"Oh it wasn't as hard to break them as you might think." A hand rested on Peppy's shoulder. "And neither will you, for you see you are already too late. Now Pep - do you mind if call you Pep?" Peppy growled but stayed still, not wanting to receive another punch. "Good. Now Star Fox has already been sent out Those messages were from nearly a year ago."

"No! They are a team!" Peppy struggled against his bounds, a second punch connected with his cheekbone knocking him to the floor.

"Correction they were a team. Star Fox never should have gotten back together, Now I'm making sure it'll never be put back together again. The Star Fox team will end beside you're the one who sent them there!" Peppy gasped, he knew for a fact he never signed that order! Jack chuckled. "Well, maybe a hologram of you."

Peppy watched as Jack began walking away from him, standing beside the nearest holoscreen. "Now then I shall see you later General Hare. I have presidential matters to attend to." Jack turned on his heel and snapped his fingers. The lights in the room instantly went out leaving the room in darkness.

Peppy felt a tear roll down his face, reality of the situation setting in. 'I couldn't save James and now I can't save his son.' Peppy slowly sat himself back up with nothing but the silence and fading echoes of laughter to keep him company. _'Krystal...you said you would keep him safe.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Jack grinned as he walked towards his office; nothing seemed to ruin his mood. General Hare had just been shown that he was very much alone, with his failing allegiance to Fox McCloud. Now he had everything he needed to truly crush the famous leader of Star Fox. Jack sat down at his desk, a collection of papers and notes surround his computer. Three messages were blinking, indicating importance. Jack opened them all, listening to their contents.

"Sir, It has begun."

The message was from the new leader of Star Falco, Jack's grinned widened. The plan had been placed into motion, now the pieces of his puzzle where finally falling into place.

"Grey here, Fox and Krystal are on Fichina. Everything is going as planned, he will not leave alive."

Commander Grey had earned his promotion in every aspect. Jack knew their weaknesses, all of them, and he knew just how to exploit them enough to get them to see Fox as a threat, not a hero.

"Amanda here. Krystal has gone AWOL, we may have an additional body to deal with."

Jack growled at the news Krystal proved to be the hardest to convert. The love she had for Fox had been quite hard from him to beat,but nonetheless he had. Now that she had sided along with Fox she would have to die as well. "A shame, she had quite the aura about her, a nice body too." Jack sighed quickly getting over it. He had a plan in effect and now wasn't the time to delay.

"Mr. President?" A young female wolf asked drawing Jack's lustful eyes upon her. "Your eleven o'clock appointment is here." Jack made a hand motion for the wolf to bring his appointment in.

"Thank you Jackie." Jack watched Jackie leave with carnal hunger now lingering in his mind. "Ah Pepper what a surprise! I heard you weren't doing so well."

The old hound slowly walked towards the young president, extending his hand. "Barely kept together with prescription pills and alcohol." Pepper chuckled lightly. "I'm kidding of course. It just takes me a little longer to get around these days that's all."

"Remind me again as to why you made this appointment?" Jack said after shaking Pepper's hand.

Pepper grinned he knew real reason why he came here. It would give two of his agents enough time to relieve the guards stationed in new shift would then keep tabs on the place and find out why General Hare missed their daily call for the last few days. Pepper had sensed Jack Beriul was up to something, no one that young can be president and have clean laundry. "Just seeing how things are going with you. The transition didn't go over well publicly."

Jack's eyes squinted as he focused on Pepper. "Things are fine. The media like to think they've got sharp teeth. But we know better, don't we?" In his mind he knew something was up. "Thanks for asking."

"Well that's good to hear." Pepper walked to the desk with Jack, moving some papers around aimlessly. "Do you mind if I sit down? My legs are aching and it would be rude of me to sit before asked." Jack motioned for Pepper to sit he shuffled a few more papers before sitting down himself. "Now as a reminder. Even though I'm not an active General anymore I would still like to be considered a consultant for when Lylat is at war."

"But of course, you are one of the most decorated soldiers Corneria has ever seen! You're more than welcome to have your say on any mission the CDF handles." Jack kept glancing from Pepper to his computer. _'What is taking so long? I told them to send word for when General Hare agreed to my plan!'_ Jack stopped himself from laughing. _'Not that he has to agree. I'll just reprogram the hologram to say it for him. Thank you Mr. Toad!'_

"Mr. Beriul, I believe you are ignoring me." Pepper stated flatly. He knew he needed another five minutes before everything was ready. Jack looked back at Pepper, his face blank. "Some color would do your face wonders."

"Ok, look I have a very busy day scheduled and I would love to continue this but--" Jack moved to get up but Pepper stayed stilling down, his stare never leaving Jack's eyes.

"Sit the hell down." Pepper snapped. Jack quickly sat, not used to being yelled at by an officer. "You may not know this Beriul but I've been watching you. I know everything you've been doing, planning, and even thinking. I know what you want to do, and I'm telling you right now as long as I'm alive it won't happen."

"So you say. But I've dealt with you military types before and I know your weaknesses." Jack spat reaching for his hidden blaster. "What makes you think you will be any different?"

Pepper chuckled. "I'm not an active soldier." Pepper stood up and turned around heading to the door before he heard the buzz of a charging blaster. Pepper snapped his fingers instantly deactivating the laser. "Next time you try and hide your blaster find a better place." Smiling as he heard Jack growl in annoyance and throw his blaster to the ground. "Be seeing you."

"You're dead Pepper, YOU HEAR ME?!" Jack yelled to death ears as Pepper walked out of the office.

"Cancel his lunch appointment Jackie, he's not feeling well." Pepper waved to the receptionist before heading into the elevator smiling at his job well done. He waited until the doors closed before tapping his wrist comm. "Give me a sit-rep, where is Peppy?"

"Working on it sir will update asap!"

"Very well." Pepper walked out of the elevator as it hit his floor, his driver escorting him out to his car. "Get me back to my home and add some more security. I feel we've stirred up a swarm."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Is this the place?" Krystal asked through chattering teeth, it was clear that even with the climate control centre in full effect blizzards could still happen.

Fox took out the map, barely able to read it with his arms shivering so much. "I think so. Damn it why the hell did Bill give us the only Landmaster on Fichina without a working heater?"

Krystal knew the answer it was all a part of Jack's plan. Try as she might she couldn't bring herself to tell Fox what was happening. Those thoughts almost always clouded her mind and it kept her up at night. She felt by lying to him she was protecting both of them. _'In any case now isn't the best time to bring it up. Not when we'll need body heat to survive these nights.'_

"Well, let's get the tent set up, at least that has thermal linings to keep us warm, not to mention other things." Fox gave Krystal a toothy grin causing the vixen to playfully hit him.

"I'd say that we shouldn't during a mission but we are battling the elements out here." Krystal moved closer to Fox collapsing herself onto his back. "But we do have to get the tent set up and the tank into some camouflage.

"Yeah, yeah." Fox sighed, not really wanting to go out into the cold. "I bet it's warmer out there then it is in here."

Krystal giggled and pushing the canopy up a bit. Fox grabbed their supplies then helped Krystal open the snow covered canopy enough for them to get out. Krystal twisted the small LED disc just underneath the canopy making the Landmaster invisible minus a glowing red light that was only visible to the pilot visor. Krystal and Fox both put on their helmets. A green screen floating in front of their left eyes as the system started up. Fox pulled the tent up by its top, the poles snapping into position.

"Welcome to home for the next few days." The tent itself was average sized with a partition entryway for boots, weapons, and their winter suits. The inner room was for sleeping and everything else. They both got in and set up their air mattress. After they had everything set up Fox took their snipers and began taking his apart for cleaning. Krystal watched silently as Fox went through his rifle piece by piece. He looked somewhere between focused and bored as he set each new piece on a clean cloth.

Though she could clean her weapon as good as anyone watching Fox was like watching a black belt practice their martial arts. Her mind began to wander. How would Fox react? Would he understand? When would she tell him the truth? She shook her head and noticed Fox put his sniper down and pick up hers. He looked over to her his eyes locking on to hers.

Would they still be together afterwards?

"Want something to eat?" Krystal asked automatically, her mind now lost. Everything that she thought about led back to Fox and the secrets that she hid from him. There was no way she could lose him again. She fought against tears not wanting to give Fox reasons to question the legitimacy of this mission more than he already had.

"Come here." Fox whispered. Krystal moved closer to him feeling Fox pull her into his lap. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Krystal whispered back sighing contently as Fox kissed her neck. "Why?"

"You looked so distant. Actually you've been doing it a lot lately." Fox knew that 'nothing' always meant something was up. He may have not been a telepath but he could always sense when Krystal had something on her mind. "Talk to me Krys, what's going on?"

"Fox." Krystal rested her head on his chest. "I-I… I don't know how to say this, and I want to tell you. I just need a little more time to say it right. Please."

Fox tightened his grip around her. "Take all the time you need." Krystal felt tears falling down her cheeks; she sensed Fox's confusion. Now that he knew something wasn't right she'd have to be careful. Fox wasn't to know anything until they got off Fichina. "You can tell me anything Krys, no matter what."

 _'And that is why it's so hard.'_ Krystal thought wrapping her arms around her love. She felt Fox kiss her head before shutting her eyes. This mission had indeed gotten harder.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, it took us a while but I think we got the info on who just tried to hack into Rob's mainframe." Amanda wiped sweat from her brow .She tossed the wrench she used back into the toolbox. "Now we just got to reboot him and get his old service pack back."

Falco sat in Fox's chair, not feeling any comfort from the soft leather seat. "This is a stupid plan."

"Now you've come to reality." Slippy said as he handed Amanda the next wrench she needed. "Too late I guess but it's too late to stop now."

"I know why I accepted this Slippy. But now I'm not sure I can finish this." Falco sighed heavily. "Beriul knew how to get to me."

"He is a lot smarter than most people give him credit for; I mean how else would he have gotten to be secretary of defense at such a young age? He's got the system in his hands and he hasn't even hit twenty five." Slippy moved to Rob, plugging his circuits back in. "Imagine how he'll be at fifty!"

"He might be smart but he's alone. But he's in charge of Corneria so he's got a blank check to ensure we do our jobs. As much as I hate to say it, it's better we do it rather than someone else." Amanda put the tools back in the toolbox, walking towards Rob. "You can handle it from here Slip? I'll go make supper." She left before they could answer the doors to the bridge closing behind her.

"Damn it Slippy. He forced me sign up for this; no amount of money in the world would make me turn on McCloud." Falco huffed slamming his fist onto the armrest.

"Like I said, he's smarter than we gave him credit for. Besides we haven't heard from or seen Katt since the wars how do we know he didn't have her locked up somewhere?" Slippy heard Falco cry in rage.

"How dare that son of a bitch use my own heart against me?" Falco yelled bringing his arms around his legs sitting back in Fox' chair. "My best friend's life or my girl's future." He hung his head. "Wait who told-"

"Rob 64 active!" Rob blared his voice caused both Slippy and Falco to jump. However Rob's voice sounded a little different than normal. "Current location Great Fox. System reset complete."

"Great, Rob tell us who ordered the upload!" Slippy demanded. Rob remained silent for a couple seconds before blaring his response.

"User Slippy Toad unauthorized request. Fox McCloud must be present to process request." Rob began powering himself down. "Requesting data share file 10824. File received and downloaded."

"Damn it!" Slippy yelled as he began ripping off the newly replaced siding on Rob's body. He grabbed a screwdriver out of the toolbox. "Who the hell has control of Rob?"

"Might I ask what you are doing?"

"Uh Slip we've got an audience." Falco said pointing towards the hologram in front of them.

"Pepper?" Slippy stopped what he was doing his screwdriver dropping to the floor.

"Seems like you are messing around with stuff that doesn't belong to you. My advice? Stop it before Fox finds out. I don't think he'd would be too happy to know what you are doing to Rob. A piece of the ship James left him." Pepper's face turned to look at Rob. "Activate code 7104."

"Affirmative." Rob replied, the entire ship going on lockdown. "Emergency mode activated. Lockdown procedures in effect,"

"What the..?" Slippy watched in awe as other systems began shut down. "What did you do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just know this. We'll be watching." Pepper's face disappeared. leaving the two pilots wondering just what had happened and how Beriul would react.


	6. Chapter 6

_'I can't do this. Fox is my friend.'_ Bill thought as he paced the length of his office. Everything was going to shit. Jack had called him and forced a report out of him. He hated speaking with the wolf. Nothing the young wannabe President said sounded legit. "Why did I let him get to me? In the academy we were trained to never give into mind tricks. But he had so much information, and knew so many secrets."

"Bill, ya there buddy?" Bill looked over to the projection and sighed in relief as he saw Falco's face. "What's up?"

"Falco are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Bill watched the question hit Falco like a brick.

Falco turned away from the bulldog unable or unwilling to show emotion. "We can't think of it as right or wrong Bill. In fact it's best not to think about it at all. Fox would understand given the situation."

"But how can we be sure? And Krystal's gotta be dealt with now too! She'll sense us coming before we even have a chance." Bill slammed his fist down as he rested in his chair. "Fucking hell. No one deserves this kind of treatment; we should be helping Fox not planning to kill him!"

"Shh, Beriul might be listening in!" Falco rubbed his temples, the headache he had now was going to be nothing compared to the pain he would be haunted by. "Pepper seems to know a lot of what's going on as well. He reprogrammed Rob so that now we can't even get clearance to leave! The Great Fox is locked tight until Fox gets back."

Bill smirked. "Looks like my end of the plan is going to fail." Finally Bill had some solace; some small form of redemption in this twisted web of lies. He wouldn't feel as guilty knowing he let Fox escape death by his hands.

"You going to tell Beriul?" Falco asked wearing his trademark grin. Bill smirked and shrugged before he cut the feed. The bulldog had a new mission and he'd be damned if some punk light years away was going to stop him.

"Cadet Officer, get me a land master. I've got guests to check up on." Bill walked swiftly from his office. _'I may not be able to stop Beriul but delaying him will have to do.'_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Slippy! Get Rob unplugged, we're going to have to do a master reset. It should get him back to normal." Amanda said as she set some plates of food down beside the toad.

"Pepper's got full control of him, hon. Even if we did that they would have backups reloaded into him within seconds." Slippy threw a wrench across the room in anger. "Pepper thinks we're out to kill Fox. He'll get word to Peppy then…"

"Calm down." Falco growled narrowly dodging the second wrench. "And it's a good damn thing you've got horrible aim that could have hurt!"

"Fuck. You." Slippy spat, turning to the food and eating it half-heartedly. "You weren't here when I told Fox what Jack made me do."

Falco's jaw dropped. "You told Fox about what you installed?!" He covered his face with his palm. "Why not just fucking tell him who's got the best damn merc team in the galaxy planning on capturing and killing their leader!"

"Falco, seriously, shut up!" Amanda yelled, glaring daggers at the falcon. Falco threw up his hands in defense.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when Beriul finds out he's got a loose end." Falco stormed out of the bridge wishing he could escape the hell he was walking into.

"He's starting to crack." Amanda stated slowly munching at the food she prepared. "We should tell Jack." Slippy nodded. "That is, if Rob will let us."

"Rob can be counter hacked and I'll rather do it myself then let some kid fresh out of the academy touch him." Slippy stared a hole through the lifeless robot, wishing Pepper had kept well enough alone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Peppy, how is my favorite prisoner?" Jack laughed as he opened the cell door. He flicked on the lights revealing a rather large empty felt like it was more of an apartment then a prison cell. But to Peppy it could have been the king suite at the 5 star hotel; he was a prisoner, and this reflection of emptiness emulated his state of mind.

Jack's boots hitting the cement floor played the musical to which he directed. The wolf cackled as Peppy's emotionless face was revealed by the light. "Have you heard the news?" Jack grabbed Peppy's jaw effectively gaining the old hare's full attention. "Fox is on Fichina! Do you remember what that means?" Jack forced Peppy to shake his head from side to side. "No?" Jack let Peppy's face drop before punching him harshly. "That's for not remembering what we learned in school yesterday! It was a movie day! Isn't that what you kids like?" Peppy finally began to show live as he glared at Jack.

"You may look like a wolf Beriul. But you're a snake on the inside." Peppy held his defiant glare only to receive another punch for his efforts.

"I didn't see you raise your hand." Jack laughed, watching Peppy slump to the floor. "As for your comment I'm not the bad man here! This wouldn't have happened if McCloud would pay more attention to his young impressionable audience." Peppy spat the blood in his mouth as close to Jack as he could. "Oh you've never heard this version of the story? Well I've got a meeting to attend to so you'll have to make do with the short version. It began with-"A knock at the door interrupted Jack's story with an aggravated sigh he headed for the door waving the officer in. "Make it quick."

"Package for General Hare sir. It's from his daughter and is password encrypted." The officer saluted Jack and tossed the small box in front of Peppy, smiling as he left. Leaving the two alone once more.

"Sympathetic gestures, the most likely given to those bound by bars." Jack kicked the box out of Peppy's reach. "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted McCloud was a hero to me in my younger days. Back when I was impressionable, and stupid." Jack walked calmly around Peppy enjoying the hare's silent suffering. "You see he visited my school before, the entire Star Fox team did. They promised the one thing fans crave. Autographs with a meet and greet for the top students in my school." Jack stopped, and for a second Peppy swore he saw a slight smile.

"Think about that Pep. To get an autograph from your hero, your idol is the closest thing you can get to becoming that person." Jack seemed to get lost in a daydream once more, even daring to crack a full smile. "But that day, my idol shattered my dreams because you guys deemed my school unworthy. The Star Fox team -the heroes of Lylat - made a fucking ten minute appearance then left. I never knew how self centered and money hungry mercenaries were before; but that day I learned who Star Fox really was." Peppy gasped but said nothing. Jack growled and kicked him hard in the stomach, his grin widening as he watched Peppy writhe in pain. "I spent all my years wanting to be like Fox McCloud, to be a leader of a great mercenary team. To save the galaxy and all that bull shit. But I learned that mercenaries are the lowest form of scum on this rock they call a planet. Paid criminals and nothing more." Jack's watch beeped twice, signaling his meeting. "Oh look you've gone and made me late."

With a final kick to Peppy's stomach he left, the same smile he walked in with glued to his face. He flicked off the light, leaving Peppy to nurse his wounds in darkness and silence.

"All this because of a fucking autograph?" Peppy growled and forced himself to sit up. He slowly made his way over to the box the soft glow coming from it guiding his unsteady hands. Once he finally grasped the box the lid came off effortlessly. Clearly the guard who gave Beriul this box was misinformed. Peppy reached in the box, pulling out a single piece of paper that glowed the same color as the box.

_'Sit tight old friend, we're coming to save you.'_

Peppy smiled, laughing to himself. Jack was sure to hate this development, but by the time he knew Peppy would be long gone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Krys?" Fox whisper, rousing his fiancee from a light slumber. Krystal moaned and fought against the idea of moving. "Come on Krys, it's your shift." Krystal groaned and opened her eyes sitting up in spite of herself. Her mind was still tired but it was alert enough to trick her into action.

"How long was I out?" She mumbled as Fox began pulling off some of his gear.

"About an hour or two longer than we promised." Fox laughed as she threw a pillow at him. He knew she'd be a little bit upset, but he had his reasons. "And before you get too revved up about it, I notice you haven't been sleeping well. I figured you could use the extra hours since you seemed so exhausted." Krystal sighed, she hated keeping these secrets from him.

"Thanks, but you should have woke me up when we agreed, you're not going to get as much rest now because of it." Fox shrugged, Krystal knew then that her argument was a lost cause; he was still stubborn about her safety, though not near as bad as before. She yawned as she finished zipping up her suit. "Get some sleep Fox. And seeing how you let me get a few hours of sleep; I'll make some breakfast for us when I get you up."

"Sounds divine." Fox grinned pulled Krystal into a hug and kissed her neck before collapsing beside her on the bed. He rolled over; bathing himself in her scent as she finished getting ready. The sound of his rhythmic breathing signaled Krystal that it was all clear to cry. Tears steadily streamed down her face as she took up position with her sniper focused on the warehouse a few miles out.

_'You don't deserve the punishment. I'm going to protect you as you have protected me. Sleep my warrior, the answers are coming.'_

"Commander Grey to all frequencies, I repeat, Commander Grey to all frequencies. Fox, Krystal you there?"

Krystal wiped the tears from her face, and tapped her headset. "What are you doing out here Bill?"

"Krystal! Finally, now listen Falco has informed me that Rob has malfunctioned. It seems our old friend Pepper has instructed him to lockdown the Great Fox until Fox arrives back on it safe and sound."

"That's good news for us Bill but why come all this way to tell me that?" Krystal sensed pride in Bill's thoughts and smiled. He had abandoned Beriul's plan like she did. "Thank you Bill, that'll give us more than enough time."

"I wish I could do more. Give my best to Fox and tell him that," Bill took a steadying breath, still not believing the deeds he considered for a second. "I'm sorry. I'll get there as soon as I can with an evac. Until then keep with Beriul's plan."

"Will do, good luck Bill. Beriul will not be happy with you." Krystal tapped her headset again, cutting the link between them. She focused her attention back to the mission. She knew that the arms deal was a legit threat - that part of Beriul's plan was true - but the parties involved were very much fake. Random names placed on people so that Fox would kill an innocent Cornerian soldier ruining his reputation and causing an act of war against Corneria. Krystal refocused her sights before sighing, her telepathy would be more than enough to find these traffickers.

"Krys," Krystal froze moving as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who is Beriul?"


	7. Chapter 7

Fox stirred as he tried to get comfortable. He knew Krystal wasn't sleeping well and he wanted to figure out why. He forced himself to fall against the mattress tricking Krystal into thinking he had passed out. She didn't move for a bit likely watching over him much like he did her when she slept. Eventually she stopped and began to cry. Fox skillfully rolled off the mattress and made his way to Krystal. He hadn't heard the beginning of her conversation but he strained his ears, trying to hear who Krystal was talking to now.

"Will do, good luck Bill. Beriul will not be happy with you." Fox frowned. Just who was Beriul? He placed a hand on Krystal's shoulder, feeling her freeze up instantly.

"Krys, who is Beriul?" Fox asked, watching the color fade from her beautiful face. "So I guess I know why you can't sleep now."

"Fox." Krystal whimpered. She heard his thoughts jump to all kinds of conclusions. "Stop thinking about it like that." She sighed shrugging Fox's hand off her shoulder. "Fox I meant to tell you earlier but honestly we were told not to speak a word of this." She turned to look at Fox his emotions surging before he spoke.

"What? That you cheated on me with some guy named Beriul? Or that Bill knew about it? What the fuck is going Krystal?"

"Don't you ever fucking imply that I cheated on you again, got that?" Krystal narrowed her eyes at Fox, but they were beginning to water. "I never told you anything about Jack Beriul because he threatened not only my life but yours. He wants to kill you Fox, and he is trying to use your team to do it."

"Our interim President? He wants to kill me? But Slippy said that you had nothing to do with it! How could you know that?" Fox shook his head turning away from Krystal. "You lied to me? After everything we've been through."

"You don't know all the blackmail he had on all of us Fox. He used our weakness to get us signed up on this stupid fucking vendetta of his." Krystal moved to sit beside Fox. She had to explain why or else she'd lose him again. "He had Katt arrested for assisting us during the Anglar Blitz! That got Falco's attention. Slippy had to join or else his research would be contaminated. Creating a new bio-weapon. labeling him and Amanda as the new Andross."

"What about Peppy?" Fox felt a whirlwind of emotions strike him as Peppy's name came up. He didn't understand how Beriul could get his teammates to suddenly turn their backs on him. Why would he try to get Star Fox, one of Lylat's most effective assets, to destroy itself from within? Even with Krystal explaining to him what was happening Fox couldn't believe it. "What about you?"

"Peppy is innocent. Jack couldn't get him to turn no matter what." Krystal looked back to her forgotten sniper, feeling tears beginning to fall down her face. "I still don't know why I thought that Beriul was right. I shouldn't have believed him at all."

"What did he say to you?" Fox asked in a much more calm tone. Krystal sobbed slightly cradling her head in her hands. Fox quickly moved over to her wrapping her in his embrace. "Please Krystal. I don't know how Beriul managed to convince you to join his side. I just need to know what he said. Please."

"He told me you withheld information about Cerinia from me." Krystal choked out, shaking her head in sorrow. "He told me that you did it so that I would stay with you, he somehow knew that you promised to get info on my home-planet." Fox hugged her tighter nuzzling his head against hers.

"There hasn't been any info on Cerinia since before the Aparoid war. We must have searched for months for anything new about Cerinia. All that said is that it was destroyed by natural unbalance the planet literally ripped itself apart. Much like Sauria was when we saved it." Fox ran a hand through Krystal's hair trying to calm her down. "Why would Beriul want to kill me? Why would he get Star Fox to do it?" Fox had so many questions, and Krystal could only cry on his chest. "I can understand why you made the choices you did Krys, given the situation. But I need time to think this out."

"He never told us why and we never asked. Beriul only told us what to do. I'm so sorry Fox. We've all wanted to tell you." Krystal clung to him as he tried to move away. "I am so sorry."

"Krys, I said I didn't blame you, and I don't." Fox kissed her forehead before removing himself from her grasp and lying down on the mattress ' _It would explain the lack of trust within the team. But being on their hit list? Anyone on Star Fox could have killed me at anytime. How can I trust them to hold back now?'_ Krystal sobbed and felt more tears fall down her face as she heard his thoughts. _'I need someone to trust right now.'_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Falco tapped his foot to an unheard beat. He was thinking - as rare as that was - about Beriul's plan. Fox was not only his captain but his best friend. Beriul had certainly made it clear what was to be done. Kill Fox or lose Katt. "Fuck." Falco muttered for the umpteenth time. He had no real proof that Jack had Katt imprisoned somewhere. Then again he hadn't seen Katt in a while so he couldn't assume that she was save either. Falco looked down at his wrist communicator. Jack had tried to contact him again; something else fucked up no doubt. With a sigh of annoyance Falco called Jack's comm and waited for him to respond.

"About damn time Lombardi! I messaged you over four hours ago!"

"Shut up." Falco snapped. "It's my turn for demands here." The avian stared hard at Jack's face. "Where is she?"

The wolf chuckled. "Katt Monroe? Safe for now, but you want to keep it that way, you'd better start being more prompt when your superior asks it, understand?" Jack growled at Falco his day had not started out as he planned. "I need one of you guys to come back here and retrain my security! It would seem someone let a mole in and now everything is compromised. Plus someone sent false information to the media! Now they're trying to address how I go into power so quickly."

"How's that my problem?" Falco grinned happy to see Jack suffer. "Besides Rob has malfunctioned and no one can leave the ship until Fox arrives… alive."

"Get Slippy or Amanda to fix him." Jack replied in an annoyed tone. "What else are those toads good for?"

"They've tried already; Rob has been taken over by Pe- er someone off site." Falco had decided mid-sentence that names weren't necessary at this time. "Look Beriul we'll give you an update when we can. We're all on a need to know basis. But right now," Falco flipped him off. "You don't need to know."

"You don't seem to care about Katt's life. She's all alone in a cell you know. Crying for someone, anyone to help her. Maybe I should let a guard help her. You know how wild things can get in prison." Jack grinned as Falco glared at him.

"Don't you fucking TOUCH her!" Falco growled. He knew he was beat but hated giving Beriul the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten under his skin. He also couldn't run the risk of finding out if Jack was right about Katt. "I'll get Slippy to re-program Rob. Falco out."

"You've made the right choice Falco. I'll make sure Katt is returned to you once Fox McCloud is dead." Jack's face disappeared as Falco cut the link.

"She's going to be alright Falco." Amanda stood in the open doorway of the Great Fox's common room. "Beriul doesn't have the guts to do anything like that."

"No but his guards certainly do." Falco muttered as he left the room, leaving Amanda alone in the room.

"Replay last conversation." She said to no one, grinning to herself as Falco's voice flooded the room. "Send recording to HQ." With that Amanda left the room as well. The eerie silence settling in once more.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peppy sighed as the guards changed shifts again. What had been taking Pepper so long? And why had these guards insisted on being inside the room instead of outside like the other had? The two guards he had now seemed to be different from before. More so now that one of them now coming in seemed to be a female guard. _'Nice change from the ones who normally hit me I guess.'_ The old hare thought. As the two guards that had finished up their shift left the two remaining quickly moved into action, roughly grabbing Peppy and pushing him to the farthest wall away from the door.

"Don't struggle, we're here to help!" The male guard ordered, helping Peppy to his feet. "Do exactly as we say when we say to do it and you'll see Pepper again."

"Pepper?" Peppy whispered looking back and forth between the two guards. "How do I know you aren't just going to take me somewhere else and kill me?"

"Because Pepper and this one right here would kill me if I even thought about it." The male guard replied easily. "Besides I'm not sure that's how friends say hello. Bounty Hunters maybe, Assassin's for sure, but not friends."

"We're wasting time here." The female guard spoke in a hurried but familiar voice.

"I know you. But he is new to me, are you sure we've met?" Peppy looked at the male guard. "Who are you two?"

"Time is of the essence here, like she said, c'mon."

"You're save Peppy but we've got to move. Put up a struggle against us Beriul loves a show." The female guard signaled the male one to pull Peppy who put on quite a show for someone his age. They dragged him down the hall, getting looks from the other guards.

"Beriul's orders, yours are delayed. Commander Grey has sent us from Fichina to inform you of the plan's current status." The female guard reported as they made it to an elevator. "Fox McCloud lives and there isn't a damn this you can do about it!" The doors closed as they began the descent into madness.

"Couldn't have just said McCloud might be alive. No, you had to tell the whole fucking squad we're on his side. Now we'll have to deal with that. Nice going Monroe."

"Seriously Ty, shut the fuck up."

"Katt?" Peppy said, watching the familiar face appear from underneath the helmet. "Who the heck is this guy?"

"I get that a lot…" The male guard sighed. "Just understand that I'm here to help."

"I'm beginning to see your point about not wanting to raise suspicion." Katt growled as the elevator doors opened to a sea of guards and police. "Good thing though. I need the target practice!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Fox opened his eyes, but found he was still dreaming. He focused on a crash site before widening in horror. The powerful sound of a heartbeat lead the dismal musical as he looked up to see another wounded arwing come crashing down from the skies its barbaric course caused it to crash into the ground. The shockwave impact caused Fox to fall to the ground. He recognized the ship almost instantly afterwards."The Cloudrunner! Krystal!" He heard himself say. He forced himself to move racing to the crash site, and to his love._

_Toward his heartbeat._

_A torrent of flames erupted from the Cloudrunner nearly engulfing the fallen ship. Fox could see Krystal trapped in the cockpit her emergency eject had failed. "KRYSTAL!" Fox ran through the cold flames feeling the warmth that she provided to him fading. Reaching the cockpit with lightning speeds; Fox grabbed the edges of the canopy and pulled with an ungodly amount of strength but it was to no avail. He locked eyes with Krystal both of their fears slowly coming to life. They were only separated by glass a few inches thick but at that moment it seemed like miles. "It won't move!" Fox yelled watching tears fall down her face. "What the fuck is the reason for working out if you can't open a bloody fucking canopy?!" Fox felt his strength increase as he finally managed to pry the cockpit open, grabbing Krystal and pulling her to safety. "Gotta find a med kit! Gotta get her somewhere safe!"_

_"Fox?" Krystal managed to choke out though her voice - normally so tender and sweet - was raspy and broken. Fox felt tears fall from his cheeks she looked worse for wear but somehow that voice brought him hope_

_A false hope._

_"Stay with me Krys…" Fox told her. Hugging her broken body tight. Refusing to face the reality of what was happening._

_"Fox…" Krystal spoke weakly her strength rapidly fading away. "I'm happy we could be together even after what happened." Fox kissed her quickly, hoping and praying this wouldn't be their last._

_"Don't let go you hear me?" Fox's body shook with his sobs, his love was dying and this wouldn't be a time he could save her. "You can't go! Not now and not like this! I can't follow you there Krys. You know I can't."_

_Krystal smiled at him, rubbing one of his ears with her good arm. "I'm sorry Fox." She felt her last tears slid off her face hitting the ground with a soft pat. "I love-"_

_What Fox felt then was enough to stop his own heart. "Krys?" He whispered. The lack of response only heightened the fact of how alone he was._

_She was gone._

_"KRYSTAL!" His cry of agony could be heard for miles, with one last heartbeat the world went dark. "Krystal?" Her body suddenly no longer resting on his own. This had to be a sick joke this had to have been another nightmare._

_"KRYSTAL!"_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled as he opened his eyes feeling extra weight on him. He instantly hugged the blue furred vixen on top of him kissing her relentlessly.

Krystal had sensed his dream and did what she could to help him. "This is why Beriul had me on his team. Before we got sent to Fichina these dreams didn't affect you as harsh. But once I began to think about Beriul's plan you began getting them more aggressively." Krystal returned a few kisses crying as she did. "Because you own my heart Fox. Beriul had all the leverage over me that he needed. I knew if I agreed to his plan that it would keep you alive a while longer."

"I don't care what you promised Beriul." Fox whispered. "You've got my heart Krys and it beats with yours." Fox both felt and heard Krystal's heartbeat lulling him back into a comfort zone.

"You know where my loyalties are Fox, with you." They held each other until Fox finally fell back into slumber. Krystal thought about going to watch for their target, but brushed it off. Fox's sanity was much more important.


	8. Chapter 8

Katt reloaded her gun cursing at the waves of guards pouring into the building. "I know I said I needed practice but this is STUPID!" She looked over at her vulpine companion, who seemed to be having a field day with the guards himself. "How you doing Ty?"

He gave her a thumbs up without looking over. "I need you to cover Peppy while I distract them. When I say go we're going." Katt nodded at him. Ty grabbed a stun grenade from his belt pulled the pin and cooked it for a few seconds. "I'd cover your ears Pep."

Peppy did as he was told still wondering about who exactly this 'Ty' guy was. Something about him was familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Now Katt! Go!" Ty stood up causing the entire group of guards to aim at him. "HIT THIS MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Ty threw the stun grenade covered his ears and closed his eyes as he charged forward. The blast caught most of the guards blinding them as the three renegades plowed through them. A few of them kept firing as they covered their eyes attempting to shoot the light out. Katt ducked to avoid being shot.

"Come on! Get outside, go go!" She yelled pulling Peppy to safety as Ty tossed another grenade into the pill of confusion for good measure. Katt guided Peppy to a nearby van opening the sliding door to reveal Pepper sitting calmly sipping at a glass of scotch. "Peppy get in now!"

"Don't be alarmed, you are safe now." Pepper smiled warmly at his old friend and offered him a full glass. Peppy sighed in relief, taking the offered beverage. "Katt we all clear?"

"Just need Ty sir." She replied jumping back as her partner gripped the side of the van.

"I'll take a glass for the pain, Pepper." He said favoring his right leg as he sat across from the old hound. "One lucky son of a bitch got me." The wound itself wasn't bad, a clean hit through and through. Pepper poured a third glass handing it to Ty.

"Pepper, if you don't mind me asking, how is the team doing? Are Fox and Krystal ok?" Peppy sipped at the alcohol, watching Ty gulp his down greedily. "And who is that?"

"We'll brief you on the situation soon." Pepper pointed to the male guard watching him pull off his borrowed uniform, revealing a grey fox, dressed in black camo pants, and a jet black army issue vest. Dog tags displayed proudly on his chest "You should remember him."

"It's an honor to be assisting the Star Fox team again." The vulpine extending his hand. "It's 'Hopeless' but you might know me better as Tyronos."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slippy replaced the last panel on Rob's metal body grinning to himself. 'Think you can hack the robot I've been working on for years, eh Pepper?' Rob stirred to life his systems operating as normal.

"Time is eighteen hundred zero-four hours. Status green. Rob reporting for duty!" The older robot boomed causing Slippy to cover his ears.

"Set volume, low." Slippy ordered. Rob's static reply came back in a more reasonable level. " Rob, execute program hack trace."

"Command confirmed. Tracking." Rob stood motionless waiting for reports to be fed back to him. "Program failed. Trace files corrupt beyond repair. All further request are to come from Fox."

Slippy punched the station nearest to him in frustration. Six hours of repairs and tedious back ups ran and still he couldn't get Rob to do anything he wanted him to.

"Beriul wants a report." Falco moved out of the way automatically thinking a different tool would be thrown at him.

"I don't have any progress for him. What ever the hell Pepper did, it's got an override code that only Fox would know." Slippy sighed, sitting down on the cold floor. "I wish I could go back in time and stand up to him."

"Join the club today and get a free t-shirt!" Falco scoffed sitting down on Fox's chair. "It's a waiting game until Fox gets back and by then he'll likely know what's going on."

"Yeah. Krystal has broken down, and told him everything." Slippy sounded annoyed by the fact. He didn't look back to the look on Falco's face but could feel Falco's unasked question. "They kinda are attached to each other."

"No doubt." Falco chuckled weakly. "Still though, I think if I can find a way out of this I will."

"You've got your orders Falco don't screw this up for everyone. Think about Katt, you really want Beriul to torture her? Don't make this any harder." Slippy stood stretching his arms high above his head. "I'm going to make a late supper, you want anything?"

Falco shook his head. Not really feeling in the mood to eat anything. He sighed, wishing and praying that this nightmare would end. He wanted nothing more than to fly down to Fichina and let Fox know whose side he was really on. Then start searching for Katt; wherever she might be. That's when it dawned on him, he never remembered telling anyone else that Katt was locked up somewhere, so how could Slippy know what was going on? _'We're both on the same mission from Beriul... but why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something here?'_ Falco decided to follow Slippy to the kitchen. He was going to figure out just what was happening on this ship.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack wanted to do a lot of things right now. But mostly he wanted to throw a tantrum. He smashed his fist into the intercom. "JACKIE!" he bellowed. "Why the HELL hasn't Pepper connected me yet?"

"I've tried to get a hold of him for a while now sir. I have left multiple messages with his receptionist. She tells me that he won't be back for another hour." Jackie barely finished her sentence before Jack ended the call. Why was Pepper ignoring him? He was the president! People should be overjoyed to have him call them personally. Not blatantly ignoring him. He heard his phone ring, with an untold fury he picked up the phone. "What?"

"My, my, someone sounds uptight this evening." Jack growled as the voice of Pepper filled the room. Jack sat down immediately, ready to rip into the old hound. "I hear you've tried to call me."

"Cut the bullshit Pepper!" Jack snarled. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Pepper asked, almost sounding genuinely confused.

"You know damn well who!" Jack tried to send his hate through the phone, he wanted Pepper to taste how mad he was. "As I recall he is MY general."

"And MY friend. I said that you don't call the shots Jack. Yet for some reason you've managed to trick yourself into believing that this was all part of your plan." Pepper laughed causing some of the other passengers in the van laughed with him.

Jack growled. "You've got some friends with you now? That's fine." Jack sighed, calming himself down somewhat. "I'm giving you and everyone else involved four hours to bring Peppy back, or you will become enemies of the state! You understand me?!"

"Jack..." Pepper said firmly. Jack looked around as the lights in his office went out. Causing an emergency lock-down mode to go into effect in the entire building, locking within the safety of his room. "Jack, Jack, Jack. I told you. You are not in control here." With that Pepper hanged up leaving Jack alone in the dark.

The scream that followed could only be described as one of pure hatred. Jack pulled out his emergency phone, calling in a favor from one of his friends.

"Get me Lucy Hare." He ordered. "I don't care if you bring her back barely alive! Get her here NOW!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Krystal stirred slightly feeling around for Fox. "It's your shift Krys." The words roused Krystal quicker than her alarm clock she looked over at Fox. He smiled weakly in return handing her a container of food. "You were sleeping when I woke up so I figured I'd do a couple more hours. I have some breakfast for you as well."

"We agreed-" Krystal started, but cut herself off, smiling back. "Thanks." She took the offered food and ate it quickly; she only allowing herself a few moments to taste whatever Fox had made before swallowing it. When she finished she set the bowl aside and moved up to their sniping position. Which now had to be moved as the blizzard dropped more snow on their tent and the roof threatened to collapse under the weight. "You'll need some help moving the tent." Fox nodded tossing her winter weather suit towards her.

"Once we're done I'll sleep I promise." He waited at the rifle until she tapped him on the shoulder twice, signaling to him that she was ready. "I'm fine Krys honestly." They exited the tent clearing off the snow before moving it forward roughly ten feet. "We'll have to re-adjust the sights, but that'll only take a few seconds." Krystal nodded as she pulled on her helmet. The program had little problems picking out the Landmaster from the snow.

"Should we move the tank?" She asked, looking over to Fox who had his helmet on as well. "It might not have enough fuel to get back if we do. But if we need to evac quickly we'll need it close."

"No if we need to evac quickly we can drop everything and get in the tank. Slippy can transmit our stuff back to the cargo hold." Fox walked around the tent quickly, hit some snow off of it randomly. _'Gods I'm a lot more tired than I thought.'_

"Then sleep you goof!" Krystal giggled motioning him to the door of the tent. "I can handle the rest of this snow!"

"I don't want those dreams though. I can't stand seeing what they put us through." Fox sighed making his way inside. He tossed his winter suit to one corner of the tent and sat down on the mattress. Krystal felt his pain. She knew that he would be plagued with those disturbing dreams. She had hoped that they would go away now that she told him the truth. After brushing off what snow she could she followed him into the tent. She set up her sniper quickly before watching him attempt to relax.

"I've got an idea." Krystal moved to be on top of him and planted a kiss on him that managed block all other thoughts in his mind. 'Concentrate on this feeling Fox, and nothing will haunt your dreams.' She felt Fox relax into their kiss finally letting his exhausted body fall into slumber. Krystal broke their embrace and went back to her sniper, taking up her position and adjusting her sight. "It's only an hour now, then it'll happen."

"You've betrayed me, Krystal." She gasped as Beriul's voice entered her headset. She tapped it once opening the channel.

"I was never truly on your side." She put an eye to the scope waiting and watching for their targets. "And I don't care what kind of shit you'll threaten to put me through nothing will change my mind. I will not allow your blackmail to change my mind again."

Jack laughed into her ear. "We'll see how long your love lasts." Krystal tapped her ear twice, shaking the thoughts from her mind.

_'Just wait till I get my hands on you.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Falco stealthily followed Slippy. Eager to find out what he was hiding. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. He was supposed to trust his teammates. But how could he now? Knowing what they had agreed to. Falco sighed to himself, there was no need to be dwelling on the past now. What happened, happened for a reason. Now he would have to learn to deal with it. _'Sorry Fox. I didn't want it to go down like this.'_

"Enjoying a late night snack too hon?" Falco cursed his luck, he had hoped Slippy would go to the conference room to get a hold of Beriul. Now he would have to deal with Slippy and Amanda. Worse still, he'd have to deal with their mushy love talk.

"Oh you know me can't go to bed without a little snack." Amanda giggled nearly causing Falco to gag on the mental image he thought of.

"I think Falco is on to us." Slippy replied keeping his mood surprisingly upbeat. "We should contact Jack and let him know what's happening, maybe he'll give us permission."

"You honestly think Falco knows what's going on here?" Amanda laughed. "Please that bird brain may as well be helping them!" Falco growled, there was something else going on after all. And Slippy and Amanda clearly weren't on his side.

Minutes passed nothing but silence and the occasional clink of dishes being moved Falco felt his rage building. _'How dare they turn on me! On everyone!'_ He was about to barge in when he saw Beriul's face appear before the two toads. Falco quickly retreated back far enough to not be seen but still able to see what was going on.

"Report." Jack barked causing both toads to snap into attention.

"Rob remains within Pepper's hands." Slippy sounded angrier than Falco had ever heard him before. "But it won't be too long before I'll have a counter hack in him to take down this stupid lock down on the ship."

"Good, good. Amanda, do you know where Lucy Hare is?" Jack watched her nod causing his smile to grow and twist evilly. "Excellent, send the coordinates to me on the hacked network. We need to get her captured."

"Why Lucy? If you don't mind me asking." Slippy watched Jack's smile instantly disappear. "Did something go wrong on Corneria?"

"Yes shit went wrong!" Jack yelled the memories of earlier today fueling his hatred. "Katt Monroe and some other fox broke into my headquarters and freed Peppy!"

Falco nearly fell out of his hiding place. "Katt is alive? Peppy's free?" He whispered to himself feeling extremely relieved at the news. He began to walk away desperate to get a hold of Katt.

"So we capture Lucy to lure Peppy back so you can continue with this little 'kill Fox McCloud' vendetta you've got going on." Amanda sighed and stood up. "Sounds like we've got a loose end on our side then. If Falco finds out that Katt isn't being held prisoner it could end very badly for us two."

"Agreed, as long as Falco doesn't know this information then he is still useful to us and our cause." Jack's smile returned. "Report to me when you can. I'll need another update on this situation within four hours!" With that Jack disappeared from view.

"We need to find Falco." Amanda stated Slippy nodded at her. They put their dishes in the sink and began looking for the third team member on board.

Falco ran for his Arwing knowing that he had a direct channel to Katt one that even General Pepper couldn't block.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"All clear sir!" Tyronos tapped his headset, powering down his blaster. He turned back to watch Pepper, Katt and Peppy come towards him.

"Ty, Katt." Pepper looked around, the entrance to his home not feeling near as inviting as it should have been. "Keep us covered. We'll need to move quickly." Katt and Tyronos nodded taking point and rear guard respectively. They set a brisk pace that they kept until the small group was inside. "Katt get people at all entrances and windows on the lower levels, then come meet us in the war room!"

"Sir!" Katt broke off from the group, heading towards the security room.

"Ty, how long till Falco will contact her?" Pepper whispered.

Tyronos shrugged. "Depends, I've told you that all these realities have differences. The longest he waited was four hours after she broke away from us. The quickest? Well we could hear him as she was walking away. That's not taking into effect that they could already have him by now."

"Who has Falco?" Peppy asked finally breaking his hour-long silence. Tyronos sighed and turned slowly to face him. "Tell me!"

"You really want to know General?" Tyronos' face fell, he hated being the bearer of bad news. Peppy nodded determined to find out what was happening. "Falco is going to be capture by-"

"Tyronos! Don't tell him yet, we agreed to wait until everyone was in the war room." Pepper growled causing Tyronos to chuckle.

"Pepper, time rarely follows the path we make for it. We don't even know if Katt will come to us before she is blinded by her love for Falco." Tyronos looked back at Peppy. "Mercenaries go into this line of work because they either have no one left, or no one to love. When we find it within the job, we grab a hold of it, choke out as much of the feeling as we can. It's a powerful emotion and nine times out of ten it won't have any effect during the job. But honestly from what I've seen anyway this whole Beriul thing plays out people are going to die. Star Fox will never fully recover from this. Time has proven that we can do nothing to stop this tide. We'll barely have enough time to brace for it."

Tyronos sighed knowing what he said next would unleash times plan. Things would go from bad to a shit storm. "Peppy, Jack Beriul our President has hired the entire Star Fox team to take out Fox McCloud. The thing is most of them will back down. They'll unable to hurt their friend and leader. However there is one person aboard that will see this through. The worst part is he has succeeded ever single time. My task in this reality is to see that Fox survives and this has proven to be the most difficult for me to carry out. I don't expect you to trust or even believe me Peppy. But Slippy is going to kill Fox."

Peppy stared at the grey vulpine. Tyronos was right however, Peppy was finding it hard to believe what he had said. "B-but Slippy is apart of the Star Fox team! He is one of our critical members!"

"Peppy. Slippy is the most under appreciated member of your old team. For years he has been mocked by Falco. Forced to repair Arwings hours after Fox had turned in. He was quickly surpassed in piloting skill by Krystal. Even you had some choice words about your amphibian mechanic. What have you guys done for him? What has he done for you?"

Peppy's eyes widened in horror, they never did ask him much about his personal time. They all assumed Slippy was content to be a twenty-four hour, seven days a week mechanic. Peppy went to open his mouth but was stopped by Tyronos lifting his hand to signal he wasn't finished.

"Don't make excuses for him or yourself. All you have to know is what Pepper has planned. I have to go tell Katt that Falco will call her. If we don't return we are going to the Great Fox." With that Tyronos left the stunned Peppy to Pepper who guided him towards the war room.

"He never was one to beat around the bush." Pepper laughed a bit, wanting to break the mood Tyronos had set. "You know the sad part about this? According to him is that this is the most prepared we have ever been."

"Really?" Peppy sat down in a chair resting his head in his hands. "I would hate to see us unprepared."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fox's eyes popped open and he quickly wished he could fall back asleep. He wanted to continue to pretend that the dream world was his reality. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so refreshed after sleeping. Not since Krystal had accepted his apology and taken him back. "Bringing up that old wound again are you?" Fox gazed over to the vixen that had his heart. She was still watching for their target ready to take them down. "Sleep well then eh?"

"Wondrously." He replied grinning to himself. "Got one of those to help me wake up too?" He heard Krystal laugh as he forced himself up and stretched his bones cracking and popping in response. Krystal looked away from her sniper and toward Fox with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I just might." Fox moved towards her ignoring the chill from the harsh elements. He laid on top of her hugging her tight as their lips met in a dance. Once they parted they both felt energized and ready to face whatever would be thrown at them. "I guess I can tell you what is really going to go down here."

"This isn't a weapons deal its a trap." Fox moved off of her and retreated to the warmth of the inside room of their tent. "May as well come on in it's not like anything will happen without you sensing it." Krystal nodded pulling her sniper back as she retreated further into the then. After setting her sniper down beside his, Krystal moved to sit in Fox's lap. "Peppy would never send us to Fichina with Bill stationed here; it's too well guarded. They could handle any real threat."

"Guess Beriul was wrong about you. He thought you'd never question what Peppy had ordered you to do." Krystal sighed still unable to believe that she sided with that monster; if only for a little while. "I am sorry about what we tried to do Fox."

"I told you to stop blaming yourself." Fox hugged her forcing those negative thoughts out of her mind for the moment. "What did that bastard have planned?"

"Well. He was going to frame you for murder to put it bluntly. You were to shoot down the Cornerian scout party thinking it was the weapons deal. Seeing as how it would be a hostile act against Corneria you would be declaring war. I think you get where he was going."

"Would explain the firing squad..." Fox whispered shuddered as the dream quickly replayed in his head. "So since that clearly isn't going to happen what will? Did Beriul have any backup plans?"

Krystal shook her head. "He was certain this would work because he had us blackmailed to the point that if we even breathed wrong it would end badly." She growled in frustration. "As far as I know this is his only plan but once he catches wind that it has failed, he'll likely have something else planned but by that time we'll be gone and nothing will harm us again."

"We'll be gone huh?" Fox smiled. "I like the sounds of disappearing with you."

"All we have to do now is wait. Bill will be back a few days to fix the heater in the landmaster. Til then we just have to survive." Krystal grinned seductively. "And since it is rather cold outside..." Fox matched her grinned, shifting his weight to bring them both down onto their mattress. "Smooth."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack strummed his fingers on his desk and looked around still locked down room a steady beat. He should have been mad, enraged even. But somehow this was calming him. His personal cell rang interrupting his peace.

"What?" His face contorted into a smile, his back up plan was working quite well. "Let me know when." He ended the call, his smile twisting further across his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyronos let out a sigh of relief as he saw Katt standing in front of monitors in the security room. _'Good, she hasn't gotten called by Falco yet.'_ He moved closer to her, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Katt turned to face the grey fox. "Hey Ty, what's up?" Sh glanced back at the screens. "Seems everyone that is here is on their way to the war room. Guess you came to get me huh?"

Tyronos nodded. "That is of course unless you got a call from Falco." He studied her reaction looking for a sign. "Have you?"

Katt looked away from him. "Are you kidding? Falco hasn't contacted me in months. I doubt he'll be doing so anytime soon." Katt felt her heart ache. She wanted to get a call from Falco and she knew better than to question Tyronos at this point. Even if this wasn't his team she knew that he had everyone's best interest in mind. Why else would he be helping the them?

"Ok. If you swear he didn't." Tyronos moved to leave the room looking back at her once more. "But when he does come get me. We'll have a trip to prepare for."

Katt watched him leave. "A trip?" She sighed turning her attention back to the screens and checked them once more. She tapped her headset. "Pepper, this is Katt. Everyone is en-route to the war room. Ty and myself will run security."

"Solid copy Katt. Let us know if anything looks suspicious!" Pepper replied.

"Wilco, Katt out." Katt tapped her headset once more. Now she had to find Tyronos and get him to explain what he meant by trip.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack grinned. He might have still been locked in his room but it was a matter of time before his men hacked into the lock and destroyed it. "Get me Grey." Jack ordered, a holoscreen appearing in front of him. It took a few seconds before Bill's face appeared. "Commander!"

"Beriul. It's quite early in the morning to be getting hate mail." Bill drank down some coffee and put his mug to the side. "Orders or Update?"

"Update first. Your part in this is just the beginning to what Fox will go through. Is everything in place?"

Bill grinned. "For the most part. My scouts are in place and ready to do what needs done. I might oversee everything just to make sure it goes as you requested."

"Excellent." Jack clasped his hands together. "It is good to see you still stay loyal. You should know that Krystal has betrayed us. Peppy has escaped as well and I have all but lost my leverage on Falco. You, Slippy and Amanda are all I have left. You three won't be punished. As for the rest of them? Well they will see what a cold-hearted bastard I really am."

"As if forcing us into this wasn't enough." Bill muttered and cleared his throat. "What would you have me do? Other than keep up my end of this plan?"

"Just make sure Fox and Krystal don't leave Fichina. I will take care of the rest." With that Jack's face disappeared from the screen. Leaving Bill to think about what he was going to do.

"I thought we rebelled against him already sir."

Bill turned to face his Control Deck team. "We did. All we're doing now is keeping up appearances. I've got to contact Fox or Krystal. They've got twenty-four hours to get off this planet before Beriul starts tracking anything that goes through Fichina's atmosphere."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Falco breathed heavily as he pressed his forehead against the elevator wall. "Why the fuck did Fox put the kitchen on the opposite side of the fucking hanger?" He rushed out of the door when it opened, he was nearly there. With a few skillful jumps he was on top of his craft, silently applauding the automatic canopy. He waited for it to shut completely again before dialing Katt's number. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon... no time for communications to start messing up!" The computer showed all lines as green before dialing the number, way too slow in Falco's mind. When he got no answer he quickly tried again, still receiving no answer. "Fuck it, computer start recording message."

A small red circle appeared on his screen, signaling he could begin recording. "Katt, when you get this know that I am safe, for now. Slippy and Amanda have gone crazy they are working with Beriul! He must have brainwashed or blackmailed them into this stupid mission to kill Fox. I had no choice to but to go along with it because I thought that he had you. If you could please answer this just so I know for sure you're not anywhere near that pile of shit." Falco stopped as he heard voices coming towards him. "Shit. Look Katt, I'll have to go play dumb for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be able to contact you next. Please stay safe. I love you." Falco turned off the recorder and encrypted the file, hiding it deep within the ship's memory core. _'Lets hope I can talk to you very soon.'_

"Trying to contact the outside world Falco? We all know that Pepper cut us off." Slippy tapped the canopy watching Falco rub his hands over his eyes.

"Never hurts to try huh?" Falco opened his canopy and jumped off his Arwing, followed closely by Slippy. "I'm going to the common room maybe Fox left a game or two there. Let me know if Beriul contacts us again."

Slippy waved as Falco left the hangar and quickly reopened the avian's canopy. He searched for any sign of mutiny. After a few minutes of searching Slippy came up empty-handed and confident that Falco knew nothing. "Amanda it looks like Falco is still useful to us. Lets give him a real update on our situation."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Krystal, Krystal wake up!" Fox yelled shaking her awake. Krystal groaned at the rude awakening. Once Fox saw her eyes open he hugged her. "I thought I lost you. You've been feverish and fidgety. You were even shivering! Even with me basically covering you."

Krystal sat up slowly feeling none of the symptoms Fox listed. "I feel fine Fox." Fox put his hand to her head feeling her temperature. It felt normal and she clearly wasn't shivering anymore.

"I swear... you were doing it before you woke up!" Fox sighed, giving up for now. "Maybe I'm just stressing out..."

"I believe you Fox but I am fine now. What time is it?" Krystal looked down to her wrist forgetting that she didn't have her comm anymore. "Well what time do you think it is?"

Fox shrugged and moved to poke his head outside. After a few seconds of scanning the sky he came back in. "Judging by Solar I think it is either nine or ten. Why?"

"Targets should be within sight by eleven. Not that we're going to do anything." Krystal fell back onto the mattress.

"Krystal!" A voice yelled from her discarded headset, it was loud enough to make both Krystal and Fox jump. "Krystal this is Bill, do you read?"

Krystal moved to pick up her headset, she felt Fox's hand on her own. "Let me answer it." He whispered. Krystal moved her hand back and allowed Fox to answer. "Hello Bill."

"Fox!" Bill said trying not to sound too scared. "Uh... is Krystal there?"

"She's beside me. Whatever you needed to say to her you can tell me." Fox growled. He didn't want to be on the offensive but he had to make sure he could trust his old friend. "I've been informed of Beriul's plans."

"Oh..." Bill said softly this actually made things slightly easier for bulldog. He wanted to prove to Fox that he was on his side. "Ok then. I wanted to let you guys know that Beriul had contacted me about an hour ago. My part in his plan was to make sure you guys didn't make it off this planet until he arrived."

"And giving us a landmaster with a broken heater was the beginning of your part?" Fox spat. He heard Bill chuckle slightly.

"No that was by accident. I had meant for you guys to take mine it has more room." Bill chuckled a bit more before continuing. "That aside I'm here now to give you guys said landmaster and lead you back to our base. If Krystal told you Beriul's plan then you know there isn't any reason to stay out here. So get outside and pack up your stuff. I'm about a click away from your position."

"Won't Beriul be pissed once he learns that you've abandoned him?" Fox could almost see Bill grinning.

"It'll worth it. He couldn't be the friend you are." Bill looked in front of him; the snow parting for a few seconds. Giving him enough time to see the deserted warehouse. "Keep this headset on Fox. Yours has been tampered with."

"Will do see you in a bit Bill." Fox tapped the headset and ended the conversation. Krystal smiled at Fox. "I guess that makes two people I can trust. Lets get ready, Bill should be here soon."


	11. Chapter 11

"So Falco." Slippy said while sitting down beside him. He watched Falco play a random game on the big screen for a few moments before continuing. "I'm here to give you an update on our mission."

"Yeah?" Falco replied more focused on his game then the toad beside him.

"Beriul wants us to go get Lucy Hare." Slippy grinned as Falco paused his game, giving the toad his full attention. "The only problem is that he only wanted Amanda and I to go. So we'll need you to stay here and watch for Fox and Krystal to return. Sound good?"

"And miss out on all the action?" Falco scoffed waving a hand dismissively at Slippy. "Whatever."

"Alright. Well we've got to get ready to go. Beriul is gonna let me use a hack on Rob to disable him for a few days. It's actually quite a risky program Rob might not be the same when it's removed." Slippy got up and left Falco alone whistling as he went.

'I don't know what the fuck is up with Slippy.' Falco tried to play his game again but couldn't. He didn't mind being alone in the Great Fox; but being alone with a robot that was going to be under Beriul's control wasn't his idea of a good time. 'C'mon Katt reply to me!'

"Slippy I finished the audio file. Now it sounds like Peppy had ordered both Fox and Krystal to be brought in." Amanda passed him a data pack sighing as she did. "I thought we weren't going to involve Krystal. I thought this was only against Fox."

"It may as well be against the whole damn team." Slippy muttered. He continued before Amanda had a chance to speak. "I've been on this team for a very long time and in my years of service how much respect do you think I've gotten?" He looked over at his fiancé, who didn't reply. "Exactly, none."

"That's true Slippy, but is this really the time?" Amanda looked at Slippy, he seemed like a different person to her now. "Besides Star Fox won't be around much longer. Bill's report read normal. Fox won't survive Fichina."

Slippy nodded and sighed. "What have I been to these old teammates of mine but a nuisance? Falco consistently called me a pain in the ass. Peppy never treated me like a real team member because I was hired as a mechanic. Krystal, I watched her do in months what it took me years to do in an Arwing." Slippy took a breath trying to calm his nerves. "Fox. He was the only one who really treated me as an equal. When Falco left after the Lylat War, I thought I could fill his shoes. But Fox quickly got bored with me and eventually ignoring me. You know how much I helped him so much on the Sauria mission. Falco come crawling back to the team, and they continued like nothing happened. Krystal joined soon after. What did I get? A pat on the shoulder?"

"But you were happy." Amanda reminded him. "Star Fox was your family."

"Was my family." Slippy repeated as he moved past her heading for the doorway. "You are all I need now." He tried to smile at her but barely got a smirk. "Send the audio file to Beriul. Then come meet me in the hanger Lucy was last seen on a spaceport near Katina." Amanda nodded and began the transfer. She waited for Slippy to be out of earshot before she began to think out loud.

"Jack has been inconsistent since this started. We shouldn't have agreed to his sub par plan." She looked towards the door Slippy left through. "But it's all apart of something bigger."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok guys, I'm just outside." Bill said as he parked his tank near the snow-covered tent. He smiled as he saw his old friends emerge from the tent, holding the last of their supplies in their hands.

"Bill!" Fox waved at his friend as he pressed the button on Krystal's headset to make the tank appear in front of them.

You two got everything?" Bill asked. He waited for them both to nod. "Alright, awesome. Now I want you two to take my Landmaster since it does have more room. I'll follow you in the one I lent ya."

"Right we should hurry." Krystal watched Bill exit his tank before jumping in it herself Fox soon after her. "Where is our rendezvous point?"

"It's the yellow square on your radar. It's set to the entrance of my base once we get there you guys should get to your Arwings. Then get back to the Great Fox. Hopefully they haven't done anything to it."

"They fucking better well not have." Fox growled. He felt Krystal hug him as he turned the tank around. 'We had to crash the Great Fox II. The Great Fox I my dad gave me simply couldn't keep up with technology. But I'll be damned if I lose another Great Fox just because some kid wants me dead.'

Krystal released her grip and sat back in her seat. "Just a few more hours Fox, then we'll be safe."

"Are you sure?" Fox whispered. "Because I got a feeling that we are far from being safe."

"You mustn't give up hope Fox. Things will work out you'll see." Krystal ran a hand through Fox's head fur. Trying to convince herself more than him at this point. From what she could remember of Beriul's plan they had a lot more chances to get caught then to get free once they got back to the Great Fox. She could only hope that Peppy could keep up his end of their plan.

"Damn it, how did you guys even make it out here in this thing?" Bill grumbled as he began shivering.

"Body heat." Fox replied with a grin he heard the pitbull chuckle. It was good to know that Bill was on his side. But he still had some lingering doubts. "So how do we know you won't sell us out to Beriul as soon as we get back to your base?"

Bill was quiet for a minute. "Because I would have done it by now. I've got my entire staff ready to help you Fox. It would be an honor for them to help the famous leader of the Star Fox team once again."

"Alright. Then lets grant Husky and Bulldog that wish." Fox opened up the throttle on the landmaster with Bill doing the same. They knew they didn't have a lot of time before Beriul would notice that the weapons deal hadn't gone down as planned.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ty!" Katt yelled at the vulpine before he turned down a different hallway. Tyronos turned around with a smirk on his face as Katt ran up beside him. "I came to ask—" She was cut off as Tyronos began to walk again.

"About the trip, I know. But we aren't leaving until you get the call." Katt sped up to match his pace.

"I know that. But..." Katt seemed to be searching for the right words. Tyronos stopped and looked at her.

"But what?"

Katt sighed. "Where are we going to should I get this call from Falco?" Katt didn't want to sound as desperate as she was. She wanted to keep that tough independent attitude that helped her survive for so long.

"I'm sure once he calls you, you'll know." Tyronos smiled at her continuing their walk. They had barely made to the end of the hallway before their peace was soon interrupted by Katt's comm. "I told you he'd call."

'Damn he's good.' Katt thought as she opened the message from Falco.

"Katt, when you get this know that I am safe, for now. Slippy and Amanda have gone crazy they are working with Beriul! He must have brainwashed or blackmailed them into this stupid mission to kill Fox. I had no choice to but to go along with it because I thought that he had you. If you could please answer this just so I know for sure you're not anywhere near that pile of shit." There was a brief pause in the audio. "Shit. Look Katt, I'll have to go play dumb for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be able to contact you next. Please stay safe. I love you."

Katt quickly closed the message. "He never said I love you over this channel before."

"Look Katt," Tyronos started. "I know that you and Falco aren't the ones to let feelings get in the way of your mission. But now I know you must be saying fuck that rule right?" He waited for Katt to agree with him. Knowing her psyche wouldn't truly allow her to chase after Falco. Not with their history. With one look from her, he knew she wanted nothing more than to see Falco again. "Alright, now I want you to go get the car upfront. We're going to take that trip. I'll let Peppy and Pepper know."

"Where are we going?" Katt yelled at Tyronos. She sighed as he continued one without hearing her.

"I thought that part would have been obvious." She heard him through her comm. "We're going to the Great Fox."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So remind me again why we need a small army around us at all times?" Peppy asked while rubbing his head.

"Jack Beriul is a cornered beast." Pepper stated flatly. "And you never know what a cornered beast might do." Peppy nodded at Pepper, having given that piece of advice out himself many times over the years. "He needs you for his plan to work. We believe you were going to be his scapegoat should anything go bad. And if Fox was to die, that would be a very bad thing to happen to Corneria. So what we need to do is cause a little anarchy."

"No offense." Peppy folded his hands, resting them on the table in front of him. "But I think we did that already by busting me out of there."

"Are you kidding?" Pepper laughed. "That was controlled, and it didn't even appear on the news!" Peppy raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I might be retired Peppy but I still know how to do a few tricks."

"So my rescue went completely unnoticed by the public eye?" Peppy asked, barely believing that no one saw him getting escorted out a building, with bullets and lasers flying every way imaginable.

"Precisely." Pepper grinned at his old friend. "No one even knew you were Beriul's prisoner. You were locked up for two days. We-" He looked over at the door when Tyronos rushing into the conference room.

"Wow there isn't as many people here as I thought there would be." Tyronos said as he looked around quickly. He counted maybe five guards inside the room with another two at each doorway. "Anyway, Katt just got the call from Falco, we're heading for the Great Fox now."

"Roger, Peppy could you get them clearance to use the warp gate?" Pepper asked, Peppy nodded.

"You make sure they all get back here in one piece alright?" Peppy looked at Tyronos getting a mock salute and a grin as his response. "Even though I just recently met him, I feel like I can trust him."

"Tyronos said that is a normal thing for us to feel." Pepper turned back to Peppy, about to continue with their debriefing when a few more people showed up. "Alright now that most of us are here, let us begin our meeting."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He couldn't remember falling asleep. He let the machine get is as he stretched his joints protesting as he forced them to pop. As he started stretching his muscles the recording began. "Beriul, it's Slippy. Amanda and I have put the hack into Rob and it worked perfectly. We've gotten out of the Great Fox and are now on our way to capture Lucy. If everything works out we should be back in Corneria in a few days. Slippy out."

"Excellent." Jack said to no one. "By that time I should also have Fox and Krystal in my custody as well! Finally things are going as they were meant too and soon Star Fox will be destroyed completely."


	12. Chapter 12

"Comm line is green. You hear me Ty?" Katt asked as they waited to get cleared for launch.

"Loud and clear Katt. Now I have to let you know something. Falco might be in trouble or this could be just a simple flight to the Great Fox. I do know that Pepper has put a failsafe in Rob. It should just let us fly in. Other than that I'm not really sure. Everything that normally happens has changed."

"It's alright Ty, you aren't all knowing." Katt laughed as she watched the small panel of Tyronos's face move back and forth slowly. "What's up?"

Tyronos sighed. "Everything is going our way for a change but I can't shake this feeling that it's just going to get worse." He relaxed back into his seat. "I don't think we can save Fox."

"Please you've got the best pilot in the system here." Katt grinned causing Tyronos to chuckle lightly. "And the idiot we've got to go rescue will be of some help as well."

"Tyronos. Katt. You're clear to launch head for the Beltino Warp Gate and you'll be at the Great Fox within minutes!"

"Thanks Control." Tyronos replied. He waited his Arwing to charge before it boosted off towards the gate with Katt following quickly behind him. No matter what happened now he knew that they were flying blind. _'You'd better be in one piece Falco.'_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack grinned as his door finally opened. He waived the hordes of officers away; rushing towards Jackie's desk. "Cancel everything I have for the next few hours. Forward any message Slippy or Amanda sends me. I've a client to meet."

"Client? Ok." Jackie quickly took everything within two hours off his schedule. "I'll send word if they contact you sir."

Jack nodded and quickly made his way out of the building. "Nothing has gone the way I planned it." He muttered. "How the hell am I going to get rid of McCloud when his own team is slowly turning against me? If it continues like this I'll be alone against Star Fox. Damn it! I need to get more blackmail on the lot of them!" He paused and clenched his fists in anger. "Except for Krystal, I had basically all the entire system knew on her."

"Sir!" A guard yelled, stopping beside Jack. "A message from Pepper." Jack snatched the disk from the guard, tapping on it to reveal Pepper's face.

"Well Beriul, it would seem by now you've finally managed to escape your office. It's good to see Corneria's education is paying off. But I suspect you couldn't care about small talk right now. So I'll be brief, if you want General Hare back so badly then I am giving you a chance to come talk, face to face. I'd say for you to come alone but we both know that won't happen. The address we will meet is with the guard who just gave you this. We'll be seeing you."

"Give me that address!" Jack yelled at the guard. "And make sure every spare guard I have is on location with me!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Falco sighed as he beat another level of his game. It was hard to think only a few weeks ago every member of the team was in here with him having a friendly tournament. It was two days of laughs, drinks and friends. "Snap out of it." He told himself. "You can't let your emotions control you." After he repeated that to himself a few times Falco moved off of the couch and headed for the bridge. A little star-gazing never hurt anyone and Falco longed to stretch his wings again.

As he walked Falco was flooded with memories and experiences. The Lylat wars, when he came back to the Star Fox team, the Aparoid wars, and the Anglar Blitz. All of these experiences helped build the team into what it was. So how could one kid with a vendetta ruin all the trust they had built on for years? Before he knew where he was, Falco entered the bridge. He sat down in his chair, not feeling comfortable to sit in Fox's. He wasn't a captain, even if Beriul promised him the title.

Rob suddenly came to life, nearly causing Falco to fall out of his chair. "Two unidentified single pilot fighters approaching. Sensors show they traveled by warp gate under General Hare's permission. Clearance has been granted to land. Time to arrival; three minutes." After that Rob shut back down again. Falco stared at the robot for a few moments before sitting back in his chair.

"Who the hell could that be?" Falco shrugged and made his way towards the hanger. "Wouldn't hurt to try Katt again anyway." By the time Falco had made it down to the hanger the other ships had arrived. He watched as they docked where Fox and Krystal's Arwings were supposed to be. "Hope they're not more of Beriul's men."

"Falco!" Katt yelled as she jumped out of her jump, barely giving it enough time to dock properly. She ran towards the stunned avian before jumping onto him. Once Falco came back to reality he returned her excitement. Holding her tightly as the weight of Beriul's commands lifted from his shoulders.

"Katt." He whispered. "I thought Beriul had you in a prison somewhere. He had me enlisted to-" Katt silenced him with her finger.

"I know exactly what he had planned for Fox." Katt turned to face the third member of their group. "Tyronos told me what he knew."

Falco stared at Tyronos. "I know you from somewhere. Don't I?" Tyronos folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "If you're here to help Fox then I couldn't care where you're from."

"Where is McCloud now?" Tyronos asked as the trio began moving back towards the bridge.

"Both Fox and Krystal are both down on Fichina. Bill is in charge of what was supposed to happen down there." Falco answered, subtlety putting his arm around Katt. "But I know Bill's part has to fail. Rob locked down most of our systems. We're dead in space til Fox and Krystal get back. But by now Fox has to know what's happening. Krystal… I'm almost positive she has told Fox everything she knows about Beruil's plan.

"I don't think so." Katt said. "I mean, we're now here. Peppy is free and Bill couldn't do it if he tried."

"Bill has been a good, if not a best friend to Fox ever since the Academy. I doubt he'd turn on him." Falco stopped suddenly. "Then again so was Slippy."

"So Bill has gone AWOL on Beriul." Tyronos unfolded his arms. "That would make him down him, Krystal and you. Three key players in his game. All he has left is Slippy and Amanda."

"I can't think that Amanda will stick to this plan much longer." Katt stated. "She's not really into violence. Plus it was Fox that had to approve her to be on the team. She owes him a lot."

"You're forgetting something here Katt. You're here right now because of the same thing." Tyronos shook his head and scoffed at the irony. "Amanda loves Slippy. Even if she didn't want to hurt anyone; she'll follow him to the end. Love makes us very narrow-minded If Falco had have been the one hellbent on killing Fox for Beriul and you had the choice between the one you love and your friend. Wouldn't you chose Falco?" He watched Katt nod after a minute of thought. Given the situation as it was. She'd do the same thing Amanda did. "I was the same way when Zarah was alive. Keeping her safe quickly became a habit and that ended up badly. I had her blood on my hands once everything was said and done."

"So we've got to stop not only Beriul but Slippy and Amanda as well." Falco sighed and punched the nearby wall. "This is fucking mess up shit we're in now."

"Maybe there is a way for us to just defeat Beriul. But like I said to Katt on our way here this is only going to get worse." Tyronos shrugged and continued his way to the bridge. Falco and Katt following behind him. "On a lighter note. We've bought some time by getting here without you being locked away."

Falco looked down at Katt. "What'd he mean by that?" Katt just giggled and followed the grey vulpine. pulling the confused avian behind her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You guys should be able to see the rendezvous point now." Bill checked his own radar. The yellow blip showed them at less than a click from the base.

"Roger that." Krystal pointed to the blip on the radar. Then looked outside the canopy. "I think I see an outline of the Fichina base."

"Got'cha. Your Arwings have been moved inside. I'll have to give you emergency clearance so Beriul won't be able to check the flight records." Bill replied. For the rest of the trip no one spoke. The tension, though not as heavy as before, was still apparent.

Once they parked the Landmasters in the hanger both Fox and Krystal moved quickly to their Arwings. Bill chanced approaching them. He really wanted to leave on a good note with Fox. "I won't blame you two for wanting to leave so quickly. But I know there is still some mention of a drink we need to discuss."

"It's not that we want to Bill." Krystal checked over her ship, finding nothing amiss with it. "We just have to hurry and get back to the Great Fox."

"I understand." Bill waved at the two of them before turning to leave. "You'll need to be out of here soon. I can only clear you for so long before someone on Corneria will notice. Smooth flying you two."

"Bill!" Fox called at his old friend. "I'm glad I can trust you. If Beriul calls, tell him that I'm coming for him." Bill nodded and waved again without looking back.

"You understand that we aren't going anywhere near that cold-hearted little fuck if I can help it." Krystal stated as she climbed into her Arwing. Fox followed suit while laughing.

"It's always enlightening to her you curse. Very poetic." He continued laughing as they got the clearance to launch.

"Once we get back to the Great Fox, I'll show you how enlightening I can be." Krystal whispered seductively.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Fox grinned. "I'm just happy to be back on our way home."

'Maybe, one day soon, we can have a real home.' Krystal thought. She smiled at her fiancé, and followed him off Fichina and back towards the Great Fox.

Bill watched as they faded off his scanners. He stood proudly glad that his part in Beriul's plan had finally ended. "Commander Grey! Look something's been written in the snow!" Bill watched the image enlarge on the main holoscreen. "The track go off in the direction the Landmaster came from!"

Bill lowered his head and growled. "Leave it be. I'll deal with it myself. That image doesn't leave this room. Understood?"

"Yes sir, Commander!"

Bill turned on his heels and left the control bridge. It was time to call in a favor from one retired General.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pepper sat beside Peppy, their meeting finally finished. "But I thought-" Peppy started but was cut off by Pepper.

"You honestly thought Jack was in control of what was happening?" Pepper sighed. "Peppy remember when I told you years ago when James was still alive that he stole my spotlight? I never let that get to me. I promised the same thing to him that you did. To protect Fox."

"So what do we do now?" Peppy asked.

"We wait."


	13. Chapter 13

"Two more vessels approaching." Rob announced. The three people occupying the bridge of the Great Fox looked up at the display. "Class II Arwings. Registered to the Great Fox. Fox and Krystal are returning to base. Hangar doors now opening."

"Alright!" Tyronos breathed a sigh of relief. "This is great news!"

"Until Fox comes up here." Falco stared at the monitor. He knew Fox would want answers. If Krystal had told him everything about Beriul's plan. He would be the first person Fox would want to speak with. "He's going to come in here accusing me of backstabbing him."

"Technically you did." Tyronos said easily. Falco glared at the grey fox. "And getting mad at me isn't going to help you either."

Katt rested her hand on Falco's shoulder and giving him a warm smile. "All you need to do is explain the situation to Fox. He'll understand. Besides, I don't think he could really hold a grudge against you.

"Yeah but," Falco placed his hand on Katt's. "I was willing to go through with his plan."

"Because of love." Tyronos said flatly. "I bet if you put Fox in your shoes he'd understand completely. I'd still expect him to be a bit bitter though."

"I guess." Falco stretched his arms, praying he wouldn't have to defend himself against Fox. The vulpine did have a wicked temper at times.

"Rob how long until they dock?" Katt asked but Rob gave no reply. He had gone back into his offline mode. Katt growled kicking at Rob. "We should let Pepper know we're here. Maybe he'll lift the restriction off Rob."

"Doubtful." Falco got up and headed for the game room. "Slip and I tried to reboot him earlier. We didn't get very far. Then Pepper popped up and told us that Fox wouldn't like us tampering with his ship."

"Says the guy that tampered with his ship." Tyronos muttered. "Regardless of what has happened then we need to focus on the now. Fox is likely going to want to go back to Corneria to meet Jack in person."

"Is that good for us or bad?" Katt asked as she watched the doors close behind Falco.

"I'm not sure." Tyronos responded. "But I do know that I really shouldn't be on the bridge alone when Fox arrives. It'd be more harm than good."

"Right." Katt chuckled and she led the vulpine towards the game room. Hoping the reunion of almost the full team wouldn't be short-lived.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Seems quiet on the ship." Fox looked over at Krystal in her Arwing. Both ships speeding to their home. "Think anyone had the guts to stay on board?"

"Maybe." Krystal replied, stretching out her powers to sense for any thoughts on the Great Fox. "I sense three different minds on board. Two I recognize, but one is different. Not hostile, but still different."

"Are you sure it isn't hostile? For all we know the entire crew is at the hanger with blasters drawn!" Fox growled, ready to return to Fichina if it meant staying alive.

"Fox, I am the telepath here. No one on board wants you dead. They don't even seem to be near the hanger." Krystal giggled. Her laugh made Fox feel a little more at ease, but it still didn't make him feel secure. He knew that everyone on his team were skilled at either hand to hand combat or with weapons. Going into the Great Fox felt more like a death trap than staying on Fichina. "Fox, please stop worrying! If there was anything on that ship that would endanger us even in the slightest I would sense it."

"I trust you Krys. I just don't know who else I can trust. Bill had to prove it to me a few times before I felt safe enough. How long will it take the others?"

Krystal sighed. She knew that Fox wouldn't be happy returning to a ship with teammates on it. Though she knew in her mind that Falco and Katt were on board. The other presence was as she said. Different. but not hostile. It was hard for her to break into his mind, she seemed to get pushed out of his head before she could even get near it.

As they landed in the hanger Fox noticed an extra Arwing. Even with two missing the hanger seemed full. He opened his canopy and jumped out of his craft, Krystal following suit. They walked towards the bridge, Fox's hand enveloping Krystal's as they got closer and closer to it. "This is too quiet." Fox looked around. He had expected a welcome by now his hand poised over his blaster.

"Fox, they're in the game room. It seems Falco and Katt are on board. With someone else. I can't sense Slippy or Amanda's minds. They must have took off somewhere."

"Why is Rob in standby?" Fox asked walking up to the stationary robot. "Rob, report."

At the sound of Fox's voice Rob sprung to life. Immediately the lockdown ended. turning all the offline programs turning back on. "Rob sixty-four reporting. Commander in charge, Fox McCloud. Restoration program complete. Now running scheduled activities."

Fox and Krystal stared at the robot then at each other before shrugging at the same time. "Let's go to the game room. Maybe they've got some answers." They walked in silence towards the game room. Hearing three voices get louder and louder. They all seemed to be laughing - it wasn't evil laughter - but genuine laughter. As Fox opened the door the three occupants looked over at their expected guests.

"McClouds."

"Foxie! Blue!"

"Fox! Krystal! Thank goodness!"

As the friends came together the game forgotten for now, Fox could feel his instincts going into overdrive. "Falco, Katt." Fox looked over at the third vulpine of the group. "And you are."

"Tyronos. Call-sign 'Hopeless'. You're right to be alerted by my presence here but I can assure you I'm on your side." Tyronos showed Fox his empty hands as a gesture of good faith. "We've been waiting for you McCloud." Fox went to grab his blaster again. "Falco tells me that you're the best at this game."

The group slowly moved towards the entertainment system. Fox released his white knuckle grip on his blaster and sat down beside Krystal on the love-seat. "So, um..."

Falco pulled back from his controller, deciding to get the worst part over with before they could work on rebuilding trust. "Fox... I..."

"Falco followed Beriul's plans because he was blackmailed. Jack had told him I was imprisoned by his guards." Katt stated. Fox looked over at Krystal who nodded. "Fox, we all know that your trust is shattered. But I want to promise you everyone here is on your side."

"I can't detect lies Fox. She's telling the truth." Krystal smiled hugging Fox. "I told you that there was nothing to worry about."

Fox smiled with her. His mind finally stopped racing. He rested his head against Krystal's. In the back of his mind rested on final thought. "What's a leader without a team?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slippy stood over and unconscious Lucy. His stun gun had done the trick alright. Lucy was out cold. "Was that much force really necessary Slippy?" Amanda yelled. The toad looked back at his fiancé, grinning.

"I'd say so. Lucy would have gotten away." Slippy holstered his weapon, grabbing Lucy by the feet. "Help me out here hun?" Amanda walked over and assisted Slippy holding Lucy's head gently. Even if she knew in her mind that this was wrong  
she knew this all had reason for happening.

"We sticking with our plan? Or should we check up on Falco?" Amanda asked as they hurried towards their Arwings.

"Send a coded message to Beriul. Let him know we've got the bargaining chip. I'll try to get in contact with the Great Fox, and see if Falco is still of use to us." Amanda nodded at Slippy before helping him put Lucy in her Arwing.

"Do you think we'll ever be allowed back in Corneria if this all goes bad?" Amanda watched her ship's lines turn green, following Slippy toward Corneria.

"If everything goes bad?" Slippy repeated, scoffing at the thought. "Then we're both dead. If Fox somehow manages to find us."

"I was afraid of that." Amanda muttered. She looked at Lucy and mouthed an apology. She sighed this back up plan was supposed to have been easy. But Lucy had been trained by the CDF and put up a better fight than they had expected. In the end they still used more force than necessary. _'Peppy had better make the right decision.'_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir, there are a lot of units approaching. We believe it's Beriul's entourage."

"Good." Pepper grinned. "It seems things are getting somewhere. Rob has been re-activated by Fox. Which means he's on the Great Fox once again. Maybe I should let Jack know this." Pepper chuckled looking over at Peppy. "It seems the Star Fox team has survived."

"But for how long?" Peppy asked. "If you tell Beriul what happened he'll send the everything he's got at them!"

"Ah yes… Correct me if I'm wrong Peppy. But that is under your command is it not?" Pepper watched the realization kick in. "He may have had a replica of you send Fox on a suicide mission. But for such an order to go through and him for to send the entire Cornerian Army at Star Fox, he'll need written consent. Your written consent."

"And he knows that I'll never sign anything like that." Peppy smiled. Jack had a lot of resources but he couldn't forge a signature.

"Once he knows that he'll look for something anything to get it." Pepper watched more guards surround his house. "I fear for your daughter. I had hoped she wouldn't get caught up in this."

"Lucy is safe. She got transferred to Katina." Peppy felt a tap on his shoulder and knew it was time for him to leave. "I'll send a message to Lucy. Let her know what's going on." Pepper nodded at him and looked forward. Jack was almost at his door. He could assume what was going to happen next; having dealt with Jack's type before.

"I just hope we're not too late to fix this."


	14. Chapter 14

"Slippy to Beriul." Slippy growled at the comm in his Bullfrog. "So help me Jack if we have to try this one more time!" Amanda sighed as she watched Jackie's face appear on her display screen.

"Slippy this is Jackie. Mr. Beriul is out on business at the moment. He wants me to forward your message to him." Jackie looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Her hair was a mess and you could almost see stress lines on the young receptionist.

"Jackie you've certainly looked better." Amanda watched Jackie rub her temples.

"Where did he go Jackie?" Slippy snapped. "You know what? I don't care. Tell Beriul that we've got Lucy."

"Right." Jackie muttered. "Look it's fucking swamped here. I've got a million things to do. So if that's everything good-bye." With that Jackie's face disappeared from their screens. Amanda looked over to Slippy as they hurried towards Corneria.

"Lucy? Lucy this is your Father." Amanda nearly jumped out of her Arwing at the sound of Peppy's voice. "Ok. Second ring That means you're teaching. Alright."

 _'I wouldn't say that.'_ Amanda thought. She concentrated on flying as Peppy continued his message.

"Lucy. You need to know about something that's been happening back home. This is top-secret information I'm trusting you with. Our current president Jack Beriul kept me hostage for a few days. His plan was to use me to begin destroying Star Fox from the inside out. Pepper and his assets busted me out. Now Jack is going to try to get me to sign some order to launch a full frontal assault on Star Fox. He's going to use everything he can to get me to sign that. I need you to contact me as soon as you can. Please be safe."

Amanda frowned as the message ended. She knew she should tell Slippy what happened. At the same time however, she knew she could keep it a secret. It pained her to have to hide something from her love. In her mind she knew he had changed for the worse since their dealings with Jack. 'Maybe I can fix this.' Without as much as a second thought Amanda dialled Peppy's comm.

"Lucy?" Peppy answered.

"No, it's Amanda. We've got her, Peppy."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, I know basically everyone here aside for you." Fox said as he sat down on the couch beside Tyronos. "And from what Katt told me, the less I know the better."

"Well, I used to say something like that." Tyronos grinned. "I'd explain myself but you wouldn't believe me if I told you everything."

"I should call you out on that sometime." Fox patted Tyronos on the shoulder before gripping it slightly. "Look, I'm not normally a paranoid person but I have to know for sure. Can I trust you?"

"Fox, you don't deserve the pain you've gone through. One man's wish shouldn't shatter a team. I'm always sent to fix things and I'm here to help with your problem. You can trust me and I'll let Krystal read every thought in my head if need be. But for the sake of your sanity stop placing mistrust on everyone." Tyronos mimicked Fox's grip. "If things went my way things already be back to normal. None of this would have happened."

"Yo Ty, I thought I said to stop blaming yourself!" Katt yelled at the two vulpine.

Tyronos looked back at Katt shaking his head. "You should get a game going or something we've got some time to kill before we get to Corneria."

"I still don't like we should be heading back to Corneria." Krystal said more to herself. She moved to sit across from Fox. "I feel like we should be getting as far away from Beriul as possible."

"Krys." Fox finally removed his grip from Tyronos.

"I think she's right." Tyronos crossed his arms and relaxed into the couch. "But I've also seen Beriul before and believe me his bark is worse than his bite."

"Even if Beriul could hurt him." Krystal continued. "I still don't think going to Corneria is a wise plan."

"Hey." Fox whispered motioning for her to sit on his lap. Krystal sighed and did as he asked, nuzzling herself into his chest. "We've got the team back now. Well most of it. But we can take care of things now."

"Promise her you won't go into the fight unless we need you." Tyronos looked over at the couple. "She's worried about you Fox for your safety. Much like you were when that incident occurred. Surely you can understand that level of concern. So when the time comes to face Beriul be sure to watch the battle from here unless we call for you."

Fox looked over at Tyronos, wondering how he knew about Star Fox's temporary leave. He looked back at Krystal who only pleaded with him with her eyes. "Asking me to watch someone fight my battle is a lot to ask. But I'll think about it ok?"

We've got a bit of time for you to think it over." Falco tapped Fox's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go for a walk." Fox helped Krystal up before following the avian out of the game room. They walked until Falco knew they were out of earshot and Krystal's telepathy.

"What's up?" Fox asked, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen on them.

"Fox." Falco started. "About well, everything that has happened with Beriul." Falco walked a little further ahead before turning back to his best friend. "I'm sorry man."

"You're sorry?" Fox laughed. "I don't really understand what has got my team against me or so I thought. But from what Krystal told me he has some serious blackmail on everyone."

"He threaten Katt. He had her arrested! What else could I have done?" Falco blurted. "I had a choice. Between you and her!"

"Calm down Falco." Fox smiled. While part of him wanted Falco to admit to everything the other half just wanted his friend back. "I know the choice you had to make. If I was in your shoes and he had Krystal, I'd do anything."

"Heh... look at us, two battle hardened mercenaries brought down because we've got women." Falco ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, but... I love my girl. I'm glad I could find someone in this type of business." Fox smiled.

"You'd need someone as crazy as her to keep you from being a total ass." Falco laughed. "She's a telepath, so you can't do shit without her knowing."

"Well, I don't have anything to hide from her. She's the crazy one anyway." Fox earned a playful hit for that. He was happy the he could trust Falco again. Now, they could pretend that nothing had happened. "Falco, you're like the brother I wish I had, but most of the time I'm glad we aren't related."

"Whatever man. C'mon, I got a game to kick your ass in." Falco grinned before racing towards the game room, Fox right behind him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I want every single part of this building covered! Do you hear me?" Jack yelled. An officer began shouting out commands. "Okay Pepper. Let's see what you've got planned."

"President Beriul!" An automated voice shouted. "Please proceed forward. Pepper is expecting you." As the voice stopped the front door opened. One lone guard stood at the doorway waving Jack forward.

"Alright, we'll play it your way." Jack muttered, walking towards the guard. As he got to the door he was stopped.

"Sorry sir everyone who enters here must be patted down. No exceptions." The guard went about patting down Jack, removing a small blaster and a wire. "You have anything else you might be hiding sir?"

"Do you know who signs your paychecks?" Jack spat. "I've got nothing else on me. Now take me to see Pepper. He's got something that belongs to me."

"Follow me Mr. President." The guard began leading the wolf towards the conference room. "Just before we get there sir. If we find any form of weapon on you it will be taken as a threat and we will defend Pepper with our lives. That goes for your friends outside as well."

"I didn't bring any guards." Jack lied hoping that this guy was just trying to fake him out.

"Right." The guard replied in a bored tone. "And we don't have snipers lining them up either." Jack wasn't pleased with Pepper's choice in staff. Yet another reason he'd have that hound's hide. "Pepper, the president is here."

"Come in Jack. That will be all." The guard saluted him, closing the door after Jack had entered. "So, dare I ask why my house is surrounded by your guards Jack?"

"You got some fucking nerve Pepper." Jack snarled getting up in Pepper's face. "Where is Peppy?"

"Peppy who?" Pepper laughed sliding a chair to Jack. "Sit down son, we've got some things to discuss."

"I'm not playing around." Jack growled refusing to move an inch.

"Neither am I." Pepper matched his growl, both of them locked eyes. "Now sit down." After a long minute Jack sat down, his gaze never leaving Pepper's. "You've got a lot of nerve Jack. Trying to send the Cornerian Army after Lylat's saviors."

"Fuck them." Jack said flatly as he crossed his arms. "Star Fox is just a bunch of hired guns. They get away with murder and get paid well to do it! You've paid them yourself!"

"They've saved Corneria and the Lylat system more times than you have had years of political experience." Pepper yelled. "You want don't want Star Fox out of the picture. Just Fox McCloud himself. Tricking his team into betraying him."

Jack gasped. 'How did he know that? Peppy must have told him.'

"Surprised Buriel?" Pepper laughed. "You think I'd simply let some kid become President and not keep tabs on him? My security easily cracked through your firewalls. I've heard almost everything you've said about Star Fox. But that wasn't near as bad as the what you say about Fox himself."

"You're lying." Jack smiled. "My server is much more secure than that."

"You sure about that? Maybe you've got a mole in your team." Pepper stood up walking closer to Jack. "Now listen up because I'm going to say this only once. I'll make all this go away. Your plan, and your Presidency if you push this. But if you tell me right now that you'll stop this and end your little vengeance. I'll make sure Fox doesn't come back to tear you apart."

"If you think your words intimidate me." Jack laughed. "You're more full of yourself then I thought. You're an old dog, I'd hoped you would learn your place by now. My guards surround your entire home. I can have you forgotten, and it will be like you never existed."

"I've got snipers on your guards." Pepper knew that this was turning for the worse, and had to choose his words wisely.

"They aren't going to stop me in time." Jack grabbed his concealed blaster and aiming it at Pepper's head.

"Go right ahead. Give the public a real reason to hate you. What's that going to do for you? More innocent blood on your hands? I'm just an old dog remember, what harm can I possibly do to you?"

"Really Pepper? You think I'm worried about the media?" Jack chuckled, charging the blast. "Where's General Hare?"

"Gone." Pepper smirked. "You could almost say he was never here."

"Then what good are you?" Jack began to laugh, slowly releasing the trigger.

"WAIT!" Jack looked up at the voice, instantly powering off his weapon. He heard Pepper let out a defeated sigh. "I don't think he needs to die. It's me you want to speak to."

"No, I didn't come here to speak with you. I came here to get you back in your office and sign an order to send everything we have at the Great Fox." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"Where is she?" Peppy yelled, noticing Jack's confused look. "Where is my daughter? Where is Lucy?"

"Lucy? Teaching on Fichina last we knew." Jack yelled back.

"I know you got her somewhere! I'll do anything to get her back!" Peppy ran toward Jack, begging at his feet. "Please."

"Anything?" Jack grinned, looking up at Pepper. "Guess I don't need you anymore. Me and my General will be seeing you." Peppy thought as he followed Jack out of the conference room. He looked back at Pepper once, who simply nodded at him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-1 hour later; Great Fox-**

"Guys, we're getting a message from Peppy!" Fox said over the PA system. Within a few minutes everyone had gotten up to the bridge.

"What's up?" Falco asked, Fox patched Peppy through. Waiting until Peppy came up on their display.

"Star Fox. It is with great sadness that I issue this order." Peppy took a shaky breath. "As ordered by President Beriul, Star Fox is under arrest for crimes against Corneria and the Lylat system. The entire CDF fleet is coming to escort you back to Corneria where you will be arrested. Beriul has requested an old Military punishment that you will all be subject to."

"Peppy?" Krystal whispered.

"What the fuck?" Katt yelled. "You can't be serious!"

"I knew things were going to good." Tyronos growled as he pulled at his hair.

"Pep..." Fox couldn't believe the words coming from his father-figure. The one person he knew he could trust had just ordered his death.

"I am sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

"What do we do? What do we do?" Falco yelled. He never thought this would happen. Beriul never said anything about bringing the entire Cornerian fleet.

"It's clear Jack has gotten desperate." Tyronos stated calmly. On the inside he knew that things had gone bad and he wasn't sure if any of them would make it out of this. "Or else we'd be flying there by ourselves."

"Gotten desperate?" Katt snapped. "Gotten? Ty, we were there. We took Peppy out of that building and got him to safety! Now he's signed our death warrants! Desperate? Fuck that. Peppy's betrayed us!"

"We can't jump to conclusions Katt, and to be fair we know Peppy better than that!" Krystal left Fox's side to go stand with the others. "No I think there had to be something Beriul has that would make Peppy sign the warrant. I sense great sadness and regret coming from him. This wasn't done intentionally." The others were quiet, thinking about what she had said.

"You guys would him know better than me." Tyronos sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Lucy." Fox whispered. Every looked over to the vulpine he hadn't moved or spoke since Peppy gave them his message. "Falco, where are Slippy and Amanda?"

"Of course." Falco folded his arms returning to his cocky demeanor. "They jumped ship a few hours before Katt and Tyronos got here. Beriul sent them after Lucy and I haven't seen them since. I didn't think they had it in them to actually pull that off. Looks like I was wrong."

"Fox, we have to treat them as hostile." Tyronos moved closer to the other vulpine. "But I guess you already knew that."

Fox nodded. "Since Slippy told me that he was the most innocent person on this team. Maybe he's right. Krystal sensed he was hiding something. I guess I just wanted to believe he was still on our side." Fox felt two hands rest his shoulders. He looked up to see both Krystal and Falco.

"So, what do we do?" Falco asked helping Fox to his feet. "You are the captain here."

"Well I know a hopeless situation when I see one." Fox glanced of at Tyronos as he chuckled.

"Those are my specialty. But this is your call Fox, not mine. This has gone past my knowledge." Tyronos smiled at Fox. Fox returned it with a grin. He knew that fighting the Cornerian Army - no matter how bad they seemed to be - would be a death wish. They were outnumbered to say the least.

"Even if we were to flee. They'd cut us off from any and all resources. Fighting them would leave us with forty military class cruisers versus one. It'd be like flying into hell." Fox shook his head. "No, I think we'll have to surrender."

"What?" Falco growled. "We can take them! We took on armies before Fox! C'mon, this'll be fun!" Fox chuckled at his friend.

"What are the odds that the CDF is full of Drone ships? Not very likely." Fox patted the avian's shoulder. "Besides it's me Beriul really wants. I'll see if he'll let you guys go."

"No!" Krystal shouted running to hug Fox. "I wont let you."

"Fox." Katt sighed. "Don't think like that you idiot. We're in this together."

Falco snaked an arm around Katt's shoulder. "I'm serious Fox. I'm pretty sure we've got this."

"Enough." Tyronos walked towards Fox staring at him hard. "I'm not supposed to tell you guys this, but this time tear is already so messed up I could care less what happens." Tyronos took a deep breath. "I was sent here to save you Fox. You are not going to die. I have to make sure of it."

"You've been put through a what did you call it? Time tear?" Fox watch Tyronos nod. "And you're supposed to save me?"

"I know how weird it sounds. But you're going to have to trust me on this. Now tell me, have you had any visions or dreams that show you or someone you love dying?"

Fox gasped. "How did-"

"What happened in the dream?" Tyronos interrupted him. "Don't ask me how I know cause I'm breaking a lot of rules right now."

"The first dream I had, I was tied up. It was blurry but I heard someone yelling to a firing squad. I was at some trial I think" Fox struggled to get the memory. "I was shot by at least four else was off to the side. I think they were ordering the squad."

"He's had more than one." Krystal said unable to watch Fox put himself through those dreams again. "I think he's been having someone else's dreams."

Falco spoke before Tyronos could reply "Someone else's dreams? How is that possible?"

Krystal shook her head. "I'm not sure. On Cerinia it's normal for couples to share dreams. But this is beyond what I learned, and I fear it'll get worse."

"Shit." Tyronos swore. "On that note follow me!" Tyronos quickly ran out of the bridge, heading for his Arwing. After a few moments he heard the rest of the crew following him. As he reached his ship, Tyronos opened his canopy and began digging through his travel supplies. "It's gotta be here. I haven't moved it in months! " Tyronos heard the rest of the group finally make it to his ship.

"What are you looking for?" Krystal shouted only able to see Tyronos' legs, feet and the tip of his tail. "Ty?"

"Got it!" Tyronos yelled pulling himself out of his Arwing and jumped off. He walked towards the group. "Look I'm going to get in enough crap as it is. I can only show this to Fox."

"Ok." Falco looked at Tyronos suspiciously. "Any funny business and you'll be sent back to where ever you came from in parts got it?"

"Falco! I'll remind you he's the reason I'm here and not on Corneria!" Katt scolded him pulling the avian away from the group. "We'll go back to the bridge. If any contact is made we'll let you know."

"Krystal." Fox looked over at his fiancé noticing how sad she looked. He quickly pulled her into a hug rubbing her back affectionately. "It'll be a few minutes. I'll be fine."

"I know I just wish we had a better alternative. I don't want to lose you." Krystal felt tears building in her eyes.

"You won't lose him Krystal." Tyronos folded his arms giving the vixen a smile. "I promise you. I'll defend him with my life." Krystal let go of Fox and nodded making her way to the bridge as well.

"Now what do you have to show me." Fox asked. Tyronos shoved a small object into his hands. "What? Where did you get this?"

"You've used this before Fox. This will help but I can't tell you when to use it. I've done all I can for you. When the time comes I'm ready to die so that you can live." Tyronos seemed too calm after what he had just said. Fox watched the other vulpine for a moment before curiosity got the better of him.

"Why are you helping me? Honestly?" Fox watched as Tyronos closed his canopy and came back down. "Why give your life for mine?"

Tyronos smirked. "Consider it being one less that I owe you."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda lowered her Arwing landing skillfully in the hanger. Slippy had already landed and was waiting on the wing of his ship. Once she landed Amanda opened her canopy pulling Lucy with her as she jumped out of her ship. "I thought Beriul would be here waiting for us."

"Seems he had business. Jackie told me that we should bring Lucy to the General's room." Slippy took Lucy from Amanda and made his way out of the hangar. "Should be a driver waiting for us." As soon as Slippy said that they saw a person waving at them. Slippy picked up the pace as they headed for their driver. "You know where to go?" The driver nodded taking Lucy from Slippy.

"Hop in the back." The driver instructed. Amanda looked up surprised to see another female working for Beriul. Who ever it was clearly didn't want anyone knowing who she was, as she was wearing a helmet over her face. Amanda quickly shook the thought out of her head as she got in the back of the car.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Slippy and Amanda exited the car, the driver soon after. The three of them walked briskly into the government building. The guards were now on high alert; all of them had their weapons drawn. One by one they glared at the small group that headed for the elevator. "Looks like someone had a shoot out here." Amanda noticed the many blaster holes and burn marks around the elevator. Once the group was in Slippy pressed the button to lead them to the floor Peppy's office was on.

"I'll never understand why Peppy was forced to move to the government building. He should have stayed in the Military HQ." Slippy sighed as the door opened, leading the group to Peppy's room.

'If he had have stayed there, this might not have happened.' Amanda thought. She noticed that the driver had slowed down now walking behind the two toads instead of beside them. Her thoughts were interrupted as she found herself at Peppy's door. 'Let's hope things are still going as planned.'

The door opened before Slippy had a chance to scan his hand. Slippy and Amanda looked at each other before making their way into the room. "That's quite far enough." Their heads snapped up to see Peppy sitting at his desk. "I'll be taking my daughter back now." Lucy was taken from them by their driver and was sat down in a chair behind Peppy. "Slippy Toad. Never thought I'd be displeased to see you." Peppy looked from the green toad to the pink one. "Amanda."

"Beriul said we should deliver Lucy to you. Care to explain why?" Slippy folded his arms, staring hard at his old friend.

"Certainly. But first I think we should all have a seat." Peppy grinned. "Guards! Tie them in this could be a while." Before Slippy and Amanda could move they were grabbed from behind and quickly cuffed. "Would you remove their firearms?" Peppy asked the driver.

The driver removed her helmet grinning at Peppy. "Yes sir."

"Fara?" Slippy yelled. "But I thought that you died during the Lylat Wars!" Fara laughed at Slippy as she patted down Amanda.

"No weapons? Good girl." Amanda looked away as she was led to a seat in front of Peppy. "Well, well, well. Slippy I didn't think you'd have a blaster. Grenades, maybe even a wrench I could understand." Slippy tried to move but was held firmly by the guard behind him.

"You'll wish you died." Slippy yelled. "You know Fox found some new girl to fuck right?"

"Yup and I wish him all the best. I found someone else too. He's a bit under the weather right now but I hear everyone in Fichina is." Fara tossed the blaster to an unoccupied corner of the room. Before motioning to the guard to lead him to Peppy.

"Bill?" Slippy whispered. "Then that means." He felt himself being forced to sit and the bindings getting tighter as they were attached to his chair.

"Means what?" Peppy asked, pouring himself a drink of brandy. "That you two are the only ones left loyal to Beriul?"

"You've got thirty minutes until the guards switch up General." Fara reported, she grabbed a glass off of Peppy's desk and filled it with water. "I'll give this to Lucy when she wakes up."

"Thanks." Peppy took a sip of his drink staring hard at his ex-team member. " For now though, we've got some things to discuss. Don't we?" Slippy glared at Peppy, knowing that he'd have to wait this out until he could switch to plan B.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where the hell are those two?" Jack yelled, pressing the button to call his receptionist. "Jackie! When did those two tadpoles report?"

"About fourty minutes after you left." Jackie replied. Her job had become infinitely more enjoyable with Jack now harassing her every thirty seconds. "Just like the last time you asked me."

"Don't back talk me woman! You want to lose your job?" Jack roared. He turned off his link with Jackie and slammed his fists onto his desk. Soon after that his phone rang. "WHAT?"

"Try not to lose your temper, Old Sport."

Jack growled at the familiar voice. "What the hell do you want now Pepper?"

Pepper chuckled. "Just to let you know that his if far from over. Good luck finding your two last allies."

"I should have killed you when you had the chance." Jack spat his voice seething with anger.

"I'm not going to say that wouldn't help your cause. Too bad though. Looks like this old dog lives for another day. You've got thirty minutes Jack, or you'll never see them again."

"DAMN IT!" Jack yelled throwing everything off his desk and storming out of his office. "I want every single person not working to come in and find those two!" Jack ordered Jackie as he walked quickly towards Peppy's room. "Far from over? Who the fuck does he think he is? I'm in control here. You!" He pointed to one of his elite guards. "Get everyone gathered into the large conference room, I'm going to find out who's been feeding information to that old hound!"

"Yes sir!"

"And someone find out why Commander Grey hasn't reported in yet!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bill shivered. It wasn't that he wasn't cold, but something else made a tingle in his spine. "Sir?" Bill looked over at his officer who offered him a cup of coffee. Bill took it, thanking the officer and waving him off. It had been a few minutes since he was last contacted. Fara had a new mission and couldn't tell him what it was about. Bill had a feeling that it involved Star Fox and prayed that he'd see her again.

"Someone from Beriul's office is hailing us sir."

Bill turned to face the main screen. "Go ahead." The screen showed Jackie working at her desk. "Mr. Grey it seems you haven't made a report in some time."

"Jackie? I thought Beriul handled all of our reports." Bill smiled that meant Jack was out of the office. "Tell me did fearless leader get called out of the office?"

"You could say that." Jackie grumbled. "And pulled in his entire staff. He thinks that there is a mole or something." Jackie laughed. "Can you think of anyone who would be stupid enough to turn rogue on Coneria's president?"

Bill laughed with her. "Anyone who did would have to have some serious issues with him. Just let him know that things on my end are completely FUBAR. Sorry."

"Completely FUBAR. OK, I'll be sure to pass on the wonderful news." Jackie's sarcasm was notably thick as she cut the link with Bill.

Bill looked around. 'If I want to make in time to be any help then I need to get to that convoy.' He picked up a holoscreen, nearly spitting out his coffee as he read the newest report. "Peppy's sending everything to escort Star Fox back to Corneria?!" He tossed the holoscreen and punched into the base wide channel. "This is Commander Grey to squads Bulldog and Husky. Load up the Flagship, we've got some heroes to help!"


	16. Chapter 16

Tyronos sighed as he looked outside the bridge window into space. CDF forces would be on them at any moment. The remaining crew on the ship either didn't care or simply wanted to forget what was about to happen. With a flick of his lighter Tyronos lit up a joint and began his old habit. It wasn't something he did too often anymore but he felt he would need it. He exhaled watching the thick smoke sketch patterns in the air before vanishing. "Maybe the bridge wasn't the best place to light this." He shrugged before taking another hit.

"Vessel attempting to contact the Great Fox, shall I patch them through?" Rob's monotone voice blared causing the vulpine to cough in surprise. He had forgotten that Rob was back on-line.

"Let them wait a few minutes. I think Star Fox deserves that." Tyronos coughed a few more times before sitting down in Fox's captain chair. He tapped the ashed end of the joint, cursing as it fell to the floor. "I should have grabbed my ashtray."

"You know I don't think Fox would like you doing that in his chair." Tyronos snapped his head back to see Krystal standing near the doors. She walked towards the window crossing her arms as she stood beside the grey vulpine. "Is this your way of relaxing?"

"Some people meditate, others hit a punching bag. I smoke this." Tyronos replied taking another long pull from his joint. "I figured if everyone else is relaxing, I might as well too." He offered Krystal a hit.

Krystal shook her head and watched Tyronos take another puff. "Fox isn't relaxed. His mind is too active and nothing I've tried is working." Tyronos chuckled lightly. "What?"

"He's thinking of a way to get back into this fight. It's in his blood. As far as I know James was the same way. Always willing to put himself in the line of fire for friends, family, and for what he feels is right." Tyronos stood up looking at Krystal. "He's lucky to have you. If you weren't with him every step of the way I doubt Fox wouldn't have made it here."

"But I had help. I don't know how, but almost everyone betrayed Beriul." Krystal turned away from the grey vulpine. "Everyone except Slippy and Amanda."

"No Krystal, you are the reason he made it here. It never was certain that anyone would go against Beriul. No one but you." Tyronos looked back towards space, noticing that the military was trying to contact again. "I have said that love was a weakness. It blinds us, it consumes us. In many ways love is a useless emotion to a mercenary. But I'd be a hypocrite to believe that. Zarah was proof enough for me. Love in its own way it is a power beyond comprehension." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's what gave you guys a second chance, isn't it?"

"Are you sure we can keep Fox out of this?" Krystal whispered lowering her head. "Can we keep him off Corneria?"

"He's got every right to be there. Jack hasn't made an attack just on his team, but against you. This is very personal for Fox now. I told him to promise you to stay out of this in the common room so that he'd be forced to think it over. But the only person's opinion he really cares about is yours." Tyronos looked over at Rob before continuing. "Go and tell him that it's his decision. I can promise you that I will protect him with my life. The Star Fox team has been like a family to me in my travels. I owe this team a lot."

"I still think it's weird that you've lived this before." Krystal shook her head and left heading towards her fiancé. Tyronos sat back down in Fox's chair breathing a sigh of relief. Krystal always proved to be the hardest to confront. "She is almost as over protective as Fox."

"Rob patch the military through, they've waiting long enough." Tyronos ordered he closed his eyes and waited.

"--Star Fox! By order of General Peppy Hare you are all placed under arrest for conspiracy and treason. You are to power down your weapons and surrender remote control access to your steering to us at once!"

"You remind me of someone else who had a big gun. He had a short leash too." Tyronos chuckled at the memory, the kid now being displayed in front of him looked identical to the one that question him at the beginning of the Apariod War. "Would you mind repeating that, I don't think everyone heard you." Tyronos tapped a command into Fox's open laptop, forcing the audio to be played on the PA system on the Great Fox.

"Fine. This is Cornerian Military Juggernaut Sword. This message is for all of Star Fox! By order of General Peppy Hare you are all placed under arrest for conspiracy, and treason. You are to power down your weapons and surrender remote control access to your steering to us at once!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fox looked up at the sound of the voice. "So they're here." With a look of determination on his face Fox got up off his bed and out of the room. He wanted to see who got the unfortunate job of hailing Star Fox. "By the sounds of him this guy is either new or nervous." Fox kept walking towards the bridge, nearly running into Krystal as he turned a corner. "Krys?"

"Fox. I know Ty asked you to promise me you wouldn't go into battle." Krystal pulled him into a hug. "But this is your choice now." With a quick kiss Krystal left him to continue his walk to the bridge.

 _'My choice now huh?'_ Fox scoffed. _'I can't let Beriul get away with blackmailing my team or Krystal. That cocky son of a bitch is going to get taken down.'_

"Don't worry your little mind over it." Tyronos laughed pacing back and forth on the camera. "By now Fox McCloud is on his way here. Are you sure you have the ability to arrest Lylat's greatest hero?"

"Hero or not. Treason is a crime punishable by death. We will carry out our General's orders!" Came the snappy reply. Tyronos looked over at Fox and waved him over. As Fox came into view the young officer gulped.

"This is Fox McCloud. I speak for Star Fox when I say we will come quietly." Fox glared at the officer. "But if anyone so much as looks at us the wrong way we will go hostile."

"It seems President Beriul was correct. Your descent into madness has gone beyond repair." The screen went blank as Fox looked at the ground.

"Let the others know Tyronos. This is a full surrender until otherwise provoked." Tyronos nodded and left Fox alone in the bridge. Fox sat down in his chair holding his head in his hands. This was were it going to get worse before it got better.

"Why does it smell like-" Fox stopped and chuckled. "Damn it man, you couldn't be bothered to share?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peppy looked down at Slippy hate noticeably in his eyes. "So, I guess that makes two teammates who have betrayed me." Slippy looked away from Peppy. "As I recall this started before I left the team to take this job."

"Not that it took you long to leave." Slippy moved his bindings around, in a failed attempt to loosen them. "Once old, frail ex-General Pepper asked you packed up and left."

"The choice was mine Slippy." Peppy sipped at his brandy some more. "As was yours."

"What? That I chose to help Beriul instead of my so-called friend?" Slippy growled. "Fox hasn't cared about me since Krystal came into his life. He hasn't cared for his team either. Why do you think we split up? Fox screwed things up for himself. Oh sure I acted nice when I helped him with the Anglars. But I knew that once that the Blitz was finished and the team was back together Fox would mend things with Krystal. Or destroy everything again. Either way I was needed on Corneria. Beriul was having viral security issues. Once I overheard him cursing out Fox. I felt the same type of betrayal. So I helped him out. A little more that Fox planned."

"Beriul got to you early it seems." Peppy pitied Slippy the once proud son of Beltino now twisted and corrupt. "Don't turn into the next Andross."

"I am the most innocent person in this room." Slippy's voice got louder as he spoke. "I was the only one Beriul didn't have to blackmail, therefore, I look like the only bright light of Star Fox. Would you believe the addictions some of these guys had? Some of the shit they did before and during their time on Star Fox? We used to be a tight-knit elite mercenary unit. We took on everything Lylat threw at us. Then things went to shit. Why? Because we lost funding and drifted for eight years between missions? No, Because suddenly everyone fell in love and grew a conscience. Even I fell in love. But I know in my heart that we still could have been that team if Fox could have been the leader he was in the Lylat War."

"Fox still is that person." Peppy sat down his glass, filling it again. "It's a shame you see differently."

"If your going to do something to me do it quickly." Slippy stated, bowing his head. "I don't want to die a traitor's death. So I will say no more."

"It's a little late for that." Fara laughed. "You've already betrayed your Captain. Why not just give us something to pin Jack with. After that all this 'You betraying Star Fox' stuff can just go away!" Fara sat Lucy back up trying to give her some more water.

"Amanda and I are loyal to Beriul." Slippy spat at Fara, trying to break his bonds again.

"Trying to break out of bindings you created?" Fara shook her head at Slippy before moving towards Amanda. "Now you my pretty pink toad. We both know you aren't loyal to that cretin. You're just loyal to Slippy."

"No. We are both loyal to Beriul." Amanda whispered. Not looking into Fara's piercing eyes.

"Want to try to say that with a little more conviction, sweetie?" Fara looked back at Peppy. "Slippy won't talk he's in too deep."

"But Amanda isn't." Peppy grabbed his glass and walked calmly over to the pink toad. "So tell us Amanda. What information do you have on Jack Beriul?"

"As much as I need. The less I knew the better. Besides you got your daughter back what more do you want from me?" Slippy looked over at Amanda.

"You?"

"Amanda, the terms were simple. As long as you helped deliver Lucy I would let the two of you go." Peppy downed his drink, wiping his mouth as he finished. "You have delivered Lucy and you two will be let go. When the guards change shifts both of you are free to go. But since we've got some time on our hands, I was just wondering if you wanted this mess to disappear."

"Don't listen to him Amanda." Slippy yelled. "Even if you did try to bargain with him. We promised Beriul to see this to the end."

"Don't tell me like I forgotten that!" Amanda yelled back. She looked up at Fara. "I was the one that contacted him first." With that Amanda broke out of her bindings, putting a concealed knife to Fara's throat. Before she could breath twice however she was tossed over Fara's shoulder, landing hard on the floor. Amanda scurried to get back on her feet as she moved towards Slippy. Fara tackled her to the ground, attempting to get control of her hands. Amanda yelped as she fell down again, kicking at Fara trying to get free of her grip. By this time Peppy had already gotten to Slippy placing a blaster against his head.

"Amanda! Stop this now!" He ordered as Fara finally got a firm hold on Amanda. The pink toad looked up at Peppy with tears in her eye. "Either you cooperate. Or the both of you will become more wanted than Star Wolf." The silence that fell on the four of them was nerve-racking. The group slowly exchanged looks. The countdown had begun and whoever cracked first would decide who lived through this.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Listen up all of you!" Jack said over the microphone. "There has been a breach in security. Someone here has fed information to Retired General Pepper." A few murmurs could be heard in the packed meeting room. "I will be conducting interviews on each and every one of you with the help of my assistant Jackie. Anyone proven loyal to me can return home. Those who don't however, will be questioned further in a less than socially acceptable manner." Jack scanned the room to see if anyone squirmed at his threat. "Take a number. When it is called come into my office. I will decide what your fate is there."

_"Sir, It's too hot to continue my station. Permission to come home?"_

_"Granted, get out of there. Meet back in my office for debrief." Pepper tapped his cigar into an ashtray smiling at the chaos he was about to unleash._

_"Copy that sir, Jackie out."_


	17. Chapter 17

Falco stared hard at the ships surrounding the Great Fox. "This is one twisted Hero's welcome. Peppy's got us arrested. Might as well sit back and let them kill us."

"Falco, though your optimistic opinion is welcome, shut up." Tyronos sighed, spinning in a chair. "They aren't going to do anything. Not until Beriul has the entire team locked up in a holding cell."

"Is that something you've seen before?" Katt asked. Her question forced Tyronos to stop spinning. His back to her as he responded.

"No. To be honest nothing has gone as it did before. This was never supposed to happen. For all I know, we could all be dead within hours." Tyronos looked at his feet. "And I will have failed for the last time."

The silence that fell on the team was nearly unbearable. They had been in near death situations before. But this one was different, this one was certain death. None of them even turned their heads as the two remaining teammates entered the room. Fox and Krystal - who had been talking - instantly went quiet as well. "This is how you want to spend your last free hours?" Fox asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"How would you have us spend it?" Falco snapped. "Dancing? Playing games? What do you want us to do other than wait for the end?"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Tyronos spun in his chair a final time before standing up. "Man I shouldn't have smoked that much."

"We all should be relaxing. If sitting in silence waiting for something to happen is their way of relaxing then we'll let them be." Krystal grabbed Fox's hand and went to lead him off the bridge.

"No. We're going to face this as a team." Fox pulled Krystal back. "We'll need to get a plan formed."

"A plan?" Katt shook her head. "We need a miracle. Beriul isn't going to give us up easily and we have some of the best trained mercenary's in the system here. Beriul is more than likely going to have the entire Cornerian Army surrounding us twenty-four seven besides we-"

"I think we get the point Katt." Krystal muttered. "I see what you're saying though. Once we're on Corneria it's going to be hell getting off."

Tyronos looked up at Fox. "What about Star Wolf?" Everyone was immediately against the idea causing the grey vulpine to throw up his hands and back away slowly. "Alright, Alright, I get it jeez. Sorry for trying!"

"Even if I was willing to call O'Donnell. He's been my rival since I started flying. There is no way he'd help. Especially not after the latest bounty on Star Wolf was put in place because of me." Fox sat down in his chair holding his head in his hands. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Start kicking ass the second we get off this ship?" Falco suggested getting a few laughs for his efforts. "This is your call Fox. You are the captain."

"One hell of a captain I turned out to be." Fox mumbled. He felt Krystal's hand on his shoulder, his own hand instantly there to cover hers. "If they do hurt or threaten us we will go hostile. Beriul is hopefully too stupid to understand that. If he somehow keeps his men in line until we get to whatever holding facility he's got set up for us. That's where things get tricky."

"There is literally thousands of buildings he could take us." Falco whined.

"There is but." Katt grinned looking over at Tyronos. "Ty and I, we've been in his HQ. It's where he held Peppy. It's got to be where he's going to send us."

"So? What does that mean for us?" Falco grumbled, folding his arms. "Good or bad?"

"We've got people on the inside there, guards and spies, the whole shebang. Pepper's only got to say the word and we'll be free within days." Katt beamed a smile at Falco. "So yeah, let's just say that's good for us."

"Sounds like a great back up plan." Tyronos turned to face away from the group. "If you want to let yourself get placed in Jack's holding cell then by all means go for it. I promised to save Fox's life, I can't break the rules to save everyone's." Tyronos looked back at the Star Fox team. "Someone on this team is going to die. That part has been set in stone. As for who dies, well that depends. The people from my home planet were born to protect time's flow. There are infinite possibilities from one single action or inaction. Trust me when I say that there are some realities far worse off than this one." Tyronos looked to see that everyone was closer to him nearly causing him to fall down in surprise. 

"Let's focus on the reality you're in now then." Falco said sarcastically.

"If we're going to do this we'd better do it right." Krystal said taking a moment to think. "We should see how this plays out. If anything Beriul has to play nice in public."

"Who's to say Jack won't have us shot on the exit ramp?"

"If someone is going to die I wont allow it to be a member of this team." Fox whispered to himself. "It'll be Beriul or Slippy. Just depends on who I get my hands on first."

"Attention Star Fox team. We will be in Cornerian Airspace in fifteen minutes. We suggest you wait in the bridge until a team has been sent to escort you into custody."

"We can make our own way out." Falco cut the link. "Let's get an actual plan set then." The five of them walked towards the meeting room.

"Rob prep the armory. I have a feeling we'll need lots of weapons." Tyronos said before the door closed. He smiled to himself. "A lot of weapons and one hell of a lot of luck."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir!" A female voice echoed in the empty hallway. The sounds of heels clicking against the ceramic titles was the only comfort to the young wolf. "Sir!" She called again.

"Yes Jackie?" Pepper responded finally coming into view of the now off duty spy.

"Pepper, sir. I'm back!" Jackie laughed. "Jack Beriul hasn't noticed that I'm gone yet."

"Excellent." Pepper grinned leading Jackie into his office. "Tell me, did you manage to hear anything about Star Fox while you left?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, but I do know that Peppy's office is on lock-down for another five minutes. Apparently Amanda and Slippy never reported in. Well I got their message that they got Lucy planet-side, but I haven't heard from them since."

"That's alright Jackie. Peppy's got back up in there." Pepper offered Jackie a glass of brandy, which she politely refused before sitting across from the old hound. "Fara Phoenix has come to aid us. She is an ex-Star Fox member."

"So she's about as trained as I am." Jackie giggled. "At least we wont have to worry about Peppy then."

"I'd be more concerned with what Peppy will do to Slippy. The truth hit Peppy hard. If Slippy manages to live through Peppy, then he'll have to deal with Fox and the rest of his team."

"Amanda was the one who first contacted Jack. It didn't make sense at the time and I guess it still doesn't now." Jackie rubbed her forehead. The actions of Slippy and Amanda simply didn't make sense. "To be on the elite Star Fox team for as long as they have. Just to turn around and stab them in the back? What's the thinking behind that?"

"Everyone has their demons Jackie. Slippy's are no different, it saddens me to see yet another brilliant mind become corrupt. If he manages to escape Corneria, I fear he'll turn Aquas into the next Venom. Since his father has designed all the planets defenses, Slippy could easily gain control of the planet." Pepper sighed. "I pray we never see that day."

"As do I Pepper. Slippy attacking Corneria will not sit well with the public. I dare not think of the media backlash." Jackie watched a variety of emotions dance across the old hound's face. "Anything more for me sir?" Jackie asked as she stood up. "If not I'll retire for the night."

"By all means you've certainly earned the rest. That will be all for today Jackie. Report to me tomorrow. We'll get you up to speed on our next adventure." Pepper stood as she left.

"Wilco." Jackie saluted Pepper smartly before turning on her heels and left Pepper's office.

Once she left Pepper sat back down, attempting to contact Fox once again. "Come on Rob. Don't tell me Slippy damaged you that bad with that entry level hack. There was a few more minutes of white noise before an image of the Star Fox team appeared in front of him. "Finally."

"Pepper?"

Pepper grinned. "Greetings Star Fox. Katt, Ty. Glad to see you've made it."

Fox rubbed his eyes, unable to believe Pepper got through. "How'd you connect to us? I thought the CDF blocked outside transmissions when escorting a ship?" Fox rubbed his eyes again, still in shock as to who he was talking to.

"Technically yes they normally do. But when your father left you the Great Fox, Peppy had me install a heavily encrypted link through Rob so that we could contact you if such a thing like this was to happen. Mind you it was designed for if or when Venom captured the ship not Corneria." Pepper mused. "Anyway, Mr. McCloud you seemed to have pissed off the wrong kid. Jack Beriul wants your team destroyed simply because you didn't give him enough time to get your autograph."

"WHAT?" The entire team yelled.

"As ridiculous as it sounds it's true. When Peppy finally got out of Beriul's stronghold, he told me what had happened. Since then, we guess, Beriul has had a growing hatred for Star Fox specifically you Fox."

Falco nearly fell off his seat laughing. "For a signature?! Seriously?!"

"That doesn't make sense at all." Tyronos groaned. "Then again, I'll believe anything now."

"A budding hatred, growing since he was young enough to want my signature." Fox thought back, trying to remember when they had to leave meet and greet events early. "The only time I remember us getting called off early from a fan session was just after the Lylat wars. Pepper asked us to join a patrol near Venom. We were quite familiar with the area and the CDF was a good source of income for us, so we gladly accepted. We were at a school I think... It was just a level below the Flight Academy, Honestly though I don't remember everything."

"Yeah! We had to leave early I remember that school now." Falco looked over at Fox. "We left a lot of sad kids there not that many of them would make it into the academy."

"Is that why he'd hold a grudge? For Fox's name on a piece of paper?" Krystal asked. "If so wouldn't there be a lot more Beriul's out there? He couldn't have been the only kid heartbroken that day."

"It would keep us in business for the next few years if there were." Katt laughed. "They'll get to meet Star Fox alright. Just the business side of Star Fox."

"Pepper, is Peppy alright? Is Lucy the reason he called for our arrests?" Fox asked causing everyone to go back to a serious expression.

"Beriul captured Lucy with Slippy and Amanda's help. He was convinced that Beriul would do something bad to her so he turned himself over." Pepper smiled. "But we had a back up plan. Now the two toads are now at Peppy's mercy with a little help from Fara Phoenix."

"Fara? I haven't heard from her in years!" Fox began to grin. "This doesn't look so hopeless as we thought!"

"This is what I'm going to do for you. After this though, I wont be able to do much more. I'll swap some of my men for Beriul's on Corneria, they'll take you to his HQ and offer support as needed." Pepper sighed heavily. "Normally I wait until the guards switch shifts to do that. But we've got no time, the Great Fox be planet-side in ten minutes. By then, I'll have created a civil war. This isn't what I want to have happen, but we're out of options."

"None of this was meant to happen Pepper." Tyronos said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be in the armory, somehow I feel like asking a robot that is literally bolted to the floor to prep it was a bad idea."

"Sounds like we've got work to do. Thanks Pepper, when this is all over. I'll owe you a drink." Fox gave him a sloppy salute before chasing after Tyronos with the rest of the team on his heels.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We've got three minutes General." Fara pulled Amanda further away from her fiancé. "We're going to have to use drastic measures soon."

"Do whatever you feel like we aren't going to let Jack down." Slippy yelled, struggling against his bindings again.

"Slippy, I thought you said you weren't going to talk anymore." Fara pointed her blaster at him threateningly. "Do me a favor and shut the hell up. Or I will go against Peppy's orders and collect that bounty early."

"I don't remember you being so blunt Fara." Peppy chuckled. "Now then. Amanda, if you want me to keep my leash on Miss Phoenix here then I suggest you get on with it."

"You're asking me to betray Slippy's trust." Amanda whimpered still feeling sore where Fara had tackled her.

"Yes I am and it shouldn't be too hard. It seems to be something you two are great at. What's one more time to make this problem we have disappear?" Peppy put the bottle of alcohol away and stood up his hands behind his back. "Think of it this way. If you denounce all loyalty to Beriul, and aid in his immediate capture both you and Slippy can live peacefully anywhere in the Lylat system."

"Remember when Krystal joined Star Fox again? How close she was to leaving Lylat for good? All because of the damn media." Amanda spat. "What makes you think we can live in peace after this?"

"You didn't let me finish." Peppy motioned for Fara to get Slippy. "If you wish to stay loyal to Beriul then you will watch your soon-to-be husband to be suffer. Then, once he's so weary he can't stand I will let you two go. Then place a bounty so high on your heads you will be hunted by Star Wolf." Amanda's eyes went wide with horror. Peppy's threat was more of an ultimatum.

"So either betray Slippy or watch him suffer. Either way we end up hurt." Amanda looked over at Slippy, Fara's hands poised to break his arm.

"Even if they break my arm and torture me. We gave our lives to this plan." Slippy yelled at Amanda.

"Just like we gave our lives to Star Fox when we joined?" Amanda shouted. "Because we stuck to that plan so well!"

"One minute!" Fara taunted her hands now gripped Slippy's arm. "Better make up your mind!"

"Amanda. Regardless of how poisoned his mind is Slippy is still my friend. I don't wish to put him in harm's way. Though, if you make us wait it will end up like mission above Titania during the Lylat wars. With a little green toad crying for help. And Fox isn't coming to save him this time."

"You've got thirty seconds!" Fara applied pressure to Slippy's arm causing him to groan in pain. "I think maybe you've got ten!"

"I'm sorry Slippy." Amanda whispered as she looked away. "I will not betray anyone anymore." The sound of Slippy's bone breaking was all she heard before Slippy cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Peppy turned to his desk. "You are free to go. Guards get these two traitors out of my sight." As soon as the two toads left his office Peppy sighed a tear sliding down his cheek. "I wish you the best of luck. Get a bounty on their heads. Alive only, triple whatever is on Wolf's head. Give them a week before you post it."

"Yes sir." Fara saluted Peppy before spinning on her heels and walking towards the door. Before she left she turned around to see Peppy holding his head in his hands. "You did what was necessary sir. I'll be back shortly."

"Attention all guards! Attention all guards! Seize both General Peppy Hare and Fara Phoenix at once!"

Fara looked back at Peppy running back to him with her blaster drawn. Peppy sighed grabbing his own blaster from his desk. "Well General, it looks like we'll be stuck here for a bit." Fara laughed. "I'll be sure to get that bounty set up for you as soon as I can though." Peppy smiled at her, turning back to face the door.

"I should have stayed in at CDF HQ. I knew I wasn't actually going to retire when I took this job." Peppy chuckled. "Any tricks you got you may want to use."

Fara grinned and tapped her wrist comm. "Bill, this is Fara. Beriul has ordered for me and Peppy to be captured. I need an assist, over."

"Read you loud and clear hon. I'm already on my way with my squads. Hold on, we'll be planet-side in a few. Bill out."

"Fara when this is over, remind me to give Commander Grey a raise."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir." Jack looked up to see a new recruit staring at him.

"What?" He growled, causing the recruit to jump back a bit.

"Uh... Right, sir. We have reports that another Cornerian cruiser has joined the convoy surrounding the Great Fox, but we've had no authorization for this ship to return to Corneria."

"Who the hell cares if another one of CDF ships is coming home? That's another crew to watch over Fox McCloud and his unit while I decide how to kill him." Jack waved the soldier off going back to his list of possible suspects. "Next!" He yelled and waited for the next interview to start.

"Sir, this was on Jackie's desk. It's for you." One of his engineers said as he sat down across from Beriul. Jack ripped the paper out of his hands and read it his eyes narrowing as he finished. "That bitch is dead."

"Sir?"

"Get everyone back to their stations. I want every available Commander at my desk within ten minutes. If I have to deal with Pepper again then I am going to end him!"


	18. Chapter 18

Thousands of soldiers watched as the Great Fox landed at the Army base. None of them truly believing what their assignments were. The whispers of those disbelieves echoed throughout the planet, causing a haze of doubt to surround Corneria. Motorist and pedestrians alike stopped to watch the broadcast. Announcers were silent, no one could remember such a time when an entire fleet was needed to bring in a sole ship. Those who had faith in their leader smiled as the Great Fox touched down, seemingly for the last time. Those that refused to believe their eyes could only watch as the Hero's of Lylat were treated like criminals.

"It's not fair!"

"They brought this on themselves!"

"How could you believe Jack Beriul's lies?"

"You dare side with those mercenaries?"

The silence was no longer kept. Opinions had been voiced and thus; the rules of a civilized community had been destroyed. Arguments grew physical, and police began launching riot squads. Suddenly shoots had been fired and at long last chaos took control.

"This is your president Jack Beriul. I can now say that the so called Saviours of Lylat have been arrested. They will face trial for the crimes they have committed." Jack grinned. "The military courtroom will not be open to the public. However the verdict will be broadcasting live."

"He can't do that!" Pepper yelled at the projection. He tossed his glass at the smirking image of Jack Beriul. watching it pass through him harmlessly before smashing to pieces on the wall. "Our military trials have been kept strictly private! How dare he abuse his power!"

"Don't we feed the media lies to get them off our backs?" Jackie asked after regaining her composure. "I mean they never need to know the truth."

"Sometimes we give them that. It's up to the people of Corneria to decide what they think is true." Pepper stared at the projection, Beriul's face now long gone. "That is why a civil war is impossible to avoid now. There are those that believe what Beriul is saying is true, that Star Fox is nothing but money hungry mercenaries. But there are also those that believe what you and I believe."

"That Beriul is a spoiled little boy who didn't get his way?" Jackie laughed getting a smirk from Pepper. "What? I pretty much babysat him! He couldn't find the damn door if I didn't tell him where it was!"

"We can't take away the accomplishments he has made. He is still the youngest person to ever lead this planet. Although his methods aren't commendable he has still earned his position." Pepper sighed, tapping a few buttons on his desk to bring up a new screen. "Commander Grey. Let's sort out this bit of business, then we'll discuss your call."

"Solid copy Pepper. We're in position and ready. Let's hope that Fox and his team are prepared as well."

"Roger our main objective is getting them to Jack's office. Let's keep casualties to a minimum Commander. Pepper out." Pepper looked back to Jackie. "I'm risking a lot right now." He stood up and walked out of his office, Jackie in tow. "I just hope we'll make it through this."

"It's hard to say. Fox's been in some tough spots before we'll just have to trust his leadership."

"It's not Fox I'm worried about. If Jack is the kind of guy I think he is then I am his next target. I've pushed him to the breaking point. I hope it breaks his concentration enough to give Fox the time he needs."

"Hold up a second!" Jackie folded her arms across her chest. "We're the distraction? I thought that was Peppy and Fara!"

"We're simply two parts of a full group." Pepper explained. "You needed worry too much Jackie we got the smaller group!"

"The smaller group? And how is that good news? Don't you remember how many troops Jack has? The one thing that you and Jack have in common is a thick skull." Jackie shook her head pulling out her blaster. "Alright, let's get ready."

"The snipers are going to love this." Pepper laughed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Concealable weapons only. We don't want to look too hostile." Fox ordered, putting another blaster under his coat. "The media is more than likely going to be there. I don't want them to spread lies about us."

"Honestly you're still worried about what Cornerians think of us?" Falco scoffed, an H. Launcher strapped to his back. "Jack has likely already marked us as enemies of the state. Why give them any reason to question him?"

"Because there are those that still believe in us." Krystal looked over at Fox a small smile forming on her lips. "Because we cannot turn into what Jack wants us to be."

"Krystal is right." Katt sheathed a knife into her boot. "We all signed up for something terrible. Now it's our time to fix it."

"Orders Captain?" Tyronos asked while pushing himself off the wall. "I'm ready when you are."

Fox smiled at his team. "Pepper's men are leading us to Beriul's headquarters, under the pretense that we're his prisoners. Now, as Pepper said, they'll know we're being helped."

"How long do we have before we're discovered?" Katt asked as the group headed for the hangar.

"Depends. Could be instantly, could be when we get to Jack. We'll have to be ready for anything." Fox replied, he felt Krystal's hand grab his, squeezing it gently.

"Ok so lets say that we make it to Jack without him being alerted. What then?" Tyronos asked. "What about Peppy and Fara?"

"We'll have to split up and try to get to them and Jack. If we're that lucky." Fox stopped, the rest of the team stopping next to him. "If things get really bad we'll have to trust Pepper with getting us out."

The ramp began to lower, the light of Solar temporarily blinding them. "Listen up, scum." An officer using a megaphone said. "You will be moved directly to the supervision of Jack Beriul, our President. Any funny business and you will get knocked the fuck out understand?"

"Right and any from your end and we go hostile. Got it?" Tyronos growled. He was ready for this to be over. Fox nodded and lead the team towards the awaiting escort.

"Excuse me sir, but you are not permitted to bring weapons aboard-" The officer stopped as he fell to the ground. A knife in his neck.

"Oh this is off to just a wonderful start." Falco whispered as he looked up at hundreds of confused soldiers. He glanced over at Fox, then to Katt. "What are the odds they don't think that was us?"

"GET THEM!" Suddenly they were being rushed. Fox yelled for everyone to take cover.

"You just had to ask, didn't yah?" Katt grumbled as she pulled out her blaster.

"Rob, close the ramp! I don't want anyone getting into the ship!" Rob's acknowledgment couldn't be heard over the yelling. As the team got to one of the armored cars and began switching to some heavier firepower. "On my signal we'll have to take out the driver. Ty, you good with a sniper?"

"I'm alright, but where the fuck are we getting one? I'm pretty sure no one here packed a sniper Mister Concealable Weapons." Tyronos jumped back as a blaster shot hit near him.

"Here!" Krystal yelled tossing the grey vulpine the weapon from the fallen officer. "Not sure why he had this at close range." As Tyronos began loading his newly acquired weapon, as Fox continued with orders.

"Falco get us into this armored car." Fox yelled. Looking up to see someone already inside.

"I've been waving you on since we took out that officer. Leave the fight to Pepper's men they'll start up once we're clear."

"Bill? How'd..." Fox shook his head, happy to see his friend again. "Never mind. Everyone! Get in!" The team piled into the hovercar. Fox tapped Bill's shoulder once they were all inside. The bulldog opened up the throttle, speeding out of the combat zone. "I really owe you a beer now Bill."

"That you do." Bill chuckled. "Pepper this is Grey, package is being delivered."

"Roger that." Pepper replied. "All units. It's time to create some real chaos." A roar of approval came from Bill's head set. Fox took out his blaster, ready for a fight.

"You wont need that until we get to Beriul." Tyronos stated. "The military will be too preoccupied with Pepper's distraction to follow us now."

"Man, I want to use my rocket launcher!" Falco whined, sitting back in his seat. "And Bill, what the hell man? I thought you were still stationed on Fichina."

"Still am. But I saw the arrest order go out. Then the warrant? I had to make my way back here to help you guys. Besides, Beriul has Peppy and Fara fighting for their lives in Peppy's office. So I warped into the convoy with Husky and Bulldog and prayed Jack would be as blinding ignorant to my ship." Bill turned a corner harshly nearly taking out a few vehicles on his way. "Man this thing doesn't handle as well as a fighter."

"Thanks Bill." Krystal smiled at the driver. "I didn't know for sure how loyal Beriul had made you. I'm glad too see how things turned out."

"Come on I thought I proved it to you guys back on Fichina! I never really had the heart to do this. But when I heard he had convinced you to help take down Fox." Bill stopped and looked at Fox in the rear view mirror. "Sorry bud, I can't say that enough." Fox nodded at him a small smile on his face. "Did you guys hear why he wanted to kill Fox?"

"We did but it doesn't make any sense." Katt folded her arms. "Why kill Fox over a signature? I mean that's a pretty lame reason to hold a grudge."

Bill erupted into laughter. "Oh my god. Is that what Pepper told you?" The team looked over at Bill. "Man did he ever lie to you guys. I thought for sure he'd give you the real reason by now."

"What?" Tyronos yelled. "You mean..."

"Oh, so Pepper told you did he? You might as well bring the rest of them up to speed Ty." Bill chuckled, taking another sharp turn. "Let's me concentrate on the road a little more."

"Tell us what Ty?" Fox asked looking at the other vulpine. Slowly everyone else turned to face him. Tyronos looked around and sighed.

"Before I say anything let me make it clear that I was forced into secrecy about this. As you guys know, this isn't the first time I've live through this. In fact this is the best I've ever done." Tyronos ran a hand through his hair. "This whole, 'signature' bit, isn't completely true. Beriul does want his revenge, that much is true. But he never intended to kill Fox, all he wanted to do was make his life a living hell. Make Peppy give you shitty missions with low pay."

"So if this isn't Jack's plan then." Falco looked outside watching panic begin to set in. "Then whose is it?"

"Slippy's." Bill said firmly. Easing the armored car to a stop in front of the Capitol building. "Slippy is feeling quite under appreciative it seems. Ever since the first Sauria mission or so he claimed. He of course played dumb though. Letting you think he was happy to be a mechanic."

"Bill's been paying attention this time round." Tyronos chuckled. "Slippy wanted to kill you for a while. But we haven't figured out for sure what caused him to snap. Anyway when the team split after the Apariod War, Slippy and Amanda met up with Beriul. Using their spy programs and his own intentions for causing you harm, Beriul began blackmailing the team. Which basically leads up to now." Once Tyronos had finished he looked over at Fox, who was either taking this news very well, or was just about ready to snap.

"So my own friend wanted to kill me." Fox growled. "I guess, I never did thank him enough, or even really treat him as well as a captain should, let alone a friend." Krystal looped her arm around his, leaning on him. "Still though if he wants me dead, he'll have to be ready for a fight." With that Fox opened the door, pulling out his blaster, ready for shots to come from every direction.

"Alright. Falco, Katt and Bill will go help Peppy. Fox, Krystal and I will go after Beriul, that'll draw that fucking toad out." Tyronos ran up to the door, everyone else on his heels. "We'll have about five minutes once we break this glass before this place will be packed with guards. Pepper has given us all the assistance he can, for now we're on our own."

"Six against hundred." Falco scoffed. "Good odds."

"On my mark." Fox looked around quickly before closing his eyes. "Three, Two, One. Mark!" Without a seconds hesitation he shot open the door. Letting the alarm announce their entrance.

"Katt we'll meet up at Peppy's office once we've got Beriul. Keep your comm lines open guys." Tyronos shouted over the alarm before leading Fox and Krystal towards Jack's office. _'The beginning of the end.'_


	19. Chapter 19

"We're leaving." Slippy stated as Amanda finished putting his arm in a sling.

"What about the plan?" Amanda asked. "We can't just abandon Beriul here. Fox will kill him for sure!"

"Better him than us." Slippy snapped. He led her towards an emergency elevator, scanning his hand as they got inside. "Beriul's plan is a complete bust. Peppy has put a bounty on our heads that is at least triple what is on Star Wolf's. I know we promised Beriul loyalty but I'd rather let him take the fall, and switch to plan B."

"Well." Amanda sighed, she still hated breaking a promise. "If you insist." She pulled Slippy into a hug holding back tears. "I can't help but miss them. Even though I knew what was planned, Star Fox was our family."

"Key word there is was. Fox will never forgive us for what has happened but I'll be damned if he'll make it another year alive." Slippy stepped out of the elevator. "That's if they make it out of the last trap I've set for them." As they made their way towards the exit, all that could be heard was Slippy's maniacal laughter.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yo Fox, we're almost at Peppy's office but we're facing heavy resistance." Falco yelled into his comm."Bill went to secure our emergency exit." He motioned to Katt to move forward. He quickly checked behind them before following the feline to the next hallway. "I never liked the color in here… Think Beriul will mind a little redecorating?" Falco could almost see Fox's grin.

"I don't see why not." Fox rounded a corner on his way to Beriul's office. "Tell you what, I'll ask him when I see him next." Falco's whoop of approval was the last thing they heard before cutting the link. "Beriul's office is only a few more flights up. Ty, I want you to get to the roof, cover his escape."

"Right." Tyronos replied. "Try not to get yourself into too much trouble, I'm not a superhero, I can't just smash through the roof and save you." Fox laughed, looking back at Krystal.

"Sense anything?" He asked stopping to check an empty hallway.

"I sense a few minds coming towards us. They seem to be on the level below." Krystal turned around, trying to pinpoint their exact location. "It's hard to tell with all this metal around and they might all be brainless too."

"Dumb, ignorant, and armed." Tyronos sighed. "Basically a uniformed thug. Awesome!" The three foxes jogged towards the stairwell, keeping their ears strained for the soldiers making their way towards them.

"Attention all military personnel." Jack's voice boomed over the PA. "Star Fox has been reported on site. It is imperative that we apprehend them at all costs. Failure to do so will forfeit our lives. So, assume them as armed, and dangerous. K.O.S."

"K.O.S?" Tyronos cursed under his breath. "That's just perfect. They must have used stun before."

"Not that their aim is up to standard." Krystal pulled out her blaster, the two vulpines quickly doing the same. "We need to get to a position to throttle them. It'll make it easier for us to defend."

"Right. Ty, head up to the roof. If memory serves me correctly; you should be able to cover all four sides with ease." Tyronos nodded and took off up the stairs, leaving Fox and Krystal alone. "Hey Krys."

"Hmm?" Krystal replied she sensed his thoughts. "We are going to make it out of here."

"In case we don't." Fox pulled her into a quick kiss, rubbing his muzzle against hers as they broke. "I love you."

"Love you too." Krystal smiled pulling Fox towards the stairs. "Two more levels and we're there."

Fox nodded, taking two steps at a time. He kicked open the door, waiting a second before diving into the hallway. "What?" The emptiness he saw was unnerving. "Where are all his guards?" A sudden sharp pain in his neck cause him to fall to one knee. He turned to call to Krystal to stay back but notice she was already out cold. A hard kick to his gut caused Fox to roll over. He tried to focus on his attacker, but could only see a blur of colors. "Why..."

"Why?" Came the echoing response. "Because you turned me into this. Goodbye McCloud."

"S-slip...py?" Fox tried to finish his sentence but finally fell into nothingness. The green blur of Slippy disappearing into the stairwell.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"In position." Tyronos brought out the sniper rifle, quickly looking around for any vessels, or getaway vehicles coming towards the capitol building. "Falco, Katt. How are you guys holding up?"

Katt ducked behind a wall before answering. "They just keep coming Ty. How are Krystal and Fox?"

She blind fired a few blaster shots as she waited for Tyronos's response. As he did, Falco shot a rocket causing temporary deafness. "What was that? Falco decided to redecorate an entire wall."

"I said they should be in Beriul's office now. I'm covering from the roof, I'll let you know if I see anything. Ty out." Katt looked up at Falco who seemed to be enjoying his new job as an interior decorator. After a final shot from the Homing Launcher, Falco had forced Beriul's troops to retreat enough so they could get to Peppy's office door.

"Let's move!" Katt yelled as she made her way to the door. She ripped open the hand scanner and began to hot wire the panel. "Fox, we're opening Peppy's office door now." As she finished the door snapped open, nearly causing Fara to fall right onto the floor.

"You know I was just about to get that open myself." Fara laughed taking Falco's hand to help herself up. She gave them both a quick hug before leading them to Peppy. "Hey General look who decided to drop by our neck of the woods!" Peppy turned around in his chair with a wide smile on his face. Falco and Katt returned the smile.

"Well, I would normally ask what brings you two here. But I'd be an idiot to do so now." Peppy stood up and walked around his desk. "Tell me how goes everything outside."

"Hell, and thats putting it nicely." Was Falco's quick response. "Yo, Peppy is secure guys. Report when you've got Beriul." Katt hugged Peppy hard.

"I feared the worst when you signed our arrest warrants." Katt felt Peppy pat her back. She released him to keep her emotions in check. "Bit of a dick move if you ask me."

"I'm sorry you two. Honestly I am." Peppy shook Falco's hand firmly before walking over to Lucy. "But she is all I have left in this world. Once I left Star Fox, she was my only family."

"C'mon old man, we're still family." Falco grinned, folding his arms. "Unless you don't want to be hanging around with wanted criminals that is."

"The only people who is are criminal in all this is Slippy and Jack." Peppy said bitterly. "If those two hadn't have met then none of this would have happened."

"The Star Fox team had become corrupted by one of its own." Fara stated. "Slippy was a great asset to the team from what I know." Falco sighed looking out the window. "I know you two never really played very nice, but you cannot just pretend you never love him as a brother."

"I'll miss the little guy." Falco whispered. He felt Katt wrap her arms around him. "But if we end up having to hunt him down then at least I'll know he'll get a proper death."

"Mercenaries believe in a proper death?" Fara didn't get an answer not that she needed one. Their part in this mission was done, now all they had to do was wait. Peppy looked over at Falco before bringing out his laptop.

"Computer send out a new bounty to the board. High priority names Slippy and Amanda Toad. Wanted alive only. The reward will be nine hundred thousand credits. Post in two weeks." Peppy sighed as the posters appeared on his screen. "Two weeks should give you guys enough time to settle this internally." With that he closed his laptop, and brought out his scotch once more.

Fara scoffed. "A two week heads up won't stop anyone else swooping in to take the bounty."

Falco glared at Fara. "We'll settle this ourselves. Don't worry about that."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who do we have here?" Tyronos grinned as he saw both Slippy and Amanda walking quickly away from the building. They didn't seem to be walking towards anything in particular, but they did keep a straight line.

"Just where are you going?" Tyronos increased the zoom on his sniper and looked above his targets. They were headed for an old abandoned warehouse the roof looked like it was removable. "Damn it."

Thinking quickly he set his weapon to stun before taking aim at Slippy again. He held his breath before squeezing the trigger. The shot barely missed it's mark. It had still hit Slippy but not enough to keep him still.

"Shit." Tyronos went for another shot, aiming at Amanda this time. He held his breath and went to squeeze the trigger. A small fighter flew overhead, causing him to completely miss his shot. By the time he could focus on his target they had managed to get out of his line of fire. "This is Ty, Slippy just escaped it looks like he's headed to an old warehouse. Likely to a back up ship. Amanda is with him as well. We might not get another chance at this!"

"Let them go Ty. We'll get them." Falco replied. "Any word from Fox or Blue?"

"Negative, I'm going back to check on them. I'll keep you posted. Ty out." Tyronos dropped the sniper looking at the building the two toads fled to. "It'll take some time for that wound to heal Slip." Tyronos sighed heavily before retreating back into the stairwell. "Why the hell didn't Beriul put an elevator up here?"

"T...nos..." Tyronos looked down at his comm as he continued down the steps.

"Repeat." He said his only answer was static. Tyronos brushed it off as interference. "Damn old technology."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fox awoke to the feeling of a fist in his muzzle. "Morning sunshine!" A voice said before another thunderous hit to his jaw. "I suppose it's hard to fight back when your hands are tied."

_'Fox?'_ Krystal's voice entered his mind, it soothed the fresh pain, but didn't help the taste of blood. _'Please Fox, answer me.'_

_'Krys.... what happened?'_ Fox tried to local Krystal but still couldn't focus. He shook his head a few times and opened his eyes. The room was new to him, he had never stepped foot inside of it as far as he could remember. No less than ten armed guards were occupying the room. Krystal was on the opposite side of the room, her arms had been bound and forced above her head. She smiled at him despite the situation at hand.

"Good evening Fox McCloud." Fox snapped his head towards the voice coming face to face with Jack Beriul. He narrowed his eyes and growled defensively. "No need to get upset."

"Let her go." Fox barked as he fought his restraints. "I'm the one you wanted! She only played a part in your stupid game."

"Yes but she failed. You see she was supposed to be the one that did the deed, so to speak. She was supposed to either poison your food or kill you quickly." Jack laughed, walking over to Krystal and grabbed her jaw roughly. "But you women are so unpredictable!" Jack quickly back handed Krystal, causing her to yelp in pain. The smile on Jack's face grew as he heard Fox struggle to protect his vixen. "Not that it matters this will all be over soon for you."

"Damn it Beriul. Let her go!" Fox yelled. He stopped fighting against his bindings, trying to save his strength.

"I plan on it. But first she will have to finish what she started." Jack took a blaster from one of his officers. "She'll have to kill you to earn her freedom. If she refuses then she'll watch me do it. Then I'll kill her."

"Fine." Fox bowed his head. He didn't want her to die. "I'd rather die at her hands than yours." Jack turned to face Krystal.

"You see Krystal? The heart is not so hard to break. Your little boyfriend here would rather you kill him than me. Is this true love? How I've wished to see its wonders at work." Jack laughed, sitting down on his desk. He looked back and forth between his prisoners. "I told you love never lasted Krystal. I told you that it was easily broken."

Krystal didn't know what to do. She looked up at Fox, trying to connect to his mind. Fox had already given up so quickly when it came down to her life or his. It wasn't in his nature to give up that fast. _'Fox. Listen to me.'_ Fox forced himself to look up at his love. _'I will not go through with Beriul's wishes, I will not kill you.'_

_'If you don't then he'll kill us both. I don't want you to suffer because of a vendetta against me.'_ Fox lowered his head back down. _'I don't want to put you through this but I can't stand the idea of him hurting you.'_

_'You always were so damned stubborn.'_ Krystal sighed. _'I'm sorry Fox. I love you too much to do that. If he kills us both than at least we'll still be together.'_

"Had enough time to think it over guys?" Jack walked over to Fox, placing the blaster on his throat. "Krystal? Speak up if you want to take over for me." Jack chuckled as he began to charge the blaster. "I'm waiting?" Suddenly the door to Jack's office opened. A barrage of laser bolts rained into the small room. Jack turned his head to see who had ruined his conversation. "Don't just stand there! Destroy whoever interrupted me!" The officers ran out into the hallway, weapons drawn. Once the last one had left the door slammed shut. "What the hell?"

"I can see why Slippy and Amanda abandoned you Jack. You really are stupid."

"Who are you?" Jack yell pointing his blaster at the new target. A new hum of a blaster could be heard, the light revealing another fox.

"You might know me as Hopeless." Tyronos grinned, releasing the shot that went just wide of Beriul's head. "I fix problems deemed irreparable for some friends of mine."

"Let me guess Fox is one of your friends?" Jack laughed. "A mercenary that gets paid to murder innocents for money?"

"More like a defender of the peace." Tyronos recharged his blaster, aiming it for Jack's weapon. "I'll give you ten seconds to release these two before I get mad. Ten... Nine..." Jack growled firing his shot at Tyronos who jumped out of the way, he shot his own bolt, this time singeing some fur on Jack's arm. "Alright, everyone hates a cheater."

"Call me what you want." Jack blind fired from behind his desk at Tyronos, missing him horribly, but keeping him on his toes. "History is written by the victor!"

"History is full of liars." Tyronos managed to get to Krystal undoing her bindings and helping her to the floor. Jack took advantage of his back being turned and got a good shot on Tyronos's calf, causing him to fall on top of Krystal. Tyronos muttered an apology before passing his blaster to Krystal.

"I'll keep him distracted try to immobilize him or something." Krystal nodded, firing a few shoots at Jack almost instantly after Tyronos got out of her way.

"Jack! You're outnumbered two to one. Give this up and we might be peaceful." Fox yelled as he watched Krystal open fire.

"You of all people are not in a position to be giving orders." Jack shouted. "I can still kill you without a second thought! In fact!" Jack charged his blaster and aimed at Fox. Releasing the shot before Krystal could disarm him with a blast of her own.

Fox closed his eyes bracing for impact. What he felt was a sensation similar to falling. It wasn't how he had thought getting shot with a fully charged blaster would feel like. He opened his eyes, expecting a rather large wound in his abdomen, but what he saw was another fox in front of him, one that he quickly recognized. "Tyronos?"

"What good is a reflector if you can move your arms to get it?" Tyronos coughed before falling silent. Fox forced himself to stand up, looking down at the grey fox.

"Thank you." He whispered before looking up at Beriul. The wolf held a blaster in his weaker hand trying to aim at Fox. "Give it up Jack."

"You were supposed to die on Fichina!" Jack yelled. "Slippy said that once I got blackmail on everyone things would be simple!" Jack howled in frustration. "You weren't supposed to get this far!"

"My team, no matter how famous, is as strong as it's weakest link." Fox said calmly, hitting the gun out of Jack's hand easily. Krystal walked over, using her old bindings on Jack before helping Fox out of his. "Slippy proved to me that my team is far from perfect. I'm sorry he drug you into this Jack."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?" Jack went to tackle Fox but was stopped. Fox moved his leg behind Jacks and pushed on his chest forcing him to the ground. "How could you be sorry? You're just a mercenary! You don't feel emotion, you should have killed me by now and gotten paid by whoever it is that hired you."

"My team isn't like most Jack. I don't go out of my way to kill for money. I'd rather take a mission that will help Lylat. I never claimed to be a hero, but my loyalty has been, and always will be to this system." Fox took his blaster and hit Jack in the head with the butt of it, knocking him out. "Falco, this is Fox. We've got Jack."

"Mission accomplished!" Falco declared. "We'll be up asap."

"Bring a stretcher. Tyronos is down. Fox out." Fox moved to sit beside Krystal who was trying her best to bandage the wound on his back. "How is he?"

"Not good. I'm not sure if he'll make it." Krystal leaned on Fox, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He said he'd give his life to save yours, but I never thought it would come down to that."

"Neither did I." Fox wrapped an arm around Krystal. "The item he gave me to save my life.. I never got the chance." Fox pulled out the deflector, activating it. The blue beam gleamed proudly, as if to mock him. "Damn it Ty."

"I never thought I'd get to hear the great Fox McCloud cry." Fox and Krystal jumped at the sound of Tyronos's voice. Tyronos turned his head to face the couple. "Don't worry about me. If this is my time to go, then so be it. I can finally find peace."

"You didn't have to do what you did." Fox patted Tyronos's shoulder, not sure of what else to do or say.

"It's my job. Hopeless situations are my specialty and I did what I had to. You are still needed here Fox, I'm just a drifter. If I survive then I'll be off to my next mission." Tyronos coughed a few times, spitting up blood. "I'd forgotten what that tasted like."

"Ty..." Krystal sobbed. "Thank you." Tyronos chuckled before slumping to the floor. The vixen couldn't tell if he had passed out or passed on. Death wasn't a new thing to either fox, but it didn't help numb the pain of losing a friend.

"We're is he?" Katt asked as he burst through the door, panting as she walked towards Fox and Krystal. "Oh god. Fox stood up, letting Katt take his place. He waited for Falco to come in before putting Beriul onto a stretcher. "Falco... I think he's..."

Falco took Katt into his arms, running his hands through her hair in an attempt to calm her. "Damn it."

"Let's get him out of here." Fox said. The team went into action, Fox and Falco lifting Tyronos onto the second stretcher. Katt pushed Jack while Fox pushed Tyronos. Krystal and Falco took up guard, ready to take down anyone who tried to attack them. Most of the guards dropped their weapons at the sight of their president in custody. The ones who didn't just stared at the group, watching as they called the elevator. "Fara and Bill are waiting for us. We'll split up, Krystal and I will go with Bill. Falco and Katt, you will go with Fara and Take Beriul to Pepper, he'll know what to do."

"We'll get Tyronos to the hospital, maybe he can be saved." Krystal looked down at the vulpine who had saved their lives, praying that everything would work out.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-7 months later-**

_"We now return to the live interview with General Peppy. General, everyone is talking about the recent marriage of Fox and Krystal McCloud. It was rumoured that Fox was going to retire Star Fox once he settled down, is this true?"_

_"Where I'm not Fox McCloud, I cannot say anything for sure."_

_"But isn't it true that Fox barely reformed the team for a third time?"_

_"Yes the Star Fox team was shaky for sure. But it is still the strong team everyone knew of back in the Lylat wars if not stronger now."_

_"What happened seven months ago. Jack Beriul declared Star Fox enemies of the state, how did they get pardoned so quickly?"_

_"The ex-president can answer to his actions. This interview is between you and myself. If you have some questions, I recommend it be within my knowledge and not speculation."_

_"Very well. Tell us, General. What happened to the solo mercenary, Tyronos?"_

_"Well, Tyronos was wounded during the last few hours of the battle. During that time a number of soldiers and other important military personnel were injured as well. As for how he is doing well.. it think that-"_

A groan of disapproval could be heard as the T.V. turned off. Fox sighed tossing the remote on the couch. "Look, if I wanted to relive the past I would by a time machine. Besides we've got a mission to do don't we?"

"We already know what happened to Ty anyway." Krystal smiled before heading towards the bridge, stopping at the door.

Falco looked over at Katt, who turned to face Fox. "Ready when you are captain." Fox smiled and looked back at the T.V.

"And how about you?" He asked.

Everyone looked down at the couch, a familiar set of grey and black ears twitched a few times before the grey vulpine stood up and faced the team. "Why not?"


End file.
